


South Park Oneshots

by Jezzycat202



Category: South Park
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Taking requests!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 62,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jezzycat202/pseuds/Jezzycat202
Summary: The first few oneshots in this collection are very old and shitty. If you keep reading though, you'll find some more recent ones that are much higher quality.*REQUESTS ARE CURRENTLY CLOSED!*I can do F/M, M/M, and F/F. I can do reader x canon, canon x canon, or oc x canon. Polyamorous ships are fine! Fluff/Angst only, no smut. All characters are of high school age unless explicitly stated that they are still in grade school.





	1. *OLD* Kyle x Athletic Female!Reader

My best friend, Kyle Broflovski and I sat in the bleachers of the South Park gymnasium and watched our team, The Cows, battle against the North Parkers in a vicious basketball match. Kyle jumped up and down excitedly and screamed vulgarities at the opposing team. He's usually a calm, and collected boy, but basketball gets him all worked up for some reason.

I tugged at his "Cows" jersey and motioned for a seat on the bleacher. "Calm down, Ky." I stated quietly, smirking. He gave me a glare before cuffing my (h/l), (h/c) hair and shrieking, "Good score, Kevin! Yes!"

This went on for a surprisingly long time. I was as interested in basketball as the next person in this gym, but Kyle gets a little too excited. I guess he just wishes they'd let him play too. I don't know why they don't. I guess I don't blame him though; I too wish I had a basketball team to join.

I mean, I'm pretty good...

The game finally ended with the score being South Park: 50 and North Park: 48. It was a close game. I turned to see Kyle, and soon realized I'd been too into the game to see that he had gone off somewhere. I sighed; I was supposed to walk home with him. I stood up and looked around for any signs of him. his fiery red hair, his emerald green eyes, his handsome smile...

Losing my train of thought, I rammed into Terrance Mephesto; a player of the basketball team. He whipped around and glared at me. I wrinkled my nose; he obviously hadn't hit the showers yet.

"Uh, sorry... Was looking for a friend..." I mumbled.

He smirked like a cheshire-cat. "Actually, I was looking for you."

I never realized how ugly his unibrow was until I got up close.

"Wh-" I was cut off when I was hoisted into the air and flung over his broad shoulder. "Hey!" I protested,squirming in his strong grip.

"Stop moving, (y/n). I ain't gonna hurt ya'."

I gave up and pouted as he carried me towards the boys locker rooms. "Yo, I can't go in there." I huffed. He rolled his eyes.

We went inside of the locker room and were greeted by the sound of fighting. I listened intently, trying to hear better. Terrance noticed my effort and set me down.

"Follow me." He commanded.

"I was don't really have a choice.anyways." I growled.

I padded after him quickly and was disgusted at the condition of the locker room. It was bigger than the girls locker room, but much more gross. I tried not to look at the dirty socks and boxers flung everywhere.

The fighting grew louder and it sounded like there was some physical aspects being added like a shove here and a bang of a locker there. I grew more and more concerned. I ran ahead keeping my breath steady and my feet quiet. I peered around the corner of the showers, my fists at ready. My suspicions were confirmed.

Kyle, who had a bright red mark on his cheek, was snarling at Francis and Jason, two more boys from the "Cows" who were laughing and pointing at him. Bridon and Clyde watched warily while going through their lockers.

"What are you doing?" I demanded, walking over to the boys.

Kyle saw me and blushed, turning his head to the ground. Francis and Jason looked over at me.

"Oh, look Kyle! You're little girlfriend came to rescue you!" Jason snorted.

Francis chortled.

I ignored them and regarded Kyle calmly. "What are you doing back here?" I asked.

He opened his mouth to speak, but Terrance silenced him. "He's here because he wanted to "congratulate" his friends."

Francis nodded. "And we says to him no pansies allowed, we did."

Kyle huffed moodily. "First off, it's "We told him". Second, I'm not a pansy! I play basketball just as good as you!"

I nodded. "We play basketball all the time behind the school. He's really good."

Jason scoffed. "You two play basketball?"

Kyle shoved Jason off of him. "Yes, I- I mean, we do!"

Jason suddenly smirked.

"So, I has this idea. You twos can have a "basketball tournament" to see if you actually ain't pansies. Hows about it?"

Kyle shook his head. "I have to get home, and (y/n) is coming with me."

Terrance pushed me forward. "We ain't giving you much of a choice here."

Bridon shakily opened his mouth. "H-Hey guys. How about we lay off? I mean, they aren't doing anythi-"

Jason lunged forward and grabbed Bridon's jersey collar. "Why don't you go home and cry to your bruised-up mommy about big bad us. Huh?"

Bridon opened his mouth and closed it; tears welling up in his eyes.

Clyde glared at Jason and grabbed Bridon's shoulder.

"Fine." I stated suddenly, surprising myself.

"You're actually gonna do it?" Jason asked me grinning crazily.

I nodded.

"What about you, Broflovski? Got the balls to take her on?"

Kyle looked unsure, then nodded. "I'm going to win."

I shook my head. Let's just get this over with. I thought.

 

Sweat dripped down my forehead and I stared at the boys who stood gaping at me in bewilderment. Cheers erupted, starting with Clyde and Bridon, then progressing to the others. I did it. I beat Kyle Broflovski. He stared at me from across the gym floor. Weakly, he smiled and gave me a shaky thumbs up.

The boys swarmed over to me. "Wow!" "You got some skills, (y/n)!" "You can play bball with me any days, ya hear?"

I shook them off. I was going home. I looked for Kyle, but he was gone. Again.

"Come with us, (y/n). Not that pussy." I narrowed my eyes.

I flipped them the bird and left. Just up and left, not a fuck was given.

These boys loved and respected me now, so why did I feel horrible?

 

 

The next day at school, I sat at the loner table with Butters, Pip, and Bridon. I drank my (f/d), dreadfully thirsty from an early bought of basketball this morning. I was suddenly face to face with Bebe Stevens and her lackey, Red. They glared at me. If looks could kill...

"What the Hell is your problem?!" Bebe hissed.

"What?"

"You know what! You purposely embarrassed Kyle in front of the one basketball team he wanted to be in since forever. You're the one girl he loves and you just ruined everything!"

Half of me wondered where they'd heard anything as Kyle had been supposedly gone sick today, but I realized quickly that you can't trust Terrance and the boys.

Wait.

Did they just say "the one girl he loved?"

"Shut the Hell up! I'm not done with you!" Bebe growled. She snatched my (f/d) and dumped it all over the front of my (f/c) shirt. That would stain.

Tears welled at the sides of my eyes, and I blinked them away uselessly.

"You're a no-good attention whore with no talents that thinks she's all that. As far as I'm concerned, you're a big, fat, bi-"

"Shut up!"

The lunch room grew quiet. All eyes turned to the one who had broken the silence, except mine. My eyes were focused on the floor. I sat in horrified silence.

Someone ran up to me and shoved Bebe out of the way. She hurtled into Red and they landed on the floor in a mess. I felt someone grab my arms and yank me out of my seat. I was dragged across the cafeteria, shuffling quickly, my eyes never leaving the tiles on the floor.

A door closed behind me and I was in the dark. A light switched on and I could see I was in the janitor's closet. now. I turned around and my eyes landed on Kyle Broflovski. His green eyes were intense and his mouth was curved in a concerned frown.

"Are you alright? Did they hurt you? is it just the stain-"

"It's nothing." I announced, trying to regain my cool composure. The tears wiggled and my eyesight went blurry. Tears flooded my cheeks. "I'm not fine." I reluctantly sobbed.

Kyle awkwardly took me into his arms. I allowed my chin to be lifted with his small hand and wow!

His soft warm lips landed on mine and I was pulled into a passionate kiss. I closed my eyes and wrapped myself around Kyle. I melted into his heavenly mouth. We finally broke the kiss.

He stared at me his face turning as red as his crimson curls. "I've been meaning to do that for awhile... I just.. really do love you..."

I gasped like a fish out of water. "Y-You don't hate me for you know-"

Kyle shook his head, and smiled warmly. "If anything, I love you more than ever before. I've never known anyone to stand up to "Kyley-B" before." He stated coyly. I grinned and cuddled into his chest.

"I love you too, you basketball dork."

It was going to be ok after all.


	2. *OLD* Craig x Artistic Female!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are a very creative person who loves anything artsy. You decide to sketch a picture of your dream guy. Somebody finds it...
> 
> This story is F/M.

I opened my eyes and yawned, stretching slightly. Last night, I had stayed up drawing a very detailed picture of my dream guy. He was masculine, handsome, had a beautiful set of piercing green eyes. Yeah, my dream guy was perfect... Pencil marks were layered on the side of my right hand, making it an ashy gray color. Stray pieces of pencil lead lay scattered all over the desk in which I sat. The drawing was amazing; I am a very modest person, so when I say this drawing was amazing, it really was.

I had only got 3 hours of sleep and my darned routinely wake-up had come too early. I yawned again, and stood up slowly; gripping the picture to my chest I walked over to my closet. I picked out a short sleeved (s/c) shirt and a pair of (p/c) sweat pants. I threw them lazily over my underwear I had worn to bed last night. I walked over to my book bag that lay by my bed; doodles all over it and about a million different little key chains hung from my book bag.

I opened up my (f/c) book bag and gently placed the drawing inside of it. I re-zipped it and threw the book bag over my back. I walked to my kitchen where my mom was preparing breakfast. It looked to be pancakes.

"Hi mom!" I said, rushing up to her to give her a hug. She smiled and flipped a pancake onto a plate for me.

"Good morning, (y/n). How did you sleep last night?" she asked, handing me the plate and pointing to the table where a cup of (f/d) was sitting. I walked over to the table and sat in a comfy chair. I shoveled a big piece of pancake into my mouth before replying.

"I slept really well." I wondered if she could see through my lies. She nodded.

"Well, eat up. Your friend will be here to pick you up soon. I don't want you to be late for school."

"Yes, mom." I ate the rest of my pancake and walked over to my fish tank. I watched the little creatures swim around sleepily and I dropped some fish food in. They brightened up and swarmed to the top to eat. I giggled.

Ding dong!

"There he is now! Good-Bye, (y/n)!" Mom waved to me as I stepped out of the door with my book bag in tow. I came face-to-face with Craig Tucker, a boy I had known for awhile, but never really got along with. He was a bit of a Debby-downer, and was monotone in every way. All he cared about was his guinea-pig thing.

"Oh... Um... Hi, Craig... Where's-"

"Clyde called in sick today." Craig interrupted, staring at me with his icy blue eyes. He motioned towards the street ahead of us and we started our journey to school. After a few long moments of silence, I decided to make conversation.

"So... Anything knew with you?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"No. My life's been nice and boring; just how I like it." Craig announced proudly.

Nice...

I tried again. "How's Spot-er-I mean, Scruffy, I mean-"

"Stripe." Craig glared at me. "Stripe is just fine. After all, he has the best owner in the world."

I nodded. "I'll bet that's true."

Craig seemed a little taken aback at this reply, but kept the conversation going. "What about you? Got any pets?"

"Fish." I replied. "Fish are fun to watch, pretty, easy to take care of, and give me great art inspirations!"

Craig seemed mildly-interested. "You draw?"

I nodded. "Lots of stuff. Just last night I drew a picture of-" I stopped talking. I didn't want to bring up thee embarrassing drawing.

Craig stopped walking and looked at me expectantly.

"You drew what?"

I shook my head. "Nothing good."

Craig growled. "Show me."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NOO!"

Too late I feel myself getting hoisted up into the air, placed over Craig's shoulder, and left squirming as he unzips my book bag.

"Hey! That's an invasion of privacy! You can't do that!" I shriek, squirming around in his strong grip. You'd never guess his strength judging from his body type.

Craig smirked. "Now where are your drawings? I want to see them."

"You'll never find them!"

"Are they in the folder that says "(y/n)'s drawings"?"

"No."

"Yes."

"Shit."

Craig took out the folder and rummaged around in it. He smiled at the cute sketches of cute puppies, kittens, and even a little taco with a face on it for Clyde. He suddenly went rigid and picked up the dream guy picture.

"Criag..." I warned.

Craig looked at the picture and then back up at me. He gave me a curt nod, and dropped the picture back into place. He set me gently on the sidewalk and shook himself.

"I guess we should get going..."

"Yeah..."

We walked to school. Huh, that was weird. For a second I actually liked Craig Tucker.

We arrived at school and we said our goodbyes. He walked to his class, and I walked to mine. The class was math if you were interested, but I couldn't pay attention. I was tired and sad; for some reason. I just kept slipping.

"(Y/N) (L/N)! Are you sleeping in class?!"

"Snrk- Wha?"

"Detention!"

Next thing I knew I was getting hauled to detention; a place I'd been before. Sighing, I flopped into a chair and started doodling on my hand. At first it was whimsical swirls, then a fish I owned, then a guinea pig, a stripe, a chullo hat, a... Craig. Craig's face was doodled on my hand. Aimlessly, I wrote "Craig" all over my hand. What was wrong with me? A boy I'd never liked, had just talked to me and gotten along with me for like, 10 minutes, and now I like, like him?

"Those are some nice drawings."

I jumped at the sound of a quiet, monotone voice. "C-Criag-"

I was interrupted as a pair of soft, warm lips were planted on mine. My eyes, which were wide in surprise, closed and I accepted the kiss. We finally broke loose and looked at each other.

"Am I finally as good as your dream guy?" Craig asked, placing another sweet kiss on my forehead, and breathing gently. I snuggled up into his chest.

"Even better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first oneshot I ever wrote, kill me swiftly.


	3. Kenny x Female!Reader: 'Valentine's are for losers'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your best friend in the world gets a girlfriend and decides to spoil her for Valentine's Day, you're not entirely sure how to feel.

'Valentines are for losers'

I peered outside of my frosty bedroom window, staring aimlessly at the snow on the ground outside. There had to be at least three inches of the white stuff caked onto the ground with not even the slightest glimpse of the green grass beneath it. Snowflakes twinkled towards the ground like tiny specks of glitter.

I breathed on the frost, melting it in one spot and watching the water drip down the window. Using my finger, I absent-mindedly traced a heart in the condensation. I didn't stop there, tracing another and another and not even noticing a flash of orange outside. 

Sitting back to admire my work, I sighed heavily. Those hearts were only going to be frozen over again as soon as the next batch of snowfall came. They wouldn't last. In that way, they were almost like a relationship. I'd had several in the past and none of them had lasted more than a month or two at best. It always ended with the 'it's not you, it's me' trope and around a week of heartbreak before I'd get over it and find another. 

I was far from skanky. In fact, I'd never even kissed anyone before. I just desperately wanted someone to care about me and love me and be happy to see me every day and...

"Heya." 

I nearly jumped out of my skin, falling back from the window and onto my back on the carpeted floor beneath me. With a squeal of indignation, I looked up into the coy face of my best friend, Kenny McCormick. 

He looked like a dork as per usual. His messy blonde hair was tousled around his face like he hadn't bothered to brush it at all before coming to my house. His skin was dusted with freckles and his lips were pulled up in a triumphant smirk. His pretty blue eyes were glittering mischievously and I felt a bit like a mouse who'd been caught by a cat and was now at the cat's mercy.

"Kenny, you asshole! How the hell did you get in here?!" I growled, crossing my arms over my chest grumpily. 

It's not like I didn't want to see him. It was more of the idea that my parents had decided to just let him in without me knowing. 

In fact, it wasn't really that much of a surprise. Kenny had slept over a lot before when his home life got to be too much. He was a common visitor and house guest and by far my best friend in the whole world.

I grew up here like any other South Park kid and going to kindergarten had been a traumatizing experience to me. There were too many little kids in the same place and the teachers were always sticking their noses in your business. It had been so overwhelming to me that, as embarrassing as it was, I sat in the corner and cried. 

That's when I'd met Kenny.

The little orange-parka donned weirdo had stumbled over to me on legs that were too short to do much. He'd offered me his gloved hand and a missing-toothed smile and I was sold. I had took his hand and he led me over to the cubbies, fished a pretty interesting looking magazine from his own, and offered to let me look at it.

Of course, I had no idea what the hell I was in for. 

We'd chosen a spot near the back of the room and he'd flipped open the magazine to expose a half naked woman with a sultry smile and all too huge breasts.

Immediately, I'd snapped the magazine shut, blushed intensely, and laid my face on my hands. 

If my mom found out that I'd just looked at that, I wouldn't be able to sit for days.

Kenny had simply shrugged, reopened the magazine and seemed to lose himself in the magazine. 

After awhile, the temptation was too much and I joined him. 

Mainly we just slugged each other's shoulders and giggled at the dirty pictures. We were too young to understand the whole concept of Playboy so we thought it was just plain funny. 

After that, we'd gotten to know each other better. He came over to my house on Fridays and we played video games. If I walked up to the park or the pond, he was already there, skipping stones by himself or with one of his weird friends. When I went to the movies, I'd find him sleeping in the back underneath a pile of stolen candy.

It was almost like I couldn't escape him.

Not that it was a bad thing.

Over time, I'd began to fall for him. I mean, it was kind of hard not to when he was constantly defending me from bullies and jerks or teaching me a hack on a new game. He never forgot my birthday and always got me gifts even though he couldn't afford much. In fact, even though I wasn't big on stuffed animals, I had an old, bedraggled teddy bear on my pillow from Kenny. 

I cuddled with that bear every night and pretended it was Kenny. I mean, it smelled like him so it wasn't all that weird. 

To top off that he was a sweet, funny, and yes, quirky guy; he was also very good-looking. 

He had that rugged poor guy look to him, but in many ways, he was a lot richer than I was. He and his siblings were very close to each other and Kenny seemed to have a lot of friends (and girlfriends). I didn't exactly appreciate all the gross girls that came and went every other day, but Kenny was my best friend. I couldn't just yell at him for wanting some action. 

With a sigh, I realized I'd gotten distracted. Kenny was looking down at me expectantly.

"I-I'm sorry, dude. What did you say?"

Kenny rolled his eyes, but smiled fondly, offering me a hand.

"The Mr and Mrs let me in. You'd think you'd be happier to see me, space case." He rumbled playfully.

It was my turn to roll my eyes, but I took his hand nonetheless and stood up. Brushing off my back, I gave him a curious look.

"Okay, so I got HOW you got here, but WHY are you here?" I asked, giving him a once over. 

Usually you could tell when he was having family issues because his parka would be dirty or scuffed and he'd be a little battered looking. His father tended to take his anger out on him at times, though Kenny always seemed to heal very quickly. I didn't approve of how passively he took the beatings. It was almost like he didn't believe he had any say in the matter.

Kenny gave me a mock-hurt look, his lip trembling slightly. 

"Aw, can't I just come to visit my best friend because I want to?"

I put my hands on my hips, falling into character as he whimpered like the baby that he was.

"Knowing you, you don't just want to visit. Nice try, McCormick, but you're not getting into my pants tonight. I want to get to school at a decent time tomorrow AND be able to walk correctly."

Kenny chuckled though for a second, he almost didn't seem to think that that would be a bad thing. He played it off excellently though and I was sure I'd imagined it.

"Aw, you're no fun. Always so mean to me, (Y/N)." Kenny sighed with disappointment before straightening himself out and looking me directly in the eyes. It was hard to focus on his intense gaze, but I managed to do so without melting into a puddle on the floor. "Anyways, that's not exactly why I'm here." 

I cocked an eyebrow.

" 'Not exactly?' " 

Kenny smiled sheepishly, running his fingers through his hair nervously. He looked a little scared and I felt my heart race.

No way. 

Was he actually going to ask me out?

I fought the urge to excitedly scream yes and instead kept calm, waiting for him to continue.

"Well...you know how tomorrow is Valentine's Day?" Kenny asked, giving me a shy look. 

I nodded a bit too quickly.

"Yeah...well...I..." He hesitated, thinking of the right words. I mentally encouraged him to just say it. Just say that he's loved me since we met. Just say that he'd love to just give me a kiss right here and right now. Just say that he thinks about me all the time. Just say- "I sort of forgot to get my girlfriend a present."

And at that, I deflated. 

I felt like someone had put on spiked cleats and tap danced on my heart. I tried to look unaffected, but I knew that my shoulders had lowered along with my gaze.

"O-Oh. Uh, so...what do you want me to do about that?" I asked, sounding a little saddened without trying. I tried to look more interested so I didn't hurt Kenny's feelings. If he had come to me for advice or something, I wasn't going to turn him down.

"I, uh, sort of wondered if you'd know what to get her? I'm not really good at this whole 'love' thing. I'm more of a 'tap that and run' sort of guy. But, I really feel like this one is special. The one. She means a lot to me."

I nodded slowly, trying to imagine a single girl in the world that was a perfect match for my crush other than me. Not trying to be vain, but there wasn't anyone.

"Yeah, I can try, I guess." I muttered. "I can't just go off of that though. All girls are different. Describe her to me and I'll try to come up with something."

Kenny looked thoughtful for a moment, tapping his chin like he was in a movie. He then brightened up.

"She's gorgeous really. Like honestly beautiful. And a lot of it is natural beauty. I don't even think she wears makeup." 

I nodded. 

"So makeup is out of the question."

Kenny kept going.

"She's really funny, hilarious even! She always makes me laugh, even when I'm super upset. She's just...she's amazing honestly." 

I gave Kenny an exasperated look.

"Listen dude, you're being super sweet and she's lucky to have a loving boyfriend like you, but you're not telling me anything about her interests." I tapped my foot a bit irritably. This girl sounded so great. Nothing like me... "Look...does she like chocolate? Or flowers?" 

Kenny nodded. 

"She's a chocolate-holic. She sucks at taking care of flowers, but she likes them enough."

I thought to the dead succulents on my desk. She couldn't be much worse than me. 

"Well, then there you go. Just get her a box of chocolates and some flowers. Case closed. You're out of the park. She'll probably thank you with some hot make out session or something. Girls are suckers on Valentine's Day." I kicked at the floor. "Now if that's everything, I sort of want to get to bed and-"

Kenny's blue eyes widened with distress.

"W-Wait, it's only eight o'clock! You rarely get to sleep before at least ten."

I cracked my knuckles absent-mindedly.

"Well, maybe I want to look somewhat decent tomorrow so I can find a date. Listen Kenny, not everyone can wake up as good-looking as you do." I blinked, surprised that I'd said that. I realized that I could play it off as the flirty joking we tended to do, but did I really want to laugh it off?

Kenny paused for a second before smirking and flexing for me (swoon) before thinking again and immediately putting on a puppy dog look.

"Aw, come on (Y/N)! You have to help me! I can't just get her flowers and chocolate! That's too...basic. She's special so her gift needs to be too." 

I sighed deeply, sitting back on my soft bed. I brought my palm to my face and dragged it down slowly.

"Listen Kenny, I really can't help you. I have to get to bed, alright? I'll just...I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" 

Kenny's gaze dampened but he nodded. He gave me a wave and walked out into the hallway despondently. I felt sort of bad. All he'd wanted to do was treat his girlfriend.

I sighed, turning my face into my pillow.

"Why...?" I moaned, slowly drifting to sleep.

\------------

"H-Happy Valentine's Day (Y/N)!"

Butters Stotch handed me a Hello Kitty valentine kindly, sending me a big grin. He'd dressed accordingly to the holiday in a bright shade of pink and with a cute heart hair clip in his blonde hair. 

I hated that he could pull that off when I couldn't.

I took the valentine and gave him a tired smile.

"Thanks, Butters. Have a good one." I murmured.

Butters beamed before turning and finding Eric Cartman in the hall and racing after him like a hopeless puppy. I watched as Cartman took the valentine, ripped it in half and threw the pieces at Butters. I was going to go over and defend him but Butters simply grinned and skipped down the hall to Craig Tucker.

I rolled my eyes.

How could he be so happy?

He, like me, was single this year for Valentine's Day. His Canadian girlfriend had dumped him the week previous, but he didn't seem the least bit affected. He was like the epitome of sunshine. I wondered half-heartedly how Cartman could find it in him to push him around.

Standing from my desk with a sigh, I walked very zombie-like to my locker. There was a smiley face sticker plastered on the outside and I acknowledged that Butters had been here too. I looked around before peeling the sticker off and throwing it on the floor of the locker. 

I wasn't in the mood for positivist in all honesty.

I was alone, again.

School had already ended about ten minutes ago and the people who walked home, like me, were the only ones still here. I could have rode the bus, but I didn't feel like watching the couples sharing spit in the seats.

I turned as I heard footsteps behind me. My head dipped sadly as Kenny walked over excitedly. In his arms was a small bouquet of daisies that I knew were from his mom's vase. He also held an already opened box of chocolates that I was pretty sure he got out of the garbage can. 

Plastering on a fake smile, I waved at Kenny. He tried to wave back, but his arms were a bit full. He made his way over to me and grinned happily.

"(Y/N)! Can you do me a big favor?" He asked, a child-like innocence to his voice.

Innocence? Kenny? Is this really the same boy I knew in kindergarten?

"Yeah, sure Ken. What do you need?" I asked, coughing a bit into my sleeve awkwardly.

Kenny shifted the objects in his arms.

"Can you help me find my girlfriend?" He asked sheepishly. 

I rolled my eyes.

"You really are hopeless, you know that, McCormick?" I huffed loudly, shutting my locker and turning to him. "You'd be lost without me, really." 

Kenny nodded insistently, motioning towards the door to the outside.

I followed him to the door and scanned the snowy outdoors. I could see Bebe Stevens talking with Wendy Testaburger over by the fence. They seemed to be arguing about a valentine that Wendy was holding. 

I knew it was neither of them.

Wendy was dating Stan and Bebe had already been tapped and left for dead. She'd been gross anyways. A bit of a bitch.

I turned my head and kept looking.

Over on the old playground, Red Tucker was chatting with Jimmy Valmer. She giggled, covering her face as Jimmy told a god-awful joke. 

Not her...

Looking still, I picked out Token and Nichole hugging near the bus stop. 

Nope...

"Kenny, are you sure she didn't already go home? Why the hell did you wait so long to give her the presents anyways?" 

Kenny gave me a slightly offended look.

"Geez, it's like you don't think I know my girlfriend. She doesn't ride the bus or get picked up. She walks usually. She doesn't like how crowded the buses are." 

I shrugged.

"Can't blame her. I hate crowds."

Kenny nodded. 

"Okay, dude. If we're going to find her, you have to describe her to me. This is going to be a wild goose chase otherwise." I stated, shadowing my eyes and looking for more possible girls.

Not Annie...

"Well, she happens to have gorgeous eyes. She always tells me that she hates the color, but I think it's beautiful." 

That sounded familiar. 

"Kenny, more specific. What color?" I questioned.

Kenny ignored me as per usual. 

Not Millie...

"She has the softest hair in the world and I just like to sit and play with it sometimes. Especially when we're playing video games." 

I blinked.

"She's a gamer?" 

Kenny shrugged.

"Yeah, but she doesn't really consider herself one. I think she just likes to win personally."

I shivered. 

Not Esther...

"Her body is absolutely perfect, but my god, is she ever self-conscious. I always have to remind her that beauty is in the eye of the beholder. In fact, she's the prettiest girl I know." 

I looked down at my chest and stomach. 

"I could relate to this chick. Maybe I should be her friend."

Kenny laughed.

"I think you already are. Well, I hope you like her anyways. You see her everyday!"

I blinked.

"What sort of drugs are you on and are you willing to share? I don't have any girl friends. Just you, basically."

Kenny's laughing grew louder and I wondered what was so funny. It was starting to make me angry.

"If you don't cut that out and tell me who she is right now I'll-"

"You'll what?" Kenny asked, raising an eyebrow playfully.

I stuttered, my face growing hot.

"I'll-"

Kenny rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I'll cut the shit and show you who she is, okay? Don't get so worked up. One would think you're jealous of her." 

I stomped my foot. I had had it. No going back now.

"Maybe I am jealous of that lucky bitch! I mean, I've known you all my life and you've never given me a chance. I'm jealous! I'm super jealous! I'm the most jealous person alive at this moment in time. I'm jealous because she has you and I don't."

Kenny stopped, his face paled and eyes wide. He hesitated before dragging his fingers through his hair.

"Well, that's awkward."

I growled, looking at the ground.

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

Kenny looked up at me.

"Because she's standing right in front of me."

I tilted my head in bewilderment, feeling a bit guilty. I looked behind me, to the side, behind Kenny in case he was being a dick.

There was no one even relatively close to him except-

-except for me.

My face turned white as a sheet and then proceeded to turn a shade of tomato red to top it off. I was frozen, paralyzed. I didn't know what to say so I didn't.

Kenny grinned shyly and handed me the flowers and chocolates. I took them robotically, just staring at him.

He paused before jumping with a start.

"Oh! Almost forgot. I did get her something special like I said I would." 

And without a warning, the boy of my dreams leaned towards my face and our lips met. 

He was a gentle kisser, very slow and soft. I'd never kissed anyone in my life so I sat frozen with wide eyes as he did all the work. 

It felt like a thousand volts of electricity were working through my body and slowly, I closed my eyes and kissed him back. I was sloppy and inexperienced, but he didn't seem to mind. In fact, I could have sworn he'd smiled against my lips.

Finally, I reluctantly felt him pull back. My eyes fluttered open in an almost intoxicated fashion and I wondered if he'd do that again.

It's not like I'd say no if he wanted to go for round two.

Kenny grinned, pressing another quick kiss on my lips, then my cheek as he pulled me in for a hug. He leaned near my ear.

"So, do you think you'll be friends with my girlfriend after all?"

I swallowed my spit, nuzzling against his cheek.

"I think I could grow to like her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone request this on Quotev so here ya go!


	4. Craig Tucker x Sick Female!Reader: 'Helpless without me'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you get sick at school, you feel like you've got no one to turn to. Luckily for you, a certain raven-haired boy has a different solution.

"And that, children, is why every other country in this world hates America." 

Mr Garrison droned on and on about his history lesson that no one was listening to and all I could do was clutch my stomach and groan. 

Ever since last night, I'd felt awful, and looked it too. 

My eyes had dark grey bags beneath them, my nose was running like a faucet while still somehow remaining congested, and my throat was so sore I could sworn I'd swallowed a cheese grater. On top of all this, my stomach was writhing all night so I had gotten no sleep. 

Usually, I was pretty good at paying attention in school, but my aching body was making it hard this time. 

"Nnn..." I moaned, bending over my desk and resting my face against the polished wood. The coolness felt good against my raging fever, but it did little to ease anything else. Beneath my desk, my foot tapped in an attempt to distract me from my sickness. 

It wasn't working.

"(Y/N)? Are you okay?" 

My friend Wendy Testaburger leaned across her desk and whispered into my ear. Her brown eyes were narrowed with concern. 

"If it's cramps, I have ibuprofen on me-"

"Ugh, n-no, it's not...I'm just sick..." 

I hated how open Wendy was about personal things. I was okay with talking about things occasionally, but she seemed to think that the world was interested in every little thing that female body was capable of. 

Wendy chewed on her bottom lip, looking up at Mr Garrison who was still very much distracted. After she was sure that the coast was clear, she pressed her hand against my forehead. Pulling away quickly at the intense heat, she gasped quietly.

"You weren't kidding!" She exclaimed. "You should really go home, (Y/N). It's not good to be sick around other people. You might have something contagious." 

I rolled my eyes. 

She was often over-dramatic too. 

"I'm sure it's just a cold. It's nothing I can't handle. Stop worrying about me, okay? I'll be fine." 

Wendy seemed unconvinced, but nodded slightly and turned her head back to Mr Garrison who was demonstrating a world war with a bunch of small toy soldiers. 

Class could not go any slower...

\--------------

The bell rang sharply and my head shot up from the desk. I blinked several times to clear the sleepiness from my eyes. When that didn't work, I stood up and stretched, immediately regretting it as my stomach protested. 

I couldn't believe I'd fallen asleep in class. 

With a grimace, I clutched my stomach again and plodded sluggishly to the classroom door. Everyone else had already darted into the hallways to cause trouble and get to their next classes. I just couldn't summon the energy today.

I panted and resisted the urge to cry as I made it to a nearby locker. I leaned on it heavily, fighting back tears as my stomach swirled like a storm. 

Swallowing my spit with a wince, I gave up on toughing it out.

I couldn't help it. 

Tears flooded down my face and I sniffled, closing my eyes. My entire body felt like it was on fire and I tried to resist bawling like a baby. 

"Are you okay?"

I blinked through my tears quickly at the sound of a monotonous voice near my ear. With a gulp, I tried to compose myself enough to respond to the person who'd addressed me.

With a turn of my head, I gasped.

Talking to me was one of the most attractive boys that went to South Park High School; Craig Tucker. 

He was tall, at least a foot or two taller than I was, and boy was he ever cute. He had smoothed down, jet black hair, a lanky build, and a flat expression on his face. The most striking feature of this boy was his icy blue eyes that seemed to glow in the yellowish light of the hallway.

"I... Uh... Um... Sorry..." I whimpered, averting my eyes and looking down at the floor apologetically. "I didn't realize this was your locker..."

Craig shrugged, his lips still set in a straight line. It was like he had virtually no emotions other than bored. 

"It doesn't really matter. Why are you here anyways? Class starts in two minutes." His voice was just as monotone as the rest of him. I wouldn't admit it to him, but it sort of sent shivers down my back whenever I heard it. 

I felt hot tears threatening to spill down my cheeks yet again as I was brought back down to Earth. I felt like I was going to lose my lunch frankly. 

"I'm sick...really sick... I-I don't want to be here..." I sniffed, wiping my nose quickly. 

I thought about what Wendy had told me; that I shouldn't be here. I felt my shoulders begin to shake and my bottom lip tremble and before I knew it, I was full out sobbing in front of Craig Tucker. 

Tears were pouring down my face and I was gasping for breath loudly, my shoulders heaving intensely. I couldn't have stopped if I wanted to. I just kept clutching my stomach, crying, and wishing to melt into the floor beneath me. 

Faintly, I heard a clicking noise followed by some beeping and a tone dial. I paused in my ugly crying for just a moment and watched with curiosity as Craig, not breaking his look at me, waited for someone to answer his phone call.

"Who are you calling?" I asked softly.

"Don't worry about it." Craig mouthed back, his expression never changing.

Finally, there was a click on the other end and I heard an equally flat voice answer him. It sounded more feminine, but not by much. I figured it had to be his mom. 

"I'm leaving school early." Craig stated bluntly. "No, I am. It's important. No. No. I don't care." I saw him reflexively extend his middle finger at his side before shaking his head at me and motioning toward the phone. 

That didn't make me feel a lot better. 

"I'll argue with you later. Bye," Craig finished with flourish. His phone snapped back shut and he dropped it into his coat pocket. He cracked his knuckles and looked down at me. 

Suddenly, he extended a hand and I nearly jumped out of my skin. 

"Come on. We're taking you home." Craig stated as if it were more of a fact than an offer. 

I blinked with surprise, stuck between staring at his hand and his eyes. Tentatively, I took his hand and walked a bit closer to him. I felt my face heat up, this time not from the fever. I covered my cheek with my free hand and hoped that Craig would think it was just the sickness. 

"What do you mean? We still have a while before school gets over and I ride the bus and-"

"And you're sicker than a dog. I'm taking you home whether you like it or not. Come on, you can check out at the office while I get the car warmed up." 

Before I could say anything, the bell rang for the next class to begin and Craig smirked slightly, his lips curling up on the side.

"I'd hurry, (Y/N)." 

My mouth tried to form words but nothing intelligent could be thought of. Finally, I just let out a squeaky 'okay!' and hurriedly trotted down the hallway to the office.

\-------------------

After the nurse had taken my temperature and pronounced me sick (no kidding), I was released from the hell that we call school. Before the nurse even had a chance to ask if I wanted to call a parent or guardian, Craig walked into the office, grabbed me by the hand, and we were off.

It was sort of a blue from there. Craig had helped me into his silver car, asked me where my house was, and started to drive. His car was warm and comfortable and smelled just like he did. Somewhere along the way, he'd given me his coat to snuggle up with and I had done so eagerly, rubbing my face against the soft fabric. 

As we pulled up in the gravelly driveway of my house, I gave Craig a shy, but curious glance.

Craig didn't care about anyone or anything. He never gave anyone a second glance and was hardly even nice to his own friends. He was constantly in the principal's office for flipping the bird twenty-four seven and got into physical fights a lot with the other boys. 

We'd never really spoken, partially because he never really spoke to anyone out of his friend group. I wasn't a part of it no matter how hard I wish I was. As bad as it was to admit, I had a huge crush on him.

It was sort of hard not to and at the moment, he was making it that much worse by getting me home safely in his nice care with his coat against my face.

I didn't understand why he was suddenly being so nice to me. 

"Th-Thanks for driving me home. I'll go get the key and-"

"Okay." 

I blinked before shaking my head and opening the car door. I stepped outside and onto the cold snow with a shiver. It was noticeably chillier outside than in Craig's car and I had to fight the urge to hop back in and cuddle up next to him. 

I had taken a few unsteady steps before I had the other car door open and shut. My eyes flickered to the side and I saw Craig following me up to the entrance of the house. 

"U-Um-"

"What? Can't find your key or something?" 

"N-No..." I shook my head, fishing my house key out of my pocket. "I just... Never mind."

Unlocking the door to the house quickly and stepping inside, I breathed a sigh of relief. It felt so much better to be home than in the gross school with gross kids. The lights were all off and no one was home, but I felt better already.

"Achoo!" I sneezed. It was as if my body was disagreeing with me on that last thought.

Craig, who was standing on the stoop outside, gave me a questioning look. I'd never seen so much expression from him at once.

"Can I come in?" Craig asked. 

That was another new thing to me. Craig never asked if he could do things. He simply did them and didn't take no for an answer. 

I felt like I was looking at a completely alien person. 

"U-Uh, yeah, sure! I mean, if you want to grab a soda or something before you leave, it's the least I could do." 

Craig nodded, stepping inside and closing the door quietly. Once inside, he pulled his chullo hat off of his head and hung it on a nearby coat rack. 

Coat...

I felt my face redden as I realized I was still clutching Craig's coat in my other hand.

"Oh, geez! Sorry! Here's your coat!" I stammered, handing the coat out to Craig who simply shook his head and gave me the faintest smile I'd ever seen.

"Keep it," he said causally, "I have plenty more at home. Now why don't you go lay down and get comfy somewhere? You look like you could use some rest." 

Without arguing, I just nodded. I was thoroughly exhausted and even the mention of laying down somewhere made me that much more tired. With a yawn, I turned and walked over to my room. 

The door was still open from this morning so I shambled in, flopping onto my bed without taking off my coat or shoes and sighing.

Who knew a bed could be so comfortable? 

Moving the coat to my chest, I snuggled around it and closed my eyes. 

As my thoughts grew heavy and my breathing deepened, the last thing I thought of was Craig and how much he'd done for me in the past day.

\-----------------

"(Y/N) (Y/N), are you awake?"

"Mmmmgh..." I mumbled unintelligibly, shifting onto my back. Craig's coat was covering me up like a blanket.

I could smell something delicious wafting through the air and my mouth watered. Reluctantly, I opened my eyes to see what it was. 

At the door, Craig peered at me almost sheepishly. In his hands was a cup of what I presumed was tea. 

"Come in..." I murmured, feeling a little more at ease with being around him. I figured after Craig had been blunt all day, I could be too for a minute. 

Craig nodded and walked into my room, inspecting it intently. Finally, his drifting eyes landed on my sprawled out form. He stepped over to the edge of the bed and sat down, careful not to spill the piping hot tea onto me. 

That would have hurt. 

"Sit up." Craig commanded. 

Compelled to do what he wanted me to, I positioned myself upward on the pillow beneath me and propped myself up on my elbow. I looked into his icy blue eyes contentedly. 

The nap had really helped to chill me out.

Craig motioned to the tea and blew gently on it for a bit. 

"Open up. It's peppermint." He explained, taking a small drink from it himself as if to prove it wasn't poisoned or the like. 

I blushed and opened my sore mouth weakly, still a little woozy from earlier. 

Craig gently maneuvered the cup to my lips and helped me take a small sip before taking the drink back and setting it on a bedside drawer. My tongue flicked across my bottom lip as I savored the taste of the cool peppermint mixed with the hot tea. 

For awhile, neither of us said anything to each other. Our eyes were locked for a second until Craig seemed a bit more nervous than I'd ever seen him. His eyes shifted from my lips to my eyes and back again. 

I couldn't stay quiet anymore. 

"Craig, how come you've randomly started to care about me? You've never noticed me in the halls until today and we barely ever talk and I just... Is it just because I'm sick?" 

I was immediately embarrassed at my outburst and covered my mouth with my hands. I hoped I hadn't just screwed everything up. 

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it like that... It's just..." I paused, licking my lips nervously. "You're...on another level compared to me. Why now are you being so nice to me?" 

Craig himself looked a bit stunned at this and his icy blue eyes were wide. For a second, he had nothing to say. Finally, after failing to compose himself, I saw something I thought I'd never see.

Craig blushed.

And it wasn't just a tiny bit of blush either. His entire face was coated in tomato red embarrassment. 

And hell if it wasn't the cutest thing I'd ever seen. 

"I.. I guess I'm not really the best at...showing my emotions, am I?" Craig stammered after a while of silence. A goofy smile had morphed his face into a rather warm expression. It was almost otherworldly. "I mean, it's not that I never noticed you... The opposite actually. I sort of stayed away from you because..."

There was a moment's hesitation where I could almost feel Craig's heartbeat pound, or maybe it was mine. I couldn't tell. 

My pulse was racing.

"Because...well, you're really something else (Y/N). You're pretty, but not just externally. You actually have a personality. You're always nice to everyone and you get good grades and...you're the opposite of me. I guess... I've always sort of..." His voice got quiet and almost child-like. "...liked you..."

And with that, I shot up from the bed, pressed my lips against his, and snapped my eyes shut. 

The kiss was a bit unorganized with Craig awkwardly trying to react to the suddenness of it and me trying to act like a professional kisser that I am not. No matter how messy it was though, it was perfect. I felt electricity spark through my body and my face immediately heated up much more than it had all day. 

After a short pause, I pulled back and wiped my lips, immediately feeling horrible. 

My crush had confessed to me, I'd kissed him sloppily, and I was SICK.

Boy, was that a mess.

I felt like I was going to cry again. I was always messing things up. 

Before I could hide my face, apologize, or faint from how powerful that feeling had been, Craig cupped my cheek and gave me another kiss, more gentle this time. He pulled back quickly and gave me another goofy smile and put his hands in his pocket. 

"I guess we're both sick now, huh?" He asked, his voice cracking bashfully. 

I squeaked.

"I-I guess!" 

Craig laughed and it was one of the most beautiful things I had heard all day. 

"Hope you're willing to share your tea with me...and maybe your heart too..."

I grinned shyly.

"Only if you're willing to share the bed with me until we get better."

Craig chuckled before leaning forward, pressing a kiss on my warm forehead, and laying down by my side. His arms wrapped around my waist, I shuffled backward against him, and he nuzzled his face against my back.

"When you get better, you have to promise to kiss me like that again, okay?" 

I was glad he couldn't see my face from where he was laying. 

"M-Maybe, but with me being not so gross next time..."

Craig's shoulders rose and fell as he laughed again.

"I love you, (Y/N)... Feel better soon..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by WalkingMeme on Quotev!


	5. Wendy Testaburger x Female!Reader: 'It's an Art Form'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Wendy is asked to do a presentation on yuri artwork, she is very excited to tell you about it. Things go downhill fast when she is a part of the phenomenon.

'It's an art form' 

It had been about a week since a few Asian American students in South Park's school district has started making artwork of two of the boys in school as a couple and everyone seemed to love it. At least, most of the girls seemed to. A lot of the boy, including Tweek and Craig were seemingly pretty upset about it. Some of them had even stopped hanging out with each other in public for fear that they would be next. 

I honestly didn't see the big deal either way.

My friend Wendy Testaburger had made a nice presentation to show the classes that it wasn't all that bad and it honestly could have gone a little better. Some of the artwork she had chosen was a bit racy and I'm sure that didn't help with people being comfortable with it that much. 

Either way, it seemed as though the boys were pretty much over it now as Tweek and Craig had gotten together after all. They appeared to be happy so the drama had died down. The Asian American students were still making their 'yaoi' artwork and had actually progressed to something new as well. They called it 'yuri' which just looked like lesbian couples to me. 

So far, it had been Red and Bebe. The two HATED each other, so I found it sort of funny. However, Bebe seemed to play it up a little whenever Clyde was around. Clyde, being a typical hormonally charged boy, found the whole thing to hot. 

I found him to be hypocritical. 

With a sigh, I grabbed my math textbook from the top section of my locker. I was just about to close my locker when I heard a pair of shoes tapping on the floor towards me.

I looked up just in time to see a flash of black hair, a pink hat, and a ton of posters before I was thrown onto the floor. Landing heavily on my back, I let out a groan.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, (Y/N)!"

My eyes flickered open with effort and I looked up into the violet eyes of Wendy. They were narrowed with concern, but I could see excitement brewing in the depths of them. 

"It's, uh, no problem," I felt my face heat up slightly as I realized her position over me. "You mind getting off of me though?" 

Wendy smiled shyly, her own porcelain cheeks dusted with pink blush. 

"O-Oh, yeah. No problem." 

She leaned back onto her feet and stood up, offering me a slender hand. Her nails had been painted black and shone without a single crack. I took her hand and she pulled me up with surprising strength. She may be petite, but like hell would I ever piss her off. I'd seen her beat up even the toughest people in our grade before. 

It was one of the little things that made her unique.

And kind of cute.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts as Wendy looked at me expectantly. I realized that I had been daydreaming while she was talking to me and instantly felt bad. I ran my fingers through my (H/C) hair and gave her a guilty smile.

"S-Sorry, I totally spaced out on you, Wendy. Could you repeat everything you just said?" 

Wendy rolled her eyes, but she looked good-natured. Usually she hated to repeat herself as she had to do it virtually any time she was making an important point, but since we were on good terms, I don't think she minded so much. 

I was one of the only people that gave her the time of day.

Maybe I was actually interested in the valid points she was making about political incorrectness and politics...or maybe I just liked hearing the sound of her voice. Like Kyle Broflovski, the other debate master in school, she got very passionate whenever she was talking about something cared a lot about. Her voice was powerful and made you pay attention, even if it was only subconsciously. 

To be honest, I could see her becoming the president someday. 

"It's alright, (Y/N). Anyways, I was just letting you know that I'm holding another presentation today in the auditorium. This time, I want to bring light to the new yuri artwork that's been popping up." Wendy excitedly gathered up the posters that had fallen on the floor. She unfurled one to show a picture of Allie Nelson and Jenny Simmons holding hands and gazing into each other's eyes suggestively. "Aren't these just the cutest?" 

I nodded, thinking in the back of my mind that Jenny was sort of sensitive. I wondered how she'd take this. Hopefully it would turn out as well as Tweek and Craig did. 

Wendy rolled the poster back up and grabbed wildly for a few that were splayed out on the floor.

"I have plenty more too!"

She held up two other posters with a wide, white smile. One of them was of Nichole Daniels and Patty Nelson playing volleyball together in pretty skimpy swimsuits. The other was of Sally Darson and Annie Knitts; Annie was pinning Sally to a wall while Sally blushed and shied away. 

It felt almost awkward to be looking at it.

"Uh, Wendy?" 

"Just wait a second, I've got more around here somewhere-"

Wendy grabbed the first poster she saw that was face down near my locker. She held it up at me without looking and it and grinned. 

I felt heat flash across my face and I was sure that my face was as crimson as Red's hair. 

"Uh, Wendy...?"

This poster was of Wendy herself and...me. 

In the drawing, our lips were connected and our eyes were closed passionately. There was no arguing about who it was in the poster. The artist's attention to detail had gotten down every last imperfection about me (and every last perfection about Wendy) amazingly. What embarrassed me the most though was that I had been guilty of thinking of things like this before. Seeing it in color and right in my face was almost like a smack to my sexuality.

"W-Wendy...uh...that's...us..." I stammered, barely able to form words.

Wendy's brows knit together in confusion and she turned the paper to look at it herself. Immediately, her face was coated with redness. Her violet eyes were wide and she took a step back.

"W-Woah, I...I don't remember seeing that one..." She stated, her voice squeaking. 

Without thinking, I grabbed the posters that were on the floor and rolled them up, handing them over to Wendy awkwardly. I flinched a bit as her fingers brushed mine and she back up instinctively. 

For second, we just stared at each other quietly, our eyes never leaving each other's gazes. 

Suddenly, there was the crackling of the intercom above us and the trance was broken as we both looked up at the nearest speaker.

"Classes are to report to the auditorium for a presentation. Please report to your seats in an orderly fashion and refrain from talking. Thank you." 

I looked back at Wendy, but she kept her eyes on the speaker as if looking back at me would result in her starting on fire. Finally, she turned, but looked down at the floor instead of me. 

I felt my chest clench a little though I couldn't tell you why.

"Guess that's my cue. Gotta go, (Y/N)," Wendy hesitated before continuing. "Will I, uh, see you in the crowd?" 

I nodded a bit too quickly.

"Y-Yeah! Of course. You know I love your speeches." 

Wendy chewed on her bottom lip before nodding and darting off to the auditorium for a brief practice round for her presentation. I watched her go, thinking about the poster that had made everything so...weird. 

With a defeated sigh, I walked despondently to the bleachers.

\---------

Come on, you can't keep acting all weird around her now. You're not the only one to have drawings like that drawn of you. Just toughen up a little and watch your friend give her speech, alright? I bartered mentally with myself. 

I was sitting between Butters and Bradley because I couldn't stand to sit next to any of the girls right now, knowing what I did. The two boys were friendly enough and immediately made room and tried to start up conversations with me when I was looking for a seat, but I just couldn't make myself listen to them.

It was like my heart was doing Morse code for 'I shouldn't be here'. 

The entirety of the bleachers grew very quiet and I lifted my face from my hands to see that the presentation was indeed starting. I could see her, Wendy, walking up the steps to the stage with her usual air of confidence. Her long, silky black hair flowed whenever she took a step. Her eyes were narrowed with determination, but also...worry? 

I'd never seen that from Wendy whenever she was giving a speech. She was usually pretty sure of herself and spoke with confidence, but not arrogance. I instantly felt bad. 

I was the reason she was worried about giving her speech and I was to blame if she messed up.

My hands, which I had rested on my lap, instinctively clench and unclenched. Butters noticed this and he placed a hand on my back with a concerned look in his eyes. I simply brushed him off and told him not to worry. 

Everything will be fine, I tried to convince myself.

But even I couldn't repel the apprehension I felt when the first slide appeared on the curtain on the stage. 

I breathed a sigh of relief. 

It was only the title card.

On it, in a pretty font, read, 'Yuri, A True Pure Form'. Remembering a few of the pictures I'd been shown earlier, I wasn't so sure about the 'pure' part. 

Wendy cleared her throat, puffed out her chest, and strode over to the microphone, making sure there was enough room for people to see the curtain. 

"Hello everyone. My name is Wendy Testaburger and today I will be shedding some light on a new form of artwork that has been brought to us by the Asian American students of our school. Please give them a nice round of applause." 

Instead of clapping, many of the students in the crowd groaned and covered their eyes in preparation for what they were about to see. A lot of the girls (and Butters) seemed very excited to see what was about to be shone though.

I crossed my fingers that the reactions would only get better.

Wendy cleared her throat again, ignoring the rudeness of the crowd. She pushed a button on the remote in her hand and aimed it at the projector on the floor in front of her. The slide changed to show the picture of Nichole and Patty. 

Immediately, gasps rang out from the girls. Nichole's eyes widened and she casted a bewildered glance at her boyfriend Token as if to say 'I had nothing to do with this.' 

Patty, on the other hand, looked disgusted. She stuck her tongue out and gagged. 

A little dramatic there, Patty, I admonished. You should be lucky they paired you with anyone. 

Wendy took in the response and her confident attitude faltered only a bit before she began to speak again. 

"This piece is called, 'A Summer With You.' It demonstrates the girls showing their affection to each other without hiding it. They are portrayed to be exposed, but not at all worried by this. It is a very powerful piece." Wendy said, her powerful voice trailing over the crowd.

"It's pretty hot." Kenny McCormick announced, his eyes looking less than innocent as he wiggled his eyebrows towards the girls' side of the bleachers. Almost all of them gagged in response.

Wendy adjusted the hat atop her head and clicked the button again. This time, the picture of Allie and Jenny appeared on the curtain.

I searched the crowd to find them. 

Allie just shrugged and leaned back in the bleachers, her legs uncrossed and exposing what laid beneath her skirt. I felt my face heat up a little, but I turned my head to find Jenny. Jenny seemed to want to melt into the seat beneath her. 

I felt sort of sorry for her.

"This piece is called, 'A Longing Glance.' It portrays the couple gazing into each other's eyes and sharing unspoken words of love. Again, a powerful piece." 

I heard a snort from Clyde who sat at the top row of bleachers next to Token and Craig. 

"Five bucks' to betting they'll bang later."

"Five bucks' to betting I'll beat the fuck out of you later." Allie responded casually, earning a few immature 'Oooohs' and 'Triggered's' from the boys. 

I looked desperately to gauge Wendy's expression. She was keeping her cool, but she did look a bit stifled at how rude the responses were. 

She clicked the button again and image of Sally and Annie appeared. That earned a few wolf whistles from the boys (and Allie). 

"This piece is called, 'Thinking of Those Times'. This image is a bold message that sexuality is very strong in this day and age. It should not be treated as an oddity in school and should be discussed more fluently." Wendy stated, subtly hinting that the school's sex ed class sucked. She wasn't wrong. 

I inspected Wendy interestedly and noticed her finger was shaking on the button. Her expression had changed ultimately and she looked as pale as a snowman (or snowwoman in her case). She gaze flickered nervously around the crowd until she picked me out and her eyes lingered on mine.

I immediately knew what the next picture was. 

"I'm sorry." Wendy mouthed at me before wincing and pushing the button.

I looked down at the floor, chewing on my bottom lip and hoping my hair was just long enough to cover my face. A hush grew over the crowd and I knew it was there for everyone to see. 

My heart pounded so loud I wondered if the boys beside me could hear it. 

"Now isn't that just the cutest thing?" Butters squealed quietly as not to disturb the silence. He gave me a little clap but I couldn't look at him. 

I could only wonder what Wendy was feeling right now.

Was she embarrassed? Was she proud? Was she feeling like she was going to throw up, sort of like I was? It's not that I was sickened by the image. It was more like I was sickened by the responses the past pictures had been given.

In truth, I liked the picture. 

I liked girls. 

I liked Wendy. 

And boy was I ever worried that everyone would now know.

Wendy hesitated much longer than she had with any of the other pictures. She had a job to do though and she was going to do it. 

"The final image I have chosen to show you today is called, 'True Love.' In this image, you can see that the two girls are truly in love. It just goes to show that you can never be truly happy until you are with that special someone..." I heard Wendy inhale deeply before she concluded the presentation. "And this concludes our presentation on yuri artwork. I hope that you can open your eyes and get the deeper meaning of this new art surge. Thank you."

And with that, I heard her Mary Janes tapping on the stage and she ran out of the auditorium.

\----------------

"Wendy? Wendy, where are you?" 

As soon as I saw my friend that distressed, I took action. I couldn't just leave her without someone to talk to and besides, this included me. 

Standing outside of the school near the back, I looked around near the old playground we used to hang out in. Wendy and I used to sit on the swings and talk, sometimes pretending to be driving an airplane or flying with angel wings. 

I heard sniffling to my side and I turned my head to see Wendy leaning against the wall. Two twin tear tracks trailed down her rosy cheeks and her bottom lip trembled slightly. 

"Wendy? Are you alright?" I asked, my voice low as not to scare her off. 

Wendy's watery eyes met mine for a second before she looked down at the ground.

"I am s-so sorry for doing that to you, (Y/N)." 

My eyebrows lilted down with concern and a bit of confusion as I extended a hand out to her. 

"Sorry for what?" I asked. "Are you okay?" 

Wendy tensed as I brought my hand close to her face, but relaxed against my touch as I brushed away a tear. 

"Sorry for just...throwing that picture out there for the school to see. I should have asked you and all the others for permission. I know not everyone is comfortable with this artwork, but I really just want to broaden their horizons and show that being gay is okay. I shouldn't have done it like this though." She whimpered mournfully. "I'm just making it look bad now. It's no wonder Craig and Tweek were upset. You don't really care until it happens to you." 

"Shh..." I murmured, brushing away more of her tears and letting my hand linger on her cheek. "It's okay. It's fine really. I don't mind honestly. I mean, you had good intentions and it's not like I don't like y-Don't support the LGBT community." I covered up, not so smoothly. 

Wendy's violet eyes looked up at my (E/C) eyes and stayed there for once. She didn't look away and she didn't blink. 

I felt my heart stop. 

Wendy took a small and unsteady step towards me, wiping at her noise sheepishly with her sleeve.

My eyes darted back and forth between her intense gaze and her pink lips.

"(Y/N)... Can I tell you a secret?" Wendy asked, taking another step closer, close enough to press her chest against mine. 

"Y-Yeah, sure! Any time, Wendy." I stuttered, my eyes finally staring past Wendy. It was easier to focus on something other than her for now so I didn't get lost in her eyes. 

"The Asian American students didn't..didn't draw that..."

I blinked, still not looking directly at her.

"What do you mean? Of course they did. They drew all of those pictures." 

Wendy shook her head, her cheeks beginning to heat up with embarrassment instead of the afterglow of crying.

"They drew all of the pictures except...for one..." Wendy looked at the ground for a second before sending a powerful look at my face. "I drew ours." 

And without a warning, Wendy pressed her soft lips against mine and kissed me. 

It lasted only for a few seconds, but when she broke away, I felt like sparks were dancing across my face. My mouth gaped, opening and closing as I tried to think of words to say. I couldn't think at the moment. Everything was a blur of the feeling of Wendy's lips on mine. 

Wendy looked away shyly, her expression looking worried. 

"O-Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, I just got a little caught up and I-"

"I love you Wendy." I said, my voice shaking nervously as I brushed a finger down her face. 

Wendy's breath hitched before she looked back up at me and smiled slowly. 

"I...love you too, (Y/N)." 

I chuckled quietly a little and Wendy gave me another worried look. 

"W-What?"

"I never knew you were such an artist!" 

Wendy blushed, taking a step forward and placing a tiny kiss on my cheek with a shy smile.

"Y-Yeah..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually really proud of this one.


	6. Stan Marsh x Cartman's Sister!Reader 'In love with the hippie.'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are Cartman's sister who is completely smitten with Stan. When he breaks up with Wendy, possibly love ensues.

It wasn't easy being the sibling of the rudest boy in school and it was even worse being his sister. 

Growing up with Eric Cartman was one of the toughest things a girl could go through. Every day, I had to listen to him whine and every night, the sound of his obnoxious snoring kept me awake.

There was virtually no peace around the house and I often had to rely on my friends to bail me out of whatever misadventure he'd gotten me into this time.

To make things worse, Eric was totally too overprotective over me. He could bully me relentlessly, but if anyone else even glanced my way, lord have mercy.

One of the only redeeming things about having him as an older brother was the fact that he had really hot friends: Kenny McCormick, Kyle Broflovski, and Stan Marsh.

Kenny was a typical trailer trash kid with missing teeth, countless scars, and raggedy old clothes. He had messy blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes that seemed to always be staring at my chest. He was generally a nice guy and Eric considered him to be his best friend, but he had one problem; he was a huge pervert.

You could usually find Kenny watching porn on the local library computers or reading Playboy magazines in class. He had little to no shame and I couldn't count the number of times I'd seen him naked even if I used both of my fingers and toes.

He was hot, but definitely not my type.

Kyle Broflovski was one of the most serious and mature boys I knew. He was very intelligent and wasn't afraid to show it in debates and arguments. Just listening to him lecture my brother was enough to give me a headache.

He was cute though, I'd give him that. He had bright green eyes that were almost catlike and a mop of frizzy hair the color of blood hidden under his trademark hat.

The only problem was that Eric seemed to hate him with a passion. Why Eric kept Kyle around anyways was anyone's guess. I had long since accepted the fact that if I ever decided to pursue him, Kyle would be a dead man.

Eric just wouldn't be able to handle his little sister dating 'a dirty Jew'.

Stan Marsh was the last of Eric's small number of friends and he was arguably the least interesting. He had dull black hair with equally dull brown eyes. Everything about him seemed average from his grades in school to his everyday outfit of red and blue. This guy was so predictable that I often knew what he was going to say before even he did.

The only striking about him was his extensive love for animals of all shapes and sizes. He was constantly going out of his way to feed a stray cat or help a turtle cross the highway. In fact, his love for animals had gotten him into trouble quite a few times before. I found him sweet, but not all that interesting.

So why do I have the biggest crush in the history of crushes on him?

It was true. For as long as I could remember, I had the hots for Stan. I didn't know what it was that drew me to him, but it hadn't gone away for the years I'd known him and I doubted that it ever would.

Now, you may be wondering why that would be such a bad thing. I mean, lots of little girls developed puppy dog crushes on their brother's friends. Why couldn't I just tell him how I felt and go on with my life?

The answer to that was a very simple one; Stan was already taken.

He had a pretty girlfriend his age who was passionate about politics, very kind, and always at his side.

It had taken him a long time to confess that he loved her, but when he had, they had immediately hit it off. They seemed to be soulmates, together since fourth grade with little to no mishaps along the way.

It made me happy to know that the nice guy had a nice girlfriend, but it also made me jealous beyond all comprehension.

What did she have that I didn't?

I had (h/l) (h/c) hair, pretty (e/c) eyes, and a love for animals just like Stan did. I'd known him my entire life and we got along decently from what little conversations we had. We might not have talked a lot, but did Wendy know the name of Stan's childhood pet from preschool? Did she know that he sometimes drooled in his sleep? Did she know he still wore Spiderman boxers because he thought they were cool?

From the amount of times Stan and the others had slept over at my house, I bet that I could name off any incredibly obscure fact about him if I was asked.

I could also usually tell how he was feeling just by looking at his calf-like eyes, so when he visited my house with heavy eyes and tear tracks trailing down his cheeks, I knew something was up.

\----------------

I was just about to call it a night when I heard someone knock on the front door.

If it were any other night, Eric would have demanded that Mom or I answer the door because he was far too lazy to. Tonight though, I was home alone.

Mom was out partying and Eric was at his girlfriend, Heidi's house doing god knows what. That left me on my own to do whatever I pleased all night. Usually, I'd just play with Eric's electronics or watch TV, but I'd had no motivation to do much of anything except for stare at the wall and sigh.

Standing with a stretch, I walked over to the door, hesitating.

Mom always warned me not to answer the door when she or Eric weren't home. However, curiosity got the best of me and I pressed my ear against the door.

"Hello?"

"(Y/N)? It's me, Stan."

He said this as if he didn't realize I had recognized his voice as soon as my name had left his lips.

"Oh! Well, come in."

I unlocked and opened the door, revealing a very sad looking Stan Marsh on my doorstep.

I hadn't realized it was raining until I took Stan's appearance in. His raven colored hair was plastered to his forehead and his clothes were soaked. A slight frown tugged his pale lips downward and his coffee brown eyes looked watery. He was missing his trademark hat which made me nervous.

Stan usually refused to leave home without that hat and seeing him without it was otherworldly.

"Thanks, (Y/N)," Stan murmured, stepping inside of the house and standing on the welcome mat despondently.

I habitually closed the open door before realizing that I had just absentmindedly trapped myself in my own house with my crush.

With a gulp, I gave Stan another glance, not liking the new sadness pulsating off of him in waves.

"So, uh, what's up?" I asked smoothly.

Stan looked conflicted.

"Where's your brother? Is he here?"

Pretending that I wasn't hurt by the fact that Stan would rather hang out with Eric instead of me, I answered to the best of my ability.

"He's out."

Nice, I thought to myself.

Stan blinked with disappointment.

No one had ever looked so forlorn to hear that my brother was out before; not even Stan. I was starting to get worried.

"Oh.. Well, I guess I should just go then. Bye, (Y/N)."

"W-wait! I interjected before Stan could even turn to get out the door.

Stan froze, sending me a curious look.

"What?"

I swallowed my spit, forcing myself to keep my voice steady.

"I couldn't help but notice that you're looking down. Are you okay?"

Stan frowned deeper, his hands burying themselves in his coat pockets.

"It's just personal stuff, don't worry."

I crossed my arms, cocking my hip to let him know that I wanted the truth.

"That's not what I asked."

Stan glanced up with surprise before averting his gaze once more.

"I... No, I'm not..."

He looked like he was going to cry and my glare softened. I uncrossed my arms, extending a hand and taking a step closer to him.

"Stan... What's wrong?"

Stan paused before letting his shoulders slump with a sigh.

"It's just... We broke up, Wendy and I. She dumped me for some kid from North Park. I don't even know his name..."

Resisting the urge to fist pump, I gave Stan a sympathetic look.

"Aw, Stan, that's awful..."

Stan shook himself thoroughly, dragging his fingers through his hair in a stressed fashion.

"Man, what am I doing? I don't know why I just told some kid about my personal problems."

I narrowed my eyes indignantly.

"Hey, I'm only a grade below you. Besides, you can tell me anything. I don't mind and I swear I won't tell anyone. You can trust me."

Stan hesitated before nodding with a halfhearted side smile.

"Yeah, I guess..." He looked around awkwardly before turning to the door and giving me a slow wave. "I really should go though. You're probably enjoying your time without Cartman and god knows that hardly happens-"

"Wait, Stan!"

Stan turned his head, this time looking at me with more ease in his eyes.

"Eric's been spending a lot of time away from home lately and I know you need a distraction from...this, so why don't you come over again sometime? We can play video games or something. I dunno." I offered, my face heating up.

Instead of leaving or giving me a weird look, Stan smiled again, this time more genuinely.

"That sounds cool. I'll think about it. See you, (Y/N)." And with that, he stepped outside and I watched him walk away, holding his head a bit higher.

\-----------

"Fuck, (Y/N)! When did you get so good at Guitar Hero?" Stan exclaimed, looking at me with an impressed sense of respect.

"When you started teaching me," I responded, noting with pride that I had beaten my brother's high score by a long shot.

Stan grinned, slugging me playfully.

"Aw, come on; you weren't that bad before."

I cocked an eyebrow skeptically.

"If 'not that bad' means missing every note and dropping the guitar on my foot, then I did amazing."

Stan chuckled, throwing an arm around me and hugging me into his side.

"Seriously, you have to start giving yourself more credit, (Y/N). You're a natural at this game!"

Cuddling my face into his chest, I sighed blissfully.

"Yeah, I guess so..."

Over the past few weeks, Stan had been coming over on Eric's date nights to play video games and watch sappy movies. He'd stopped asking about Eric and started asking about me; 'How are you?', 'What do you want to do today?'

I always had to resist the urge to tell him how much I wanted to kiss him.

At times like these where I was so close to him that I could hear his steady heartbeat, I wished time would stop.

Unfortunately, in this house, nothing good lasted forever.

"Ay, (Y/N), did you order KFC? I am so fucking hungry right now."

At the sound of Eric's voice, Stan instinctively broke away from me, standing up and brushing himself off nervously. I tried not to be hurt by this, instead flicking the TV off and sitting up straight.

Eric stepped into the living room, stopping at the entrance.

"(Y/N), did you hear- Stan? What the hell are you doing here?" His gaze drifted to the discarded Guitar Hero controllers that laid on the ground. "Were you guys playing my Guitar Hero? Weak!"

"Sorry, Eric..." I mumbled, not feeling sorry in the least.

Eric shrugged.

"Whatever. I hardly play that gay game anyways. You can just have it," he turned to face Stan. "You leaving, Marsh?"

Stan nodded, digging his hands into his coat pockets out of habit.

"Yeah, dude. See you later." He took a few steps forward before looking over his shoulder at me. "Bye, (Y/N)."

And with that, he left me and Eric alone together. We exchanged a glance before Eric had a moment of realization.

"Oh, no. Don't tell me that you're falling for the hippie..."

I gave him a stubborn glare.

"Why shouldn't I? He's nice to me and he tolerates you. As far as I'm concerned, he's a keeper."

Eric held up his hands defensively.

"Whoa, whoa, quit your bitching. I don't care if you like him as long as he doesn't try to convert me to veganism or whale worshipping or some shit. I'm just saying it's not gonna happen. That pussy is too torn up over Wendy to get into another relationship again so soon. He's barely talked to Kahl, Kinny, or me since the breakup and I just don't see it happening. Sorry."

I frowned.

"You don't know that..."

Though some part of me could believe it. Maybe Stan only thought of me as a friend or a comfort object. Maybe I really did stand no chance.

Eric shrugged, giving me a neutral look before flopping onto the couch with a huff.

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you. Now ring up KFC, would ya? I'm staving."

\--------

"I'm going out, (Y/N). Make sure you get your homework done or whatever so I don't have to listen to Mom's bitchin' all night."

"Okay, have fun." I called back halfheartedly, blowing at a stray piece of hair gingerly.

I sat on the couch, hardly paying attention to anything in the area as I sulked there was a commercial for a new video game coming out next month on the TV, but I wasn't interested.

As much as I hated to admit it, Eric's words were starting to get to me.

'...too torn up to get into another relationship...'

I sighed, sinking into the Cheese Poof scented cushions beneath me.

Maybe he was right. Maybe I really did stand no chance.

"(Y/N)! You home?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sound of Stan's voice, getting to my feet quickly and bolting to the door in a flash. With a fumbling hand, I swung open the door to see the one and only heartthrob on my doorstep. He was beaming happily and he held a movie case in his hands.

"Hi, (Y/N)," he greeted pleasantly. "How goes it?"

I felt out of breath just listening to him say my name, but I killed the excitement in my head and responded.

"I'm good. What'cha got there?"

Stan held the movie up excitedly.

"It s one if my favorites: Love Actually. It's kind of cheesy, okay, really cheesy, but it's really goofy, I swear. Can I come in?"

I nodded breathlessly, allowing him to step inside and kick his shoes off before closing the door and walking to the living room. I grabbed the movie from Stan, popped it in, and walked back to the couch where Stan had begun to make himself comfortable. He left me a spot next to him and smiled at me.

"I can't tell you how many times I've seen this thing."

I smiled back, feeling warm from head to toe to see him his happy. He hadn't been this sunshiney since head d Wendy were still together.

Together...

I shook my head, climbing onto the couch and curling my legs beneath me. Stan reached over, pulling me closer to him. Tentatively, I laid my head on his chest, still feeling like I shouldn't be here somehow.

'I just don't see it happening. Sorry.'

When would this feeling stop?

\-------------

The movie rolled to the credits and Stan yawned, looking down at me with glittering brown eyes.

"And there you have it, (Y/N); the greatest cinematic masterpiece to exist. Doesn't it just leave you with that warm, fuzzy feeling?"

My heavy eyes refused to close.

"Mmhm..."

Stan's face morphed into one of concern and I tensed as he used his free hand to feel my forehead gently.

"(Y/N), are you feeling alright? You've barely said anything since I've been here. Is something wrong?"

I let my eyes shoot down to the floor. I couldn't look at him.

"Don't worry about it."

"That's not what I said." Stan replied instantly, reminding me of that rainy day those few weeks ago. It felt like so much longer though.

"I... Stan, do you ever miss being with her? Wendy, I mean."

Stan's face turned unreadable for a minute becoming wistful and distant.

"Well, of course I do. We were together for a long time... What does that have to do with anything?"

I felt my heart sink.

"Nothing. I just...wondered."

Stan cupped my face, suddenly turning me to look at him though I was determined to look at anything but.

"(Y/N), I do miss her. I miss her everyday. What we had was...special. But, you know what?"

Stan stared at me intensely before I finally gave in.

"What?"

"It hasn't been so bad lately. I've been missing her less and less and I finally feel like it was the best. Do you want to know why?"

I swallowed my spit, feeling tears threatening to spill down my cheeks.

"Why?"

"Because if I were still with her today, I couldn't do this."

And without a warning, Stan leaned forward, closed his eyes, and pressed his soft lips against mine.

Immediately, my eyes snapped shut and I melted into the kiss, tilting my head for a better angle and feeling hot tears trail down my cheeks.

Eventually, Stan pulled back slowly and with all the gentleness I could have asked for. His eyes were half shut and he radiated the warmth that I longed for.

"I-I love you!" I cried, losing my battle against the overwhelming happiness I was feeling.

Stan looked at me fondly before stealing another kiss; this one more passionate. I returned the kiss to the best of my ability.

Suddenly, the front door opened and before we could break away, Eric barreled in.

"Sorry, forgot my hat-" Eric stopped, watching us as he stood frozen.

We didn't stop. We couldn't. This had taken too long to get here for us to want to.

Eric simply rolled his eyes before turning his head and shielding his eyes.

"Sick dudes; right on the goddamn couch."


	7. Tweek Tweak x Male!Reader 'Clumsiness and Coffee Shops'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you bump into a shaky blonde boy at a local coffee shop, you decide he might be worth looking into.

The sun was out today and I could feel the warm rays on my face and back. The usual chilly breeze that lingered in South Park was stifled for now and it was an unusual and pleasant experience to say that I was warm for once in this commonly snow covered town.

Fresh, green grass was finally exposed along the sidewalks and in the park and all around me, there were wild flowers of every color. Birds chirped happily as they flew around the trees and every once in awhile, I'd see a stray rabbit or squirrel pattering along.

I walked down the sidewalk of the street I lived on, blasting music into my ears with the headphones I'd gotten for my birthday. They were hand-me-downs, but they worked well enough for me to use them often. My MP3 player was on shuffle, but that was okay. I had listened to the hundreds of songs on it millions of times before. I wasn't a very talkative person and music was the one thing that kept me from staying home at all times.

Because of this, I was labelled the 'antisocial loner'. I didn't mind. That usually meant that I wouldn't be faced with socialization because people were too apprehensive to talk to me. 

It's not that I was intimidating because I really wasn't in the slightest. It's just that people usually don't like taking the first initiative when talking to other people. I was one of them like that. Saying the first sentence to someone was as nerve-wracking as could be and I absolutely hated it. 

Unfortunately, that was why I hardly knew anyone in this town personally despite growing up here. 

I had a couple of friends that I could name off using only one hand, but we rarely hung out due to them being much more social than I was. 

My best friend was most likely Clyde Donovan. He was in my grade and he was one of the only people that was willing to talk to me. He was sort of pudgy with coffee brown hair and matching brown eyes. He was always wearing jerseys for the many sports he took part in and he was incredibly active for someone of his stature. 

He'd grown up without a lot of parental guidance due to his mother dying when he was young so I'd sort of taken him under my wing. Or, perhaps it was the other way around. Either way, we were always there for each other whenever we had problems though I usually took the role as the therapist friend. Clyde was overemotional and almost always had something new to cry about. 

I never made fun of Clyde for this, though it was very tempting at times. I knew that I was the only one he could talk to without being judged so I'd continue to listen to him vent if he wanted me to. 

Of course, Clyde had other friends too being as extroverted and social as he was. In fact, he had quite the squad. 

His friend group consisted of a great variety of people. I hardly knew any of them aside from sharing classes with them and even then, a lot of them were super otherworldly to me. 

Arguably, Clyde's best friend, besides me of course,was Token Black. 

Token was a very mature and completely loaded kid who was ultimately one of the only other people that showed Clyde compassion about his mom. The two always hung out along with a couple of other boys.

Craig Tucker was also a common friend of Clyde's. Personally, I didn't understand how they could be such good friend considering they were polar opposites. Craig was completely introverted and hardly spoke to anyone. He was constantly at the principal's office for bad behavior and I hoped that wouldn't rub off on my friend as well. 

Clyde also hung out with some other boys I didn't know much about. There was Jimmy Valmer (class comedian), Kevin Stoley (Star Wars nerd), and some kid named, Jason who was an oddball. 

I never really talked to Clyde's other friends aside from when I was paired with them in group projects and stuff like that. Even then, the conversations were short lived and nothing memorable. 

Out of all of them, I got along with Jimmy the most. He seemed to appreciate my jokes much more than the other boys did. Clyde was laugh whenever I told them, but I had a feeling he never really understood the meaning of them which made them that much less funny. Jimmy, on the other hand, always seemed to get them right away and we often had 'joke wars' and 'pun offs' to see who the alpha jokester was. 

So far, Jimmy had kicked my butt to Timbuktu and back, but I was always practicing when I was on my own, which was a lot. 

Someday I'd beat him. 

I looked down at the MP3 player in my hand with surprise as it suddenly fizzled out, giving me a faded 'low battery' warning before promptly shutting down. I desperately attempted to revive it, knowing very well that it was way past the point of no return. 

Great. 

That left me with virtually no reason to stay outside. I could immediately feel anxiety creeping up on me, telling me to go back home and curl up on the bed while chanting religiously to the lord to charge my MP3 player within a couple of seconds. 

I refused to give in to my intrusive thoughts however, continuing to walk, a bit more angrily. My shoes stomped on the ground and I pouted, my hands dipped into my sweater's pockets. The heat of the sun suddenly felt more intense now that I was no longer distracted and after awhile of my quiet fit throwing, I was beginning to really regret wearing my usual heavy clothing.

Sweat was beginning to pool down my face and I found myself to be panting a bit more with each step I took. My throat was parched as well as I hadn't drank anything aside from a small glass of water this morning. 

Sometimes, I wondered if I was fit to take care of myself without supervision. 

Suddenly, the scent of coffee wafted through the air and I looked up with bleary eyes to see that I was approaching a cafe of some sort. A large sign sat on the top of the building, but in the sweltering heat, I couldn't make it out. 

My thoughts whirled groggily as I felt myself begin to drool. That coffee smelt pretty good right about now and my feet were currently headed straight towards the source of the smell. 

Most public places have air conditioning, right? 

I paused, standing outside of the coffee shop (that I discovered was named, Tweek Bros) and catching my breath. If it weren't for the heat, I wouldn't be so easily winded. I angrily questioned myself as to why I'd decided to step foot outside today, but stopped when a tall woman with short brown hair exited the building. She had a bag full of some sort of pastries in her arms and she had a phone pressed to her ear against her shoulder. She gave me a smile as she passed by, but I hadn't noticed. All I could focus on was the gust of cool wind that came with her.

That was all it took to convince me to step inside of Tweek Bros.

Whisking past the door and jumping slightly as it shut behind me, I breathed out a sigh of relief.

Now this was what I was used to.

The inside of the coffee shop was cool, almost chilly with an air conditioner running on high. All around me, the fragrance of freshly ground coffee beans drifted through the breeze. There were several people who were sitting at the small tables and drinking their coffees leisurely. I spotted a little girl with brown pigtails taking small bites out of a doughnut while her companion (a boy I recognized as Kenny McCormick) watched her lovingly. 

Now that was tempting.

Not only was I thirsty as all hell, but my stomach decided to grumble on cue. I was surprised that no one in the ten mile radius seemed to hear it, but figured it was a good thing. 

Hurrying over to the counter, I looked down at my sweater pocket, shoving my MP3 player into it. Not paying attention to what was ahead of me, I bumped into someone who fell back with a yelp. I heard liquid splash onto the linoleum and I opened my eyes to see a shivering boy with blonde hair and big green eyes looking at me in horror. His bottom lip trembled and he looked as if he were about to cry.

I'd seen this boy around often, and I recognized him as one of Clyde's good friends, but I could not, for the life of me, remember this kid's name. 

My eyes trailed down from his face and I felt my heart drop to the floor as I looked at his sopping wet apron. The white cloth was coated with coffee and the Styrofoam cup it had been held in was open on the floor nearby.

"Oh, man, I am so sorry. Here, let me help you." I offered, extending a hand to the drenched boy on the floor. He gave me an scared look, chewing on his bottom lip before taking my hand and allowing me to help him up. He absent-mindedly brushed his apron though that was not helping in the slightest.

"N-no! Don't be s-sorry. I-it was my f-fault. I should h-have been paying a-attention to where I was g-going!" The boy squeaked, his left eyes twitching noticeably. "Are y-you okay?"

I gave him a concerned glance, my eyebrows furrowing. 

"Am I okay? I should be asking the same to you. I ran into you and you fell. That coffee spilled all over you and that could not have been pleasant. Are you okay?"

The apron-clad boy looked down at himself for a moment before nodding shakily. 

"I-I'm okay... I r-really should c-clean this up before s-someone, erk, slips..." 

With that, he knelt down, fishing some napkins out of the apron's pocket and finding that they had somehow managed to remain untouched by the hot coffee. He hurriedly swiped the paper over the spills as if this was a recurring thing here. 

"Here, let me help you."

I bent over at the knees, reaching for the discarded Styrofoam cup that laid a bit away from the shaky boy. Just as I was about to grab it, the other boy also reached for it and his trembling fingertips grazed across my hand. 

At the first sign of contact, the employee immediately shot backwards, his face red with embarrassment. 

"S-sorry!" He yelped, going after the broken lid instead. He stood back up with the garbage and I straightened, extending the cup to him gingerly.

"It's fine, really. Here you go." With my free hand, I scratched the back of my head, feeling more than a little guilty. "I'm sorry too. Shoulda been looking where I was going. I really hope you won't get into any trouble or anything..."

The boy looked at me with questioning eyes, his gaze meeting mine for a millisecond before he looked down at the floor instead, taking the cup from me gently. He shoved the napkins and the broken lid into the cup and placed the garbage into his apron's pocket. 

"I'll b-be f-fine, I p-promise." I watched as he rubbed his hands together out of habit and he shyly looked up at me, still looking as if he was unsure if he could do so. "Thanks f-for helping me clean up..."

I gave him a reassuring smile before placing my hands back into my pocket awkwardly. 

"It's no problem..."

For a moment, there was nothing but awkward silence in the coffee shop. I could feel the gazes of the customers around the building burning on my skin, but I found that I couldn't stop looking at the floor. The blonde boy's foot was tapping rapidly and every once in awhile, he would emit a tiny tic or wring his hands. 

I coughed to clear my throat, forcing myself to look at the blonde who almost seemed to have been staring at me as he dropped his gaze quickly and let out a quiet 'eek!'

"S-so, ah, I've seen you around school and I think you might hang out with Clyde, but, uh, I have no idea who you are. I feel like I should know it though. Mind refreshing my memory?" I asked, mentally cringing at how awkward and creepy I sounded.

Tweek twitched, his eyes darting to my face once again and searching my gaze for any malign intent. Finding none, he looked down once more. 

"T-T... My name's, a-ahem, T-Tweek and I hang out with C-Clyde sometimes... I, ah, d-don't know you either, s-sorry..." 

"Tweek, huh? That's a cool name. Oh, you're Tweek Tweak, right? I think we might have been partners in science once when we were younger!" I gave Tweek a smile, extending a hand and trying to come off as much more confident then I really was. "Anyways, it was a while ago. Lots of things have happened since then. I'm (Y/N); (Y/N) (L/N)." 

Tweek hesitated, staring at my hand forever before tentatively reaching out his own hand, and placing it against mine. His skin was smooth and soft and I could feel Tweek trembling heavily. He reminded me a lot of a little kid or even a shaky kitten. 

Unfortunately, his hand was also sort of sticky from the coffee he'd cleaned up and I felt my hand stick to his as he pulled away with horror. 

"Oh, Jesus! I am s-so sorry! L-let me get you a t-towel or something-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hey! It's okay, Tweek. I'm fine, see?" I wiped my hand on my pants and showed him that it was clean. "No big deal." 

Tweek shifted his weight from foot to foot, his eyes not meeting mine. 

"G-God, I'm such a fuck up! I-I really n-need to pay more attention. Gah!" He yelped, his hands flying to his head and latching onto the messy blonde hair atop of it. I watched as he strained against himself and I felt myself grow angry as whispers began to ring out around the cafe. 

"What is that kid's problem?"

"Does he have Tourette's or something?"

"What a freak."

Without thinking, I furrowed my eyebrows, grabbed one of Tweek's hand and pulled him outside of the coffee shop. As the door closed behind us, I sent a glare to the customers inside, daring them to speak up.

I may not have known Tweek very well, but he didn't deserve that sort of humiliation. 

Turning away from the door, I looked at Tweek and instantly felt bad. He was shuddering more noticeably and his breath was coming in short, panting gasps. His emerald eyes were wide and darted from the door to me and back. His fists clenched and unclenched, now at his side instead of his hair. 

"J-Jesus..." He mumbled to himself. "I am g-gonna be in s-so much t-trouble." Although I didn't know it was possible, his eyes grew wider and he took a step back. "O-oh, god, are you gonna b-beat me up?!" 

I blinked with surprise. As if I could ever beat this kid up. 

"No, of course not! I just wanted to get you out of there. It's obvious that you're stressed out and all those people probably weren't happening," My eyes narrowed with concern and I took a step forward, reaching my hand out cautiously. I was careful to be slow so as not to upset Tweek more than he already was. "Are you okay?"

Tweek flinched with a squeak as I brushed the back of my hand across his forehead and cheeks, feeling for warmth. Immediately, I was met by intense heat and I tilted my head.

"Are you sick?" 

Tweek shook his head violently, and I was sort of afraid that he'd give himself whiplash. 

"N-no! No. I'm fine, r-really. I-I just, hng, I n-need to, ah, f-find my center..." 

I raised an eyebrow, not trying to be rude though I was curious of what he meant.

"Your... 'Center'?" 

Tweek swallowed his spit nervously, nodding as he closed his eyes.

"W-where, I go to when I'm s-stressing..."

I nodded, understanding now. I often did the same thing with my music because it would take my mind off of the real world and give me a chance to express different emotions that I was feeling and better understand them. 

Fingering over the dead MP3 player in my pocket, I suddenly had an idea. 

"Hey, uh, Tweek...?" I asked quietly, not wanting to disturb him as he took deep breaths in and out.

One of those gorgeous green eyes flickered open and he gave me an equally worried glance.

"Listen, I... I feel really bad about running into you and everything so I really want to make it up to you... Um, do you think you could meet me by my locker after school tomorrow? I'll have something for you by then," I put up my hands in defense before he could say anything. "And, I promise I won't beat you up." 

Tweek chewed on his pale pink bottom lip for a moment, still not entirely sure that he could trust me yet. I mentally willed him to just believe me this one time. I really did feel bad about everything and this might be the one thing I could do to help.

The door behind me opened slightly and I turned my head to see a slightly balding, brown haired man peek out, looking way too blissful to be completely sober. He gave me and Tweek a somewhat surprised glance before focusing more on Tweek.

"Tweek, the Broflovskis are still waiting for their coffees... Coffee brewed with the freshest tweeking supplies by the local tweekers around the tweeking nation..." The man trailed off absent-mindedly. 

He was definitely high as all hell. 

"Nnn, o-okay Dad. I'll be... I'll b-be right there."

The man, apparently Tweek's dad, seemed pleased by this, ducking back into the coffee shop and leaving a strong scent of something lethal behind him. It smelled a lot like the kids that snuck out of class to smoke pot so I was willing to place bets it was something similar.

"I guess I shouldn't be keeping you. Just... You'll be there, right?" I asked, giving Tweek a hopeful look.

Tweek hesitated just a moment longer, looking after where his dad had disappeared to before giving me a slow nod. 

"Y-Yeah... I'll be there..."

I brightened, giving Tweek a friendly grin and backing away, my hands firmly clasped together in my pockets once more. Now that I had something to set my mind to, I was no lnoger feelnig the draining of the sun. 

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow then. See you, Tweek." 

I turned on my heel, beginning to walk away from the coffee shop with much more pep in my step. 

"S-see you, (Y/N)!" Tweek echoed unsurely. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day had passed quickly and I found myself feeling pretty antsy for later. As I went through all of my classes robotically, I could hardly listen to the lessons. My foot would tap, my fingers would drum on the desk, and I'd let my gaze drift around the classrooms. 

At last, the final school bell rung and I darted out to my locker without a second of hesitation. Immediately, I threw open the metal door, fishing in my book bag for something as I awaited the arrival of the shaky blonde boy. 

Finding what I needed, I grasped it to my chest tightly, feeling a mixture of sadness and great joy. 

I could only help that this would be worth it. 

Though it did take awhile for him to show face, I figured it was due to the amount of people in the halls. When they were finally pretty much empty, I heard the tapping of sneaked and looked up to see Tweek jogging over. His eyes darted around and he clearly hadn't stayed this long after school before. 

As Tweek skittered to a halt in front of my feet, narrowly crashing into me, I gave him a thankful smile. I was just happy that he'd showed up in all honesty.

"Hi, Tweek." I greeted pleasantly. 

Tweek gave me a small wave, still looking all too nervous at the aspect of being near me. 

"H-Hi, (Y/N). S-Sorry it, gah, took me so long t-to get here! It's just, y-you know, c-crowds..."

He twitched involuntarily and I nodded.

"I understand. It's totally fine! I'm just glad you showed up," I fished around in my pockets for a minute almost theatrically. "I have something for you. Just let me find it..."

"Oh Jesus..." Tweek murmured under his breath and I fought the urge to feel hurt. We'd only met yesterday so I needed to show some empathy about this. I mean, it probably was a shady feeling to be invited to hang out at someone who you just met's locker and then have them 'give' you something. 

Finally, I decided to stop stalling. I pulled my hands out of my pocket and extended one fist to Tweek instinctively. 

"You said that you needed to find your center whenever you were upset, right? Well, I can't say I know exactly how you feel, but I just wanted to give you this because... Well, because it really helped me whenever I was upset and I just hope that it will help you just as much. Ah, here you go."

I opened my hand to show Tweek a pair of earbud headphones; the ones I'd been wearing yesterday. I noted with dismay that my MP3 player wasn't connected to them.

"Whoops!" I exclaimed, immediately digging into my pocket to find the runaway electronic. Absent-mindedly, I brought the MP3 player to my lips and gave it a small kiss for good luck. It was something that my parents had taught me and I guess I did it out of habit. 

I felt my face heat up as I handed the MP3 player and headphones over to Tweek. He had just seen me do that.

"S-sorry. I just... They're special to me..." 

Tweek looked down at the offering with widened green eyes. He gave me a bewildered glance, his fingers cautiously moving upward as if this were some sort of a prank. His fingertips grazed the MP3 player hesitantly and I felt my ears turned red as well. 

"Y-Your, nnn, MP3 player? (Y/N), a-are you sure about this? I've n-never seen you without it b-before and-"

I looked down, suddenly feeling shy. 

"Ah, yeah. Go ahead. You can have it. I can always just save up for another one. Besides, you seem like you'd get more use out of it then I would anyways so I don't mind. A-As long as you take good care of it, at least."

Tweek paused, running his fingers against the earbuds for a moment before looking at me for permission. 

I nodded, watching as he grasped the beloved MP3 player and headphones in his palm. Slowly, the twitchy blonde brought his hand to his face and, giving me a sheepish smile, brought the MP3 player to his lips. He gave it a quick kiss on the exact spot that I had before burying the electronic in his jeans' pocket and looking at me bashfully.

"A-ah, thank you, (Y/N). I-I promise I'll t-take good care of it!" 

Still a bit frozen from what I'd just seen, I unknowingly licked my bottom lip.

"No problem..." 

And before I knew what was happening, Tweek wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in for a hug. I felt my face redden even more and I figured I must have looked like a tomato at this point. 

Tweek was warm and as he rested his face against my shoulder, I noticed that he was no longer shaking as badly. 

Very slowly, I brought my arms up and placed them around Tweek, rubbing my hand over his back gently. I breathed in deeply as I hugged him back, surrounded in the fragrance of coffee that flooded off of his rumpled green shirt.

As Tweek pulled back, he hind his face in his hands with a squeak. I noticed that he wasn't pulling at his hair or twitching though. 

Taking a step forward, I rested a hand on his shoulder.

"You know... I could come over to Tweek Bros later if you wanted. I could show you how to work the MP3 player and maybe we could listen to it together? I mean, only if you want to like I said." I stammered, quickly losing my cool and dragging my fingers through my hair. "I-I could teach you some of my best jokes too!"

I blinked with surprise as soft fingertips grazed my cheek. I turned my face to look at Tweek and he looked up at me with those pretty eyes of his.

"Y-yeah... I think I'd like that..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first Male!reader request! Was super hyped to work on it c:


	8. Kenny McCormick x Female!Reader: 'Waiting for Superman'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After your heart has been broken so many times, you begin to feel like you're not worthy of love. When you're saved by a mysterious, hood-clad superhero who offers to take you on a date, you start to wonder if that's so true after all. 
> 
> A songfic based on the song 'Waiting For Superman - Daughtry'

*'She's watching the taxi driver, he pulls away'*

"Th-thank you for the ride mister! I really do appreciate it!" I called after the departing yellow car who hadn't seemed to have heard me. As the vehicle disappeared from sight, I turned back to look at the bar I'd been invited to tonight. Dance music pulsed loudly from the inside and occasionally, neon lights would spout from the window like an aurora beam. 

Tiny snowflakes drifted around me, twinkling and twirling to the ground. The snow beneath me glittered in the light of the setting sun. In the sky above, the colors of a melted sorbet slowly faded into each other.

I was glad that the suns rays could still reach me as a cool breeze brushed against my exposed skin. It had been a long while since I'd last been invited to a... get-together and I'd decided that it wouldn't hurt to get gussied up for once. 

Standing in my (f/c) dress and shifting my weight from foot to foot in nervous anticipation, I looked back onto the street and waited.

*She's been locked up inside her apartment a hundred days*

It had been a long time since I'd last left the house if I was honest with myself. Lately, I just felt so horrible, so gross that I felt like the world shouldn't see me. The people in my neighborhood hardly knew I existed and my neighbors probably believed that my parents didn't have kids at all. 

I knew that it wasn't healthy to live like a hermit all of my life, but I just couldn't help it. Leaving the house meant talking to people, talking to people could lead to new friends, new friends could lead to relationships and relationships could lead to heartbreak.

Heartbreak.

Now that was something I'd experienced one too many times. 

I didn't know what was wrong with me, but whenever I'd thought I'd finally found the one, my significant other would promptly dump me and take with them a tiny shard of my breaking heart. Over time, the shards grew bigger and my sadness would be more intense. I'd go through depressive states and when I thought I was finally healed once again, I'd remember the times I'd lost and slip right back into the same spell.

It was better for me to just stay hidden.

No, stop thinking that. You're worth more than some beaten down rag doll. It's time to make a change. This time, he'll be the one. He'll stay with you and love you like no one else would.

I looked down at my phone and pressed the home button. The screen lit up and I read the time.

6:49 PM.

I lifted my gaze to the farthest spot that I could see of the road and fixed my gaze. 

He'd be here any minute. 

*She says, "Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late."*

I shivered, rubbing my bare arms rapidly as the cold air wafted around me. The sun had gone down and the winter coldness had finally caught up to me. I could see my frosty breaths in front of my face and I nervously looked down at my phone for the umpteenth time.

7:15 PM. 

"Ma'am?" 

I turned with a start at the sound of a voice behind me. A man with dark brown hair, a bit of a messy stubble around his chin, and concerned hazel eyes gave me a look through furrowed eyebrows. He stepped over to me and looked out onto the street as I was.

"C-can I help you?" I asked, my teeth chattering loudly as I fought to keep myself warm. 

The man looked down at me, his eyes searching mine worriedly. 

"You've been out here for a long time and I haven't seen you step foot inside once. What are you waiting for?"

Swallowing my spit, I hopped from one foot to another, this time out of coldness. 

"Not a 'what', but a 'who'. It's just some...some guy I met yesterday. He saved me from some thugs downtown and promised me a date tonight. He said he'd be here by seven, but..." I shook my head, my hair flouncing back and forth. "But, nothing. He'll be here soon."

The man narrowed his eyes, moving over to stand by me and staring out into the steadily increasing darkness for my one and only. No cars had driven by recently and there hadn't been a single silhouette in the distance for a long while.

"Ma'am, I hope I'm not being rude when I say this, but do you think you may have been stood up? I mean, you've been waiting out here for an awfully long time and it doesn't seem like he's sent you so much as a text." 

My worry was starting to become anger. What did this guy know about Mysterion? Absolutely nothing. There was nothing wrong with being a little late. Besides, he was a hero! He probably had some errands to run before he came to see me.

*"He got stuck at the laundromat washing his cape."*

"It's fine! I'm perfectly okay with waiting. Besides, if I showed up super early, it's only normal to expect him to be a little late. He probably has important stuff to do!"

The man held up his hands defensively, taking a small step back and scratching the back of his head awkwardly. His gaze darted around and he looked out to the street one last time before sighing and shaking his head.

"Whatever you say, ma'am. I just wouldn't stay out here much longer in that dress. You might get hypothermia or even just a common cold and we wouldn't want that. God inside and warm up a bit. Good luck with your date."

And with that, he walked to the parking lot to my right, got into a red convertible, and drove away into the evening darkness. 

With a sigh of relief, I closed my eyes for a moment to collect myself and then looked up at the sky.

*She's just watching the clouds roll by and they spell her name*  
*Like Lois Lane.*

The sky above me was mostly clear and stars were already beginning to twinkle out from their hiding places. The mood was glowing brightly and a few clouds drifted aimlessly about. I watched them for awhile and I felt my heart begin to race when they appeared to spell out my name.

Was this a sign? 

Was tonight going to be night?

*And she smiles, oh the way she smiles*

I felt a grin curl up my face and I looked back down at the ground as I rubbed my hands together. 

Any minute now my hero would be here to sweep me off of my feet and by god, I going to have a wonderful date. 

I could feel it.

*She’s talking to angels,* 

"Ahaha, you are just too funny, Leo!" 

I turned my head as the bar door opened and a brown haired girl with pretty brown eyes stepped out arm in arm with a blonde haired blue eyes boy about the same age as her. The two seemed to be very giddy, jostling each other back and forth playfully and stealing kisses from their cheeks. They seemed to be very much in love.

I felt a familiar twinge of pain in my heart at the sight of them, but ignored it as the girl gave me a wave. I returned the gesture weakly and the two trotted over with smiles on their faces.

"Hello there! Isn't it a beautiful night?" The girl asked, twirling with her arms out. Her red dress spun with her, making her look like a princess in the night. Her boyfriend gave her a shy grin in return before turning to me.

"Ah, yeah. It is beautiful. A bit chilly though..." I murmured. "It seems like you two had fun."

The boy nodded happily, intertwining his left hand with his girlfriend's.

"We did. Charlotte and I went through a rough patch not too long ago, but we're back and I've never been happier. It was nice to spend some time out."

Charlotte gave him an appreciative nod.

"We danced the night away!" She chirped, striking a pose.

I laughed quietly. 

The boy nudged Charlotte fondly, walking closer to me and giving me a once over.

"Oh, are you here on a date too? Who's the lucky person?" He asked, searching around the outside of the bar excitedly. "The DJ tonight is really good so I'm sure you'll have lots of fun too!"

My heart dropped a bit more and I instinctively looked down at the phone in my shivering hand. I pressed the home button with a frozen finger and the screen illuminated the night. The clock read 8:00 PM. 

I'd been standing outside in the cold for almost two hours.

"Oh, uh, yeah, I'm sure we will!" When he gets here, I added mentally. "I don't really know if I should say his name, but I will tell you this; he's an absolute dream..."

The boy's eyes twinkling and he raised his free hand.

"That's wonderful! When will he be getting here?"

Before I could answer, he placed his hand on my frigid shoulder and his eyes widened with shock. He drew his hand back quickly and gave me a concerned expression.

"How long have you been standing out here without a coat? You'll catch your death!" 

*Counting the stars* 

I felt myself visibly slump and I sighed heavily. 

"T-two hours... He was supposed to be here around seven..."

The couple exchanged a mixed sad and worried look before turning a sympathetic glance on me. I'd seen this look more than enough to know that they felt really bad for me. That was never a good start of a date.

I wanted for Mysterion to be here now more than anything.

*Making a wish on a passing car* 

"Well, here's to hoping he'll get here soon then!" Charlotte put in finally, offering me her free hand. I took it tentatively. "Why don't you come inside with us for a bit while we wait for him. That way you won't freeze at the very least."

The boy nodded. 

"My parents shouldn't mind if I stay here for a couple more minutes. My name's Butters by the way. What's yours?"

I shivered, following them into the bar like a lost puppy in the snow.

"(Y/N)..." I mumbled. 

"That's a pretty name." Charlotte put in and Butters nodded in agreement.

"Th-Thank you..."

The couple led me over to a booth and sat down on one side, ushering me to the other. I flopped onto the cushioned seat and rested my chin on my hand. My eyes drifted around the bar as I watched the party-goers dance.

Butter and Charlotte noticed my longing expression and their faces slowly changed to express a more warm feeling. They exchanged another glance and nodded, standing up and offering their hands to me.

"What good is it to just watch them dance? Let's join them!" Charlotte suggested with a tiny bounce on her heel-clad feet. 

Butters nodded with agreement.

"It'll be fun! Charlotte and I are pretty good dancers, not gonna lie." He sent me a playful look and I giggled softly as I stood up and took each of their hands.

"Sure..." 

And with that, they led me to the dance floor.

*She's dancing with strangers,*

'Take it back now y'all. One hop this time!'

Everyone in the bar collectively hopped and I laughed a bit louder this time. 

Butters and Charlotte hadn't been lying. The DJ really knew what music I needed to cheer me up and the couple with me honestly weren't bad dancers either. We'd been dancing for awhile now and I'd long since lost my heels for a more comfortable alternative; bare feet.

"You look like you're having fun." Charlotte giggled, bumping into me as she stomped her left foot. 

"I am!" I replied, "Thanks to you guys anyways." 

"Aw, it's the least we could do. I mean, your date pulled a no show and that's just not right."

I felt a small tug on my heart at that, but continued to dance.

"He'll be here soon; I know he will."

At that, a peppy song sounded from behind me and I turned to see Butters step out of the dance line, put a finger in his right ear and hold his phone up to his ear. Charlotte's eyes narrowed with concern and she held up one finger to me before following her boyfriend away.

Just keep dancing, I said to myself.

Suddenly though, the song began to transition to an oddly slow song and before I knew it, everyone had paired up and started to sway back and forth as they leaned into each other and smiled. 

A frizzy haired blonde girl and a girl with jet black hair giggled happily as they dipped each other back and forth.

To my right, a blonde haired boy leaned into a darker haired boy's chest and sighed blissfully as the taller boy's fingers brushed down his back warmly. An almost motherly grin was plastered across the dark-haired boy's face.

A chubby boy pressed his lips against his dusky haired girlfriend's and when he pulled back, she let out a tiny squeal and hugged him tightly.

*Falling apart*

I couldn't help it. 

My face grew red and my eyes began to burn as my heart pounded. Hot tears threatened to spill down my cheeks as I was reminded what I was missing out on. My fists clenched and unclenched at my sides and I tried to distract myself and think about anything else.

This isn't happening. I didn't get stood up again.

*Waiting for Superman to pick her up*

He'll be here any minute now...

Any second...

A boy donning a green ushanka hat let out an indignant shout as his partner hefted him into his arms and spun his around slowly. He looked down at the redhead with a goofy smile and nuzzled his cheek happily. The redhead's glare softened and he returned the gesture with a laugh.

*In his arms, yeah, in his arms, yeah*

"(Y/N)!" 

I quickly blinked my eyes, wiping my nose and spinning on my heel to face Butters as he trotted over with Charlotte at his side. They both looked very concerned and a bit apologetic. 

"(Y/N), I'm really sorry, but something came up. Mom wants me home by nine and I still have to drop Charlotte off at her house so we have to leave now. I'm so sorry. Will you be okay on your own?" Butters asked, his voice filled with genuine concern. 

"We could always take you home too." Charlotte put in hastily, sending a look at my red cheeks and quivering bottom lip.

*Waiting for Superman*

"N-no, no, it's fine. I'll just... I'll just go back outside and wait. He'll be here soon, I know it. I know he wouldn't... He wouldn't hurt me like the others."

Charlotte wrapped me in a hug and I stood there like a robot as she pulled away. 

"Good luck, (Y/N). You know Leo's number if you need it and I can put m number into your phone right now if you'd like."

I shook my head, taking a step back.

"I-I'm good. I mean, it's not like I don't want to talk to you or anything, but it's late and... You two need to get home," I sniffed. "Thank you guys for spending time with me. I had fun. I hope you have a good night..."

Butters stepped forward to give me a hug as well and with that, the couple gave me a quick good-bye and departed to their car. 

*She's out on the corner trying to catch a glimpse*

After I was sure that they were gone, I grabbed my shoes, put them on, and hurried outside, bustling past a freckle covered blonde boy in an orange parka who was currently entering the bar. I gave him a quick apology and ducked past him, hurrying to the sidewalk to peer out into the road one last time.

Not a single set of headlights to be seen.

*Nothing's making sense*

"Why? Why would he do this to me? I thought... I thought he was different," I cried to myself, feeling the salty tears begin to race down my face. I sniffled loudly and my shoulders began to shudder.

*She's been chasing an answer, a sign lost in the abyss,*

"I thought he was the one..." I sobbed, finally caving and throwing my hands to my face. Sobs racked my body and though I knew I looked anything but beautiful, I couldn't help it. 

The tears has started and they weren't stopping now.

*This Metropolis*

I heard the familiar sound of the bar door opening and closing and the crunch of boots on snow, but I refused to turn around. Not even when the warm breaths of a stranger brushed down on my face from above.

"Hey."

I snapped my eyes shut and dipped my head towards my feet.

I didn't want to talk anymore.

"Hey, you in there, Pretty?" 

Slowly, one eye began to open with reluctance. In front of me was the blonde boy I'd bumped into on my way out of the bar. He had messy honey yellow hair, ocean blue eyes, freckles galore and more than a few missing teeth. A dark orange parka framed his body, paired with some scruffy blue jeans and black snow boots that were one size too big. 

"What do you want...?" I asked cautiously, my voice cracking with defeat.

"Nothing, nothing. Just wondering what you were doing here is all. You seemed to be in a hurry. Is everything okay?"

I let out an emotional sigh, feeling a few more tears trickle down my rosy cheeks, stinging them with warmth.

"Everything's fine! My date is... My date is just late. Very late"

A look of recognition flashed across the boy's face, though I couldn't understand why. He instantly looked guilty for who knows what reason and I turned to look back at the street.

*She says, "Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late.*

"He'll be here soon though... I know he," I swallowed my spit. "I know he wouldn't hurt me like that. He saved my life."

*He got stuck at the Five and Dime saving the day."*

"Maybe he-" I hiccuped painfully. "Maybe he just caught his cape in the door on the way here!" I joked, but it wasn't funny. As soon as the words left my mouth, I melted into a mess of emotions, bawling like a baby on the cold streets of South Park.

The parka-clad boy held out his hands with guilty concern in his eyes and I fell into his arms, pressing my face against his chest. I didn't know this boy, but I'd take any comfort I could at this moment in time. I felt my tears soak into his coat and I winced.

"Shh, it's okay, it's okay. He probably didn't mean it," His voice shook a bit unsteadily. "Maybe it slipped his mind."

But those fake words wouldn't help me now. I knew the truth. 

The truth was no one would ever love me the way I loved them. 

I was destined to be alone.

*She says, "If life was a movie, then it wouldn't end like this,*

"Why does this always happen to me? Why does no one love me? Why? If he were a real superhero, he'd be here now with his arms around me instead of you. What's wrong with me?!"

*Left without a kiss."*

"Hell, even the last person I kissed doesn't love me. Isn't that just sad?"

*Still, she smiles, oh, the way she smiles, yeah*

I felt a sadistically sad smile curl up my lips as more tears began to flood down my face.

"Maybe that's just who I am. Maybe I'm not meant to be loved. Maybe I'm just an object after all-"

"(Y/N." The boy said suddenly, his voice gruff. 

I lifted my face from his chest and looked at him with surprise.

"H-how do you know my name?" 

*She's talking to angels,*

The boy's mouth opened for a moment, preparing an excuse before dipping his gaze. 

"Lucky guess. Anyways, you have to stop talking like that. You're worth much more than what you think. You just have... Bad luck..." 

I frowned. 

"Oh, that really helps... Who are you anyways?" 

*Counting the stars*

"Kennyl Kenny McCormick. And I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. I just... Maybe it's not you at all. Maybe it's them..."

*Making a wish on a passing car*

A dark blue car drove past me and I felt my heart quicken before it darted away into the night and I felt sullen again.

"Dunno... Hard to believe if I have any say." 

Kenny gave me a pained look before a determined look settled across his gaze. 

"Well, if you seriously think it's you, let's test that theory. Come on, let's go on a date."

My eyes widened and I looked up at him, thinking I hadn't heard him correctly. When his gaze didn't waver though, my mouth went dry. 

"I...uh... Sure, I guess... I have nothing better to do and it's cold out here..."

Kenny brightened, offering me a hand.

"That's the spirit, (Y/N). Come on, I heard the DJ is great."

As I followed him into the bar, I noticed that he had a cut on the palm of his hand. 

That was odd. Mysterion had gotten cut in exactly the same place yesterday while protecting me from the thug. 

What a coincidence.

*She's dancing with strangers,*

"Thunder, feel the thunder, lightning and the thunder!" Kenny crowed, stomping his feet and bumping into my side as the bass shook the dance floor. "Thunder, thunder, thunder! I love this song!" 

I giggled, covering my mouth as he grabbed my hand and twirled me, nearly knocking me into short boy with black hair and almost red eyes. The shorter boy let out a few high-pitched curses before racing out of harms way.

"Watch out, Kenny! I nearly took off that kid's head!" 

Kenny gave me a sparkling smile that was lit up by the neon lights of the dance floor.

"Yeah, but you had fun doing it though!"

*She's falling apart*

I doubled over with laughter, clutching my stomach at the sincerity in Kenny's voice. I felt tears trickle down my face, but this time they were tears of joy. 

"Oh my gosh, you are such a dork!" I exclaimed, slugging Kenny gently.

He gave me a good-natured grin before swooping forward and putting his arms around me.

I felt my heart quicken.

*Waiting for Superman to pick her up*

Kenny lifted me into the air and looked into my face with intense blue eyes.

*In his arms, yeah, in his arms, yeah*

Those ocean blue eyes closed and he tilted his head as he leaned towards me. My heart was beating at one hundred miles per hour and I closed my eyes as well, tilting the opposite direction and-

*She's waiting for Superman...*

"Please leave me alone!" I cried out fearfully, covering my face as the burly man in front of me took a threatening step forward. "I-I'll call the cops!" 

"You wouldn't do that to us, would you, Princess?"

I let out a shriek as I backed into yet another man behind me. His tattooed arms locked around me, holding me in place as the other man grew closer. His eyes were flashing with malign and I twisted my head to the side so as not to look at him.

"Please! Let me go! I'll pay you money, anything!" 

"Trust me, Princess, you'll be paying us up soon enough. Now hold still, would ya?"

I felt a calloused hand grabbed my chin and force me to look at my aggressor. His bearded face grew closer to me and I could smell the whisky on his breath as he leaned closer to me. I felt his other hand trail up my leg, but before I could yell out again, I heard a soft thud from beyond the burly man.

"What the-"

The exclamation was cut off as the mysterious drop-in's fist connected with the thug's nose, breaking it was a loud crack. The man howled with pain as scarlet pooled down his face. He took a couple steps back and I could see now what the drop-in had been.

A tall boy stood in a hooded cape, a question mark attached to the top of his hood. A large 'M' was stamped across his shirt. A few loose strands of blonde hair peered out from the fringe of the hood. A pair of intense blue eyes shocked through my heart as he dodged to avoid a punch from the burly man.

The boy's foot shot into the air and he kicked the man squarely in the chest, sending him to the ground. He aimed another kick at the man's face before using him as a boost and barreling into the side of my captor.

I stumbled to the side as the other man was also sent reeling to the ground. 

A few punches, kicks, and screams of pain later and both of the men were on the ground, their eyes closed. 

The boy turned after making sure the men were knocked out completely and his eyes met mine. My heart felt like it had expanded three sizes and was pushing out of my chest. Absent-mindedly, I placed my hands over my heart.

"Are you okay, Pretty?" 

My eyes blinked and I half wondered if this boy was actually talking to me or if there were a much more attractive girl behind me. But I was the only one here and he had just saved me.

"Y-yes! You saved my life!" 

The boy tch-ed, looking down at the fallen thugs distastefully.

"They wouldn't have killed you, but what they would have done wouldn't have been anything better. I'm glad I got to you when I did."

I took a tentative step forward. 

"Th-Thank you so much."

The boy gave me a sideways smile.

"Anytime." 

I took a deep breath before letting the words fall out of my mouth.

"How can I ever repay you?"

The boy seemed a bit taken aback, but he quickly recovered, reaching out a gloved hand to cup my cheek.

"How about a date at Raisins tomorrow? I'll pay, you just be you, alright, Beautiful? Can I count on you being there? I'd really like to see you again."

Again, my hand went to my heart.

"O-of course! I'll be there for sure! B-but before you go, can I please catch your name? I'd like to know the name of my hero..."

The boy crossed his arms and gave me a playful expression.

"Mysterion. The name's Mysterion. I'll see you tomorrow then, right? Around seven."

"Around seven." I echoed.

Mysterion chuckled, turning on his heel. He began to walk away, fishing something out of the pocket of his hood.

"See you then, Gorgeous. Stay safe until then." 

And with that, he dropped a smoke bomb. The sound of his boots tapping in the alleyway echoed through my senses before there was nothing but silence and the fog dissipated.

*...to lift her up and take her anywhere*

"I-I'm sorry, Kenny, I just- I have to go." I cried out, fighting my way out of his arms and landing on the flats on my feet. Before he could say anything, I darted to where I'd left my shoes (once again) discard shoes and began putting them back on.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, (Y/N). What's wrong?" Kenny asked, shooting after me and resting a hand on my shoulder gently. His voice lowered and softened. "I thought we were having fun."

*Show her love and flying through the air*

"I-I said I'm sorry, okay? I just have to- I have to go. I can't stand being here anymore if he's not here with me." My bottom lip trembled and Kenny's eyes filled with guilt. "He lied to me just like the others."

I stood up, pushing Kenny's scarred hand off of me and racing to the door. 

*Save her now before it's too late tonight*

"(Y/N), wait!" 

But, I wasn't listening anymore. 

I ran as fast as my feet would carry me, pushing out of the door and racing onto the snowy sidewalk outside. I didn't stop there; I just kept running. 

Running.

Running.

*Oh, at the speed of light*

I could feel Kenny's hot breath on the back of my neck and I knew he was keeping up with me just fine. I put on a burst of speed to try to outrun him and stumbled over a crack in the sidewalk, nearly falling to the ground.

Before I could though, Kenny reached out and grabbed my waist, hoisting me back onto my feet. My legs felt like jello and I stumbled backwards into his front. 

*And she smiles*

And again, the tears were back. Flooding down my face as if it were a race, my lips wove into a smile. I watched the hot tears trail down the tear tracks on my face and burn into the snow beneath me. 

Nothing was going to go right tonight and I was ready to accept that.

It was just another lonely night.

*She's talking to angels,*

"(Y/N), you need to stop..." Kenny panted, his voice gruff. 

It was so rough, in fact, that he almost sounded exactly like Mysterion had after he'd fought the thugs. 

I couldn't escape Mysterion if I tried.

"Kenny, it... It hurts too bad... I can't stand it anymore..."

*Counting the stars*

Kenny just held me, his breathing becoming raggedy as, for once, he had nothing to say.

My eyes flickered up to the sky and I searched for the clouds that had spelled my name. They were gone and in their place was a million little stars.

I wished that one of them were Mysterion, looking down at me and seeing what he'd done to me. 

I hoped he felt bad.

*Making a wish on a passing car*

I watched a taxi cab drive by, a little girl looking out the window at me. 

Don't ever fall in love, I thought to her.

*She's dancing with strangers,*

"(Y-Y/N)," Kenny stammered finally. "You can't tell me you're still thinking about him after tonight. After our date. After everything we did tonight. We had so much fun and I just... I thought you'd finally forgotten him like he forgot you..."

*She's falling apart*

"S-stop saying that!" I sobbed, all my instincts telling me to kick Kenny and run. But as much as I wanted to, my body stayed limp in his arms.

How I wish I could be anywhere else.

*Waiting for Superman to pick her up*

"Am I really that easy to forget...?" I asked softly, my voice barely audible as I looked up at Kenny pleadingly. 

The blonde had a pained expression on his face and I wanted so badly to just scream 'What?! Why are you hurting?! You were probably just looking for somebody to take home tonight and you don't even know me!', but I didn't. 

Kenny gave me a questioning look as his arms wrapped around my waist. 

He wanted permission.

Slowly, I nodded and Kenny lifted me into the air, holding my bridal style and looking down at me sadly.

*In his arms, yeah, in his arms, yeah*

I nuzzled into Kenny's grasp, and his arms situated to fit my position better. He held me up to him and looked down at me, but I wouldn't look at me. 

"Do you think... Do you think I could have been anyone, Kenny? Do you think he found someone better to go out with tonight? Did he save her life too? Did he fill her wit empty promises and then leave her for good?"

I blinked my eyes shut violently to stop the tears. I was tired of being weak tonight.

"I wish he was here so I could tell him what he's done to me. I wish I could tell him that I couldn't stop thinking about him from the moment he threw that stupid smoke bomb. I wish I could tell him that I waited out in the cold for two hours. I wish I could tell him that I never leave the house aside from going to work and he is the only one that has managed to get me to step foot outside willingly for months. I wish I could tell him that I thought that I might have found the one." I opened my eyes and turned a burning gaze at Kenny. "I wonder what he'd do if I told him that."

Kenny let his tongue brush over his bottom lip before his eyes began to shut.

"He'd probably do something like this..."

And with that, his lips met mine and a static shock raced to my heart. My pulse quickened and my mouth opened, but I couldn't close my eyes. I couldn't.

He was kissing me.

*She's waiting for Superman...*

Finally, Kenny pulled back from me gently, sending that intense gaze down at me.

The same gaze I'd been given when he'd asked me if I was alright.

*...to lift her up and take her anywhere*

"Y-you're..." 

Kenny tensed visibly.

*Show her love, oh, and flying through the air*

"Such an idiot!" 

And with that, I slammed my lips back against his and kissed him passionately, my eyes shut this time. I'll admit, I might have used a bit more force than I was used to, but I needed to let him know how I was feeling. 

I was feeling powerful.

*Save her now before it's too late tonight*

We had to come back up for air eventually and I broke away with panting breaths. Kenny's eyes were glazed over with what could have been any emotion, but I had more important things on my mind. 

"I can't believe you!" 

Kenny looked cowed and more than a bit confused.

"D-do you understand, (Y/N)? I-I'm-"

"You're Mysterion, I know." I shot back quickly. I sighed deeply, looking into Kenny's beautiful eyes again. "I wish you would have told me that to begin with. Did you really forget me?"

Kenny winced.

"If I'm going to be honest... Yes. I was just so tired after saving you last night that I went home and passed out... For awhile... When I woke up, it completely slipped my mind. I didn't even give it a second thought." 

I whimpered despondently.

"But, when I saw you at the bar tonight, everything came back to me and believe me when I saw that I've never felt worse. I'm a bad kid, I know. I'm really sorry and I promise that I really do like you. Love you, I mean. But, you deserve so much better and I understand if you want someone else or hate me or-"

"Kenny, shut up."

Kenny blinked at me with surprise.

"It's okay."

Kenny shook his head angrily though the anger seemed to be directed at himself more than anything.

"It's not! I broke your heart and that wasn't right. What can I do to make it up to you? There has to be something."

I paused to think, looking at Kenny's eyes to see any hint of lying or swindling. All I saw was raw guilt and hopefulness. 

He was serious.

He did love me.

Clearing my throat importantly, I gave Kenny my best glare.

"Well, there is one thing you can do..."

Kenny's gaze brightened.

"Of course! Anything, Pretty!"

I rolled my eyes.

"First of all, you need to come up with better pet names, got it?"

"Got it." Kenny nodded sheepishly. "What else?"

I gave him a devilish smile.

"I want you to take me home. Like right now. I'm tired, sore, my face is frost bitten, and I'm frozen solid." I paused to let that soak in before continuing. "But tomorrow, I want you to meet me here, seven o'clock sharp. No mask, no hood, nothing. We're going to redo this date thing and I want to be with you, not your hero persona. Got it?"

Kenny nodded, looking more than a bit relieved. He nuzzled my neck and pressed his lips against my neck softly. 

"I can do that."

I smiled warmly for the first time in a long time and, in the depths of my chest, I felt my heart piece back together and beat strongly for the love I deserved. 

"I love you, Super Idiot."

*She's waiting for Superman*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first ever songfic and it isn't that bad actually! 
> 
> Requested by someone on Quotev.


	9. South Park: Stan Marsh x New Female!Reader 'Go Team Stan!'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are new in South Park and you've always wanted to be on the team. When you make it and are actually rather good at what you do, it's not just noticed by you.

'Go Team Stan!'

"Alright, I'm going to look at the list now. Are you sure you don't want to know?" 

My friend Wendy Testaburger turned to face me from where she stood near the school's bulletin board. Tacked on the cork board, right in front of her face, was a list of all the people who had made it onto the school's cheerleading team. I'd tried out as soon as I'd gotten everything at home situated and I hadn't been able to think of anything, but the results as soon as the tryouts were over. 

The results had been postponed for an extra week due to some teacher mishaps with the information, but now, here they were, posted right in the hallway for anyone to see. 

I could only hope that my name had made it up there with all of the others.

"Yes. I mean, no. I mean, please just tell me!" 

Wendy gave me a fond look as I covered my eyes with a squeak. She rolled her own two brown eyes before shaking her head and turning back to the list. She scanned the list and read off the names, one by one. This did not help my anxiety in the slightest. 

"Well, Bebe made it, obviously," Wendy turned back for a moment, just to roll her eyes once more. "The boys would have rioted if she hadn't made it. Everyone knows how she looks in the school cheerleading uniform." 

I giggled softly, but secretly I wondered if anyone would put up a fight for me if I didn't make it. I didn't exactly have a lot of friends here yet excluding Wendy and I found it rather hard to even imagine talking to anyone else, especially the boys. I was so scared of messing up in front of them, so I never took the chances. 

"Okay, and so did Red. Annie... Nichole... Huh, even Allie made it? Now I think the school's just being lenient. Whatever."

Well, if they're being lenient, it gives me a better chance, right? I thought to myself feverishly. No, don't think that way. You did good at the tryouts and you deserve this just as much as anyone else. 

"Nice! I made it!" Wendy fist-pumped, reveling in a bit of self pride for a moment before continuing. "Heidi... And..."

I swallowed my spit nervously. The cheerleading squad was only allowed to have eight team members. If my name wasn't said next, there was no way I made it at all. Crossing my fingers, I mentally willed Wendy to stop beating around the bush and just say it. 

Say that I hadn't made the team. 

Say that I wasn't good enough and that even Allie had beaten me at the one thing that I held dear to me.

"(Y/N) (L/N). (Y/N), you made the team!"

I blinked my (e/c) eyes, taking a minute to register her words. it wasn't clicking. I... Made the team? Was this some kind of a cruel joke? 

Stepping forward, I nudged Wendy to the side softly and scanned the list. My eyes picked up every loop and swirl of the letters in front of me as I searched for the one name I was hoping for. 

Bebe, Red, Annie, Nichole, Allie, Wendy, Heidi, and...

Me! 

I had actually made the team!

"Congratulations! I knew you could do it! You totally rocked tryouts; it would have been stupid of them to not let you on the team." Wendy cheered, pulling me in for a hug. She rested her cheek on my shoulder and continued to congratulate me. 

I felt a relieved smile curl up my lips. I hugged my friend back and felt tears of joy sting my eyes. 

"Hey, you made it too, you know? You're going to do great!" 

"Correction," Wendy interjected, grinning excitedly. "We're both going to do great. We'll have the whole school eating out of our hands. It's gonna be great! Oh, I'm so glad you made the team!"

A blissful sigh escaped my lungs and I cuddled into Wendy's shoulder, feeling a rare shock of pride in my heart for the first time in this snowy mountain town.

"I'm glad too...."

\------------------------------------

It had been a solid week since the fateful day of cheerleading result had occurred and the entire team was excitedly anticipating the first game we'd perform at. We'd gone through our routine so many times it was hard to believe it had only been a week. I practiced at Wendy's house whenever I could and though I'd be sore once I'd get home, it was always worth it to see the glimmer of approval in our coach's eyes. 

We'd be playing at the school's first football home game tonight and the practice had only lengthened. 

The coach called out a few more reminders and we tossed Nichole into the air. She smiled as she fell back down and we caught her, posing and sending the coach our best grins. 

Coach nodded and dismissed us with a wave of her hand. We were meant to go to the locker rooms and change now. The coach wasn't one for words, but I could tell we had impressed her. That made me feel proud to be on this team of talented girls. 

The coach walked off the field and the cheer leading squad disentangled themselves from each other. I removed my arm from Allie's and wiped the sweat glistening on my forehead. 

Wendy hopped forward, giving everyone an approving look. "Good job everyone! We'll look great tonight!" She exclaimed. 

I sent her a thumbs-up, remembering that South Park had a football game tonight. The boys would be playing North Park and we were meant to cheer for them whilst there. North Park were rough competitors and South Park would need all the support they could get. I just hoped we could pump them up enough.

The squad began walking to the locker rooms and I trailed behind. Just as I was about to reach the door, Bebe Stevens grabbed me by the arm and pulled me aside. Her big blue eyes were narrowed and the frown on her face was anything but friendly. 

"Can I h-help you, Bebe?" I stammered, trying to act more confident then I felt. 

It wasn't working.

Bebe's eyebrows furrowed, and she looked at me like I was a pile of rotting garbage laying on the street, waiting to be taken to the trash. 

"Listen, new kid, just because you somehow magically made it onto MY team doesn't mean that people are going to like you. I don't want my reputation ruined by some kid who doesn't know the movies." 

I felt my heart drop in my chest and I instantly felt my self confidence fall to my feet. I thought I'd done well at today's practice, forgetting only two of the moves total. Apparently, Bebe didn't think so. 

At the same time as I felt the urge to cry, I also felt a fire burning inside of me. Before I could even think of what I was saying, I let the poison drip off of my tongue. 

"I'll show you."

And, with the proper practice, I believed I could do it too.

\---------------------------------------------------

My chest panted inwards and outwards as I heaved for breath, sweat dripping down my forehead. The performance had gone great. I'd practiced for hours and made sure that all of the moves were permanently engraved into my brain. Not a single thing had gone wrong during the performance and, not to brag or anything, I thought I'd done my hair okay as well. 

I let my eyes scan the crowd who cheered right back at us. I could pick out my parents and friends in the crowd, smiling and calling my name. I fought the urge to wave back and sent them acknowledging grins instead. 

I kept surveying the area and finally, I caught the eye of someone on the football field. 

The captain of the football team, Stanley Marsh, was looking at me. 

Or, at least I thought he was. I turned my head away too quickly to be sure, my face reddening more than it had already been. 

Thankfully, it was time for us to return to the sidelines. I followed Nichole's footsteps and stared at the ground for fear of meeting anyone else's (especially any cute boys') gazes. 

I heard some sneakers crunching on the grass behind me and I happened to look up just to feel Allie nudge me in a playful manner and give me a grin. 

"You looked really good tonight and you did well too," She looked from side to side as if to see if anyone else were listening in on this conversation. After deciding that no one was, she leaned close to my ear with a smirk. "And Stan's looking at you..." 

I didn't think it was possibly for my face to become anymore red, but somehow I felt the scarlet on my cheeks deepen to crimson. I frowned and looked down at the ground sadly. 

"Nah, I don't think so. He's probably looking at Wendy. Everyone knows they have a thing for each other." 

Allie rolled her eyes and jostled me playfully, but with enough sternness to get me to look at her again. 

"Don't be so modest, huh?" 

After that, I kept to myself for the rest of the game. I did the cheers with the other girls and waved my pom poms as per usual, but I couldn't help, but notice that my gaze kept flickering to Stan Marsh as he dominated on the field. I wasn't even really all that into sports, but I was transfixed watching the confidence and determination he showed on the field. His teammates trusted him to score as many points as possible and, when the game was finally over, he'd won it for South Park, starting off the season with a score. 

I didn't plan on sticking around after the game. I was beginning to walk to the parking lot to find my parents' vehicle (or Wendy's, whichever came first) when I felt a gentle, but firm hand grab my shoulder. I was turned to face the owner of said and I felt my heart skip a beat as I took in the handsome face of Stan Marsh.

Stan was certainly attractive with his perfectly combed, raven black hair and the big, doe-like eyes he had that were the color of milk chocolate. He had sort of a wistful and mature aura to him that made him seem much older than he actually was. He had sort of a sad, apologetic smile almost permanently affixed to his face. 

He was sweaty from tonight's game and I could smell his deodorant from how close I was to him, but he still looked gorgeous. His only slightly messy hair was plastered to his forehead and that sad smile was still curled up on his lips. 

"Hey, sorry to pull you aside like that, but I just wanted to say that you did great out there tonight. The thing is, I don't think I've ever seen you around before." 

His voice sent shivers down my back and I cursed my cheeks for the apparent blush that laid across them. I hoped that Stan would just think I was still hot from the exercise I'd been doing all night. 

"Thanks! Yeah, I am new here... Don't worry about not knowing me though! It's fine! I'm not really one to talk to everyone." I stated quickly, the words flooding out of my mouth without a filter. 

Stan's smile grew the tiniest big bigger, but at that same moment, I heard a man's slurred voice through the chilly night air. 

"Come on, Stanley! We gotta go home!" The guy shouted, obviously drunk. It was almost as if I could smell the alcohol on his breath from here. 

Stan's brows furrowed as he looked over his shoulder. 

"Yeah, just a second Dad!" He turned back to me with a serious look on his face. "Listen, I have to go, but I'd love to see you again. I'm having a party later tonight at my place and I was wondering if you wanted to come?" 

My eyes widened and I nearly felt my jaw drop to the grassy floor. 

Had the captain of the football team really just asked me to come to his party? At his house? On the first game?! 

"Stanley, come onnnnnnn!" Stan's dad cried out again, shouting into the night sky like he didn't really know where his son was for sure. 

I had to act fast. If I wanted to go to that party, I needed to say so. 

"Uh, s-sure, I'll go," I chirped. 

But did I really want to go to this party? High school parties were always in the news around here, getting busted for drugs, under-aged drinking, and unprotected teen sex. The music would draw the cops in for being too loud. Did I really want to be in that sort of an environment? 

Stan's brown eyes brightened. 

"Great! I'll see you there then, uh... Sorry, didn't catch your name." 

"I-it's (Y/N)." 

Stan sent me a warm smile. 

"See you, (Y/N)!" 

And with that, he trotted after his dad and I watched him depart into the night. 

My heart beating one hundred miles per hour, I turned and began walking back to the parking lot. 

\-------------------------------------

"Ah, what was I thinking?!" I yelped to myself as I checked out the (f/c) party dress I had thrown on at the last minute. After showering, the reality of actually attending my first high school party hit hard and I was thrown for a loop. I had to look nice and make a good first appearance because the football team would be there along with tons of other cool kids from school and I had to make a good first impression. 

The dress would have to do. It looked alright while paired with my normal school shoes so I figured that it draw the attention away from them. 

As I got ready, throwing stuff into my purse and applying makeup to my face, I watched the clock keep ticking. 

Ticking. 

Ticking.

Stan had never told me when the party was. He'd barely given me an idea of where it was. He'd simply said 'later' and 'at my house'. It was a good thing I was friends with Wendy and I knew exactly where he lived. I figured showing up at ten o'clock wouldn't be a big deal because it wasn't too late nor early. 

Grabbing my phone, I trotted over to the door, wished my parent a goodbye and unlocked their car. My parents had allowed me to use their car tonight on the condition that it would be returned unscathed. Being an okay driver myself, I wasn't all that concerned. Besides, it was cooler than my car by a long shot. 

"Bye, love you!" I called to the house as I opened the car door. 

"Love you too! Don't stay out too late or get into trouble, young lady!" 

"I won't! I promise!" 

And with that, I began the quick drive to Stan's house. He didn't live that far away which was a good thing, but there were cars upon cars parked outside on his street. It looked like there was going to be a lot of people there. 

Swallowing my nervousness, I got out of my car and walked up to his door. I could hear muffled rock music blaring from the closed windows and strobe lights flickered on and off. 

This was the first sign that Stan's parents were not home. They had probably gone out to celebrate their son winning the first game at the bar... To brag to the other drunk parents of South Park. 

That meant that this party probably had no adult supervision. 

Suddenly, I wondered if this party was such a good idea after all. 

Forcing myself to show some confidence, I opened the front door and surveyed the chaos from afar. 

There were kids EVERYWHERE; some of them even looked to be from other schools. Empty, half full, and open bottles of any kind of alcoholic drink you could think of were strewn about the floor and the ones that weren't were being chugged by kids that were way too young. 

All around me, couples were grinding against each other and swapping spit in front of everyone. Their hips bobbed to the beat of the music and I felt my eyes fall to the floor. I couldn't look. It didn't feel right. 

I couldn't just stand in the doorway though. I'd made the decision to come to this party and I had to at least make an appearance before I went crying home to my parents. 

Walking across the liquid stained floor (I could only hope they were beverages), I tried to look like I was having a good time by sort of dancing half-heartedly to the god-awful music around. I had to fight away a few searching hands and shake off one horny teenager who tried to grind on me and by that point, the door was sounding pretty good. 

Suddenly though, I felt that familiar gentle and firm touch on my exposed shoulder for the second time that night. 

I leaned into the touch and turned to face Stan. I felt my heart drop a little as I took in the half empty beer can in his other hand. I could smell the Miller Light on his breath, but thankfully, he didn't look hammered, or even tipsy yet. In fact, he looked to be the most sober person at the party. 

"(Y/N), you showed up! Cool. You having fun?" 

Before I could respond, I watched a a brunette boy from the football team spew his guts in the corner while his dark-haired friend tried to help him through it. 

Stan caught me staring with a repulsed expression on my face and he turned to take in the scene. 

"Aw, sick. Clyde knows he can't handle his alcohol. I don't know why he still tries. Probably to impress Bebe. It's a good thing that Craig was voted the party Mom tonight. He's not allowed to get fucked up and it looks like he's doing a good job comforting Splash Zone over there. That's a new carpet," Stan mumbled under his breath before looking up at me and noticing that I was clearly not happy. "Sorry about the chaos, (Y/N). Are you okay?" 

I couldn't lie to him. I just couldn't. 

"I'm... Nervous... And to be honest, I kind of want to go home... Sorry, Stan... Parties just really aren't my thing, I guess..." I whimpered, feeling tears threatening to spill down my cheeks. Why did I have to be so lame? 

I had turned to start my way back to the door when Stan grabbed my hand, pulling me back.

"Wait," He said softly. "It's okay if you want to leave. I understand that the parties in this town can be a little... Wild..."

I gave Stan a thankful smile, relieved that he wasn't mad at me for leaving so soon. I was going to turn and leave again when I noticed Stan looking my at dress. 

"You look pretty tonight. I mean, the dress looks pretty on you," His eyes trailed up to my bare shoulders and his eyes grew cloudy with concern. "You'll freeze out there in that though. At least wear this so you don't catch a cold. I'd never forgive myself if you ended up getting sick coming to this lame thing." 

As Stan spoke, he reached towards the nearby couch and grabbed his jersey that he'd worn tonight. He offered it to me and, out of politeness, I accepted it.

Bringing to my face of out habit, I took a small sniff and was surprised to discover that the jersey smelled like fresh linen and the musky cologne that Stan had been wearing tonight. It smelled good. I took another deep breathe. 

My face reddened as I took the jersey away from my face, realizing that Stan had watched my do that. 

"Yeah, don't worry," Stan laughed. "I washed it as soon as I got home. Mom's orders."

I unfolded the jersey and held up my arms, putting the clothing item over my dress. It was a tiny bit baggy, but it covered me and it warmed me up just the littlest bit. 

"You can wear it home. Thanks for coming, (Y/N). I'll see you at school!" 

"Thank you, Stan." 

I gave Stan a genuine smile and wave and began walking to the door. I was calm and collected on the outside, but on the inside, I felt like a puddle. No one had ever shown me such kindness before, and I thought that I could surely say, that I was falling for the football captain. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

Tap tap tap.

My shoes tapped on the linoleum floor of the school as I walked through the hallway, books in hand. 

After the party last night, I'd come home right away. My parents asked me where I had got the jersey from and it had been difficult to come up with the proper (and most believable) excuse, but somehow I'd done it and they'd let me off the hook. I'd gone to sleep with that jersey on and when I woke up, I'd smelled like Stan. 

Of course, I took a shower anyways and gave the jersey a quick wash before I made breakfast and drove to school, but what mattered was that that had truly happened. It hadn't been a dream.

I'd done really well in our cheers, gained the attention of the captain of the football team (the dreamy Stan Marsh), and I'd been invited to a party where a boy had given me his jersey and complimented my dress. 

I felt light as a feather. 

As I traipsed down the hallway, I spotted Allie walking towards me, a curious look on her face.

"Hey, (Y/N)! I heard you got invited to Stan's party last night... By Stan! How did it go? I want all the deets... Though I wouldn't tell Wendy if I were you." 

I was about to respond when something (or should I say, someone) caught my eye from the other side of the hall.

"Sorry, Allie, I'll tell you later. There's just something I have to do." 

I jogged across the floor, clutching the jersey I'd brung to school to my chest as I approached Stan's locker. Stan was there, placing his bookbag on the hook inside. As he did that, I tapped him on the shoulder coyly and waited for him to turn. 

Turn he did and as he recognized me, he broke into a grin.

"Good morning, (Y/N). Did you make it home alright without turning into a popsicle?" 

I nodded, extending the hand with the jersey in it to him.

"Thanks to you. Thank you for letting me borrow your jersey, Stan. It was really sweet of you," I stated gratefully. 

Stan's sad smile didn't look so sad anymore and it was contagious. I felt myself beaming for no reason other than Stan was here. 

"It was no problem. Honestly, I'd do it again if I had to. But, I was thinking... Parties aren't really your thing, but I still want to get to know you... If you're down, that is. So I was wondering... Would you want to stop by a restaurant tonight? Maybe catch a movie or chill out at the park? It's all up to you," Stan offered sheepishly. 

My heart quickened again, but this time I felt like I knew the answer already. 

"Of course. That sounds nice."

Stan's smile grew wider as did mine. 

"Great! Thanks, (Y/N)! You've made me a happy guy." 

I brushed my hand across his arm and looked into those big, beautiful eyes. They were even prettier up close.

"No... Thank you, Stan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request for someone on Quotev!


	10. Smoker!Craig x NB!Reader x Boxer!Tweek 'Fight to Win'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've been best friends with Craig and Tweek since grade school and only recently you've decided to date. When Tweek invites the two of you to see him box in a tournament over the weekend, you just can't say no.

'Fight to Win'

I think I'm the luckiest person in the world. I mean, it's not that hard to think that way when you have two amazing boyfriends and a fair number of friends on your side at all times. 

Yeah, that's right. I have two boyfriends, and no, I'm NOT cheating on one with the other. It's all consensual and I assure you that they both love each other just as much as they love me. Polyamory is a thing you know? We're living in the open-minded twenty-first century now so it shouldn't be that much of a surprise. 

Anyways, as I was saying, my boyfriends are the best in the world. Their names are Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak and they, like me, are residents of South Park. We don't live super close together in town or anything, but we do attend the same high school and we're in the same grade so we see each other every day. In fact, it's rare that we're ever apart.

It never used to be that way. A lot of things have changed since grade school when I first met these two dorks. 

For one, Tweek was a jittery mess. No one could ever really get to close to him without him spazzing out or pulling his own hair or something. His anxiety was really bad, almost unbearable, and he liked resort to coffee when it all got to be too much. There was really nothing wrong with him drinking the coffee occasionally, but his parents own a coffee shop and add something... Unordinary to their coffee blends which ultimately gets you hooked after the first few sips. Because of that, Tweek was even more shaky and anxiety-ridden. 

One of the only people that could come near him was Craig. Craig honestly hasn't changed all that much. He's always had the same jet black hair and icy blue eyes paired with a monotonous expression worth a thousand glares. He'd always sort of blended into the background with his group of friends and the only time he'd ever show face would be if someone offended him, his friends, or even worse, his pet guinea pig, Stripe. 

The two of them and I never really spoke all that much. I mean, I sort of drift between all of the groups here at the South Park High School, but after a few hangout sessions with the both of them, I grew more fond of them than anyone else. 

I guess it really helped our relationship that they were both of good terms and were pretty much best friends to begin with. It started out with some simple video game sessions or a game of tether ball outside. Then we started to walk home together. We'd try to find each other whenever there was an event in the auditorium and sit side by side, giggling and talking as we completely ignored the presentation. In class, we'd pick seats close to each other and we'd resort to texting or passing notes if we got caught talking in class or cheating off of each other's tests and homework.

We were the best of friends from the end of grade school to the beginning of junior year in high school. However, that year, I slowly realized that the feelings were changing. I no longer viewed Tweek and Craig as my friends or my 'brothers'. I was starting to think of them as more than that. I realized that I loved the both of them and I'd never been more horrified. 

What made the situation even more awkward? 

They both liked me back.

After about a week of awkward passing glances and blushing behind our coat collars, the three of us organized a meeting of sorts and discussed our feelings together. After many drawn out, emotional speeches, we realized that the three of us could all love each other instead of breaking one's heart and excluding the other. 

And that was the best decision we'd made all of our lives. 

We'd grown even closer than ever and sure as hell, we all loved each other more than even ourselves. The relationship even seemed to benefit us all in different ways as well. We all seemed to figure ourselves out and be more comfortable with who we were. 

I came out as nonbinary one week to my parents after realizing that gender roles and pronouns were just a bunch of hooey. I didn't care what I was referred to though I was born a female; he, she, they, it was all the same to me. My parents were totally supportive of my decision, in fact, they didn't even act all that surprised. They reacted almost the same way when I told them that I loved both Craig and Tweek. They pretty much told me that I could do whatever I wanted as long as I got good grades in school and didn't start any unnecessary drama.

I also became a bit more confident and open-minded the more time I spent with my boyfriends. If someone said something rude to me, I'd fire something sassy right back, almost on instinct. If one of my friends expressed their wish to bungee jump with me someday, I'd just smile and agree. 

I was also a lot more varied with who I spent my time with. Though most of my time was spent loving my boyfriends, I also started to put myself out there more. I'd started joining the girls for their weekly meetings to discuss serious topics that needed to be addressed within our school district. Because of my more open opinions and strong will, I became better friends with Wendy and Nichole who kept the tension of the more popular girls away from me.

Among the groups I spent time with was also Stan's group of friends which consisted of Kenny McCormick, Kyle Broflovski, and Eric Cartman. They were a bit too wild for my taste, and Eric could be quite the bully at times, but whenever things got too heated, I'd simply drift back to Craig's gang and wait until the waters calmed down. I especially liked talking to Eric when he wasn't being a huge douchebag. He, like me, was a horror movie and gore fanatic and boy could he ever talk my head off about it. 

Neither of my boyfriends were huge on gore or scary movies and although we had weekly movie nights, we'd usually only watch what all of us could handle. Craig wasn't bothered by gore, but it would usually get Tweek going until he'd notice an inconsistency and point it out with relief. 

Still, despite the fact that my boyfriends tried to like these types of movies, it was nice to talk to someone who loved them just as much as I did. 

I'd also become a bit more competitive and sporty than I had been before. Honestly, I wasn't big on sports or anything like that, but whenever I was put on the same team as my friends in gym class or something, I'd feel a spark of wanting to win. And I'll admit, if we lost, I could be a bit of a sour puss. 

It wasn't my all my fault or anything. Although my parents were open-minded, they were also strict and expected nothing but the best from me. This drove me to always expect a win or straight A's or something like that all of the time. Sometimes Craig and Tweek would pick on me for my competitiveness, but they knew how much it meant for me to win and were usually just teasing. 

I wasn't the only one who had changed though as I'd said. 

Craig was a lot more open about his interests now. He was a huge nerd for this TV show called, Red Racer, and an even bigger nerd when it came to his pet guinea pig that he and Tweek had bought together. She'd been named Stripe after the guinea pig Craig had had in grade school. Tweek and I were relentless when it came to teasing him about his hidden soft side, but Craig didn't mind.

Craig had also taken up smoking. I wasn't all that upset about it because he only did it in moderation (usually whenever he was stressed or upset himself). The only reason I'd ever yell at him for his dangerous hobby would be if he started hacking tobacco. Tweek, on the other hand, didn't really like it all that much. He'd complain that Craig was going to die young or something if he didn't knock it off to which Craig would respond that it was cute that he cared about him. Tweek would always get flustered by this and simply grumble grumpily until Craig had finished his cigarette. 

Craig would also occasionally skip classes when it got to be too much. I'd never skip classes without a good reason, but sometimes I'd ask the teacher for a bathroom pass just to hang out with him and cheer him up a bit. 

Externally, to everyone else, he was the same old scary guy. Just one look from those gorgeous blue eyes could make even a rabid German Shepard turn tail and run away. Not only did he have that intimidating aura to him, but he was also one of the tallest, if not the tallest, boys in our grade. At 6'2, he was a monster; a lanky monster, but a monster nonetheless. 

He didn't scare me though. I was only ever scared of Craig when he was angry which was usually only when someone was bullying one of his datefriends or friends in general. He was usually a cool and calm guy, but when he was angry, it could be explosive. He would fight physically to defend us until the aggressor was begging for mercy. It could be quite a mess.

Fortunately for him, Tweek was no longer that much of a pushover. 

The shaky blonde boy had taken up boxing as a profession of sorts and had become a great deal more confident with himself. If someone was picking on him for being a spaz, a sharp uppercut to the jaw or a swift kick to the stomach would surely have them pleading for forgiveness in seconds. Craig found this extremely entertaining and would never step in unless Tweek was ready to kill the bully. 

Tweek was also more competitive now. Whether we were playing video games or simply throwing a ball around outside, he'd do anything to win. He wasn't athletic on the same mark that people like Kyle and Clyde were, but he was still a formidable opponent on the field or in the ring. Especially in the ring. 

And that brings me to the point in the story that I'd like to relive with you. 

We were in the midst of senior year and all of the crazy kids we'd known since we could first walk were beginning to check out job applications and college opportunities around the state. Everywhere you went, people were chatting about what they wanted to do for graduation or when they got out of this hellhole of a school (Honesty, it wasn't even that bad. My classmates are pretty dramatic when it comes to school and life in general.) 

Everyone was preparing for the final finals to end all finals and were studying like maniacs. Tearful goodbyes and hugs were shared with the lower grades and the upperclassmen as they finally realized that everyone was finally going to be going their separate ways. Graduation parties were being planned at every lunch table. 

Meanwhile, me, Tweek, and Craig weren't all that worried. We'd all got accepted into the college we wanted so we'd most likely be seeing each other a lot. If we ended up deciding that we didn't want to attend after all, we had the plan to move into a house together in town and work at Tweek's parents' coffee shop instead. We'd be like a big happy family and finally be able to spend all of our time making new memories and growing even closer. 

It was hard to believe we'd made it this far.

Digging through my locker for my books to study later tonight for my chemistry test, I casually chatted back and forth between my two boyfriends who stood beside me. Craig was leaning against the locker beside mine and Tweek was pressed against his chest. Like always, they were waiting for me to walk home with them. 

It wasn't like none of could drive; in fact, we all could. We just preferred to walk with each other and talk on the much longer trail home. It gave us more time to catch up on our days and figure out how the other two were feeling. That way we knew if we should plan a surprise video game session to cheer the other person up or something. It was usually how we planned our dates as well.

"Come on, slowpoke," Craig teased, his hand on Tweek's shoulder whilst he talked to me. "I think I'm beginning to turn into a statue waiting for you." 

"M-me too!" Tweek agreed, twitching against Craig, but not pulling away. 

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not that slow. And besides, don't pretend you haven't been staring at my butt every time I bend over to grab something." 

Craig shrugged like he couldn't deny it while Tweek had the decency to blush a little. I giggled at them and zipped up my book bag, slinging it over my shoulder and turning to face them. With a smile, I gestured down the hallway and towards the door. 

"Well, come on then; let's go, you two!" 

Tweek broke away from Craig and locked one of his arms through mine. Craig did the same with my other arm and I smiled, completing reveling in the idea that they were both mine, both each others', and both very much adorable.

We strode over to the doors where I used my foot to push open the glass. Walking outside, I glanced around the outside of the school. The snow was still as ever-present as usual, but it was beginning to thin out and melt just the tiniest bit. Wildflowers were poking through the white powder around the schoolyard and the sun above us glowed warmly. 

It was definitely Spring. 

I took a deep breath of the fresh, clean air of Colorado and sighed blissfully. Spring was my favorite time of year because of the permeating beauty beginning to show up around town. It made living here more tolerable then when it was Winter and everything was frozen and cold. 

"It's gorgeous out here!" I exclaimed, taking in my boyfriends' expressions. Tweek smiled shyly while Craig nodded in agreement. I wondered why Tweek was being so sheepish all of a sudden. Usually he was more confident and outgoing with us than anyone else and now he was acting like a love-struck puppy. "What's up, Tweekers?" I questioned, my voice lilting. 

Craig nodded again, looking at Tweek with concern in his icy blue eyes, "Yeah, babe; you've been kind of quiet today." 

Tweek smiled a bit more happily, his face turning a pale shade of pink. Whenever we expressed our affection for him, he was always super flustered by it. "I-I c-can't hide anything from you g-guys, can I?" 

I shook my head, "Absolutely not."

Craig reached across my shoulder and nudged Tweek playfully. Tweek snort-laughed softly and I was reminded once again about how cute he was. He paused for a few moments, seeming to relish the attention he received from us for just a moment longer before speaking up. 

"Well, I-I was just wondering... Are you guys doing anything tomorrow? I-I know that Saturdays are usually our movie nights, b-but I got called in for a boxing match tomorrow and I was j-just wondering if maybe you'd want to..."

I cut him off, my eyes sparkling excitedly, "Come and watch you box?"

Tweek jumped, seemingly a bit surprised by my sudden change of mood. He nodded though and gave us a nervous grin. "Y-yeah. I was hoping, if y-you want to, you don't have to of course, but I just th-thought-" He paused to take a deep breath after the words spewed from his mouth and finally collected himself. "I-I'd love it if you guys came to watch me... I mean, like I said, you don't have t-to, b-but the extra support would be n-nice..."

I tugged my arms free and clasped my hands on Tweek's shoulders, looking into his pretty blue-green eyes. "Of course I want to see you box! I've always wanted to see my boyfriend kick some royal ass in the arena! I thought you'd never ask!" 

Craig walked closer, his lips curled up into a smile. This was an unusual occurrence, but it was always a welcome sight. He leaned downwards and placed a kiss on Tweek's forehead. "You know I'll be there, honey." 

My head bobbed up and down in agreement. "Me too!" I squeaked excitedly. 

Craig grinned cheekily, "I can probably convince Token, Clyde and Jimmy to come watch you too. The more the merrier, right?" 

Tweek nodded, looking relieved and super grateful about all the support he was receiving. He pulled me and Craig in for a tight hug. "You guys are the b-best!" 

"I know we are," I stated coyly, flicking Craig's nose and sending Tweek an eager look. "What time do we have to be there, Tweekers?"

The blonde slowly let go of us and glanced at his phone, swiping the screen and typing in the password. He tapped on his calendar app and read off the time and place to us. 

"So, around seven at night, right?" I asked, bringing out my phone to set an alarm. I could be forgetful sometimes with the stress of school and all and I didn't want to be the person to miss her boyfriend's big break.

Tweek nodded while Craig patted my back. 

"You won't forget, (Y/N)," he gave me a mischievous look. "If you do, I'll just spam-text you until you show up." 

I groaned. My boyfriends were notorious for spam-texting me for hours upon hours if I didn't respond within a minute. Craig was especially bad because he knew how much it annoyed me and took joy in watching me pout about it. 

"Yeah, okay. I won't forget now that I know your crappy plan to help me remember," I mumbled, sending Craig a mock-glare before turning back to Tweek. "I promise I'll be there."

I hadn't seen Tweek this happy since he'd aced his math final last semester. It was definitely a pleasant sight and I smiled in response. 

"I-I love you t-two!" Tweek exclaimed. 

And I believed it one hundred percent.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Around six thirty the next day, I began to get ready to go. I hopped into the shower and turned it to my favorite temperature, basking in the feeling of the water cascading over my skin. I washed out my (h/l) (h/c) hair and used a shampoo that both of my boyfriends enjoyed thoroughly. It smelled of fresh green apples and whenever I used it, Craig and Tweek would constantly lay their head on the top of mine and just breathe. 

Stepping out of the shower, I dried myself out and ran a brush through my hair quickly. I wasn't much of a hair stylist personally, but I knew what worked with my hair and what didn't. 

With that out of the way, I quickly threw on a casual outfit (I wasn't planning on dressing up to go to a boxing tournament) and gave myself a once over in the body mirror. 

I wasn't an especially vain person, but I'd say that I looked pretty okay. 

Racing to my room, I grabbed my phone and some money for admission and concessions and walked over to the door. My parents were sitting at the table, eating dinner and my father cocked an eyebrow when he saw me.

"I want you to have fun, but no funny business, you hear? I don't want you coming home with any bumps or bruises... Or hickeys for that matter." 

I rolled my (e/c) eyes, sending my mother a long suffering look. She simply nodded in agreement with my dad. With a gusty sigh, I gave them my word. 

And with that, I was off. 

Hopping into my car, I plunged the keys in and it roared to life. Immediately, the CD that Craig had made me began to blast and I sheepishly turned down the volume, hopping that my parents hadn't heard. 

I rolled down my window and took a deep breath, patting the car door before backing out of the driveway slowly and beginning to drive. As my tires ate up the distance beneath them, I felt the chilly breeze flow through my hair. I smiled, my heart starting to beat just the tiniest bit faster in anticipation for the night.

Tonight, I was going to see one of my boyfriends kick ass in his boxing tournament whilst spending time with my other boyfriend and his friends. There would also quite possibly be popcorn and soda, so I mean, what else was there to wish for?

How could this night get any better? 

I pulled into the parking lot of the building where the tournament was taking place. I shut down my car, and stepped outside. As I walked towards the door to the building, I locked my car, hearing the familiar beeping sound behind me. 

I tugged on my sweater strings as I strode inside. I paid for my admission and walked over to where the concessions were being sold. The smell of popcorn was tantalizing, too tantalizing. I caved in and bought an extra big bag of the stuff, coating it in salt and also buying a Pepsi to go along with it.

My purchases in hand, I walked over to the gym where the arena was. Immediately, I scanne d the crowd, looking for that familiar blue hat and dark hair combination.

I spotted Craig right away; he was sitting in the front row with Clyde, Token, and Jimmy on one side while his other side held a reserved seat just for me. 

Waving at Craig, I caught his attention and motioned to the popcorn proudly. He smiled and shook his head, but motioned for me to join him. I followed hi silent order, stepping over spectators who were sprawled across the numerous seats. When I finally reached Craig, I flopped into my seat and dug my dirty paws into my popcorn. I offered a handful to Craig and he accepted it with a thank you and a kiss on the cheek.

For what seemed like forever, I chatted and joked around with the boys, waiting for the star of the show to get to the arena. I'd gotten hear a little earlier than I'd needed to and people were still all over the place, getting pumped and placing bets on the winner. 

Finally, someone stepped into the boxing arena and held a microphone to his mouth. He began to announce the start of tonight's events and read off the list of names of the boxers who were participating. When he said Tweek's name, Craig, his friends, and I went wild. The announced had to wait for us to calm down before he continued, looking a bit irritated. I glared at him, suggesting that if he had anything to complain about, he could give me my money back. 

He finished speaking without any further pauses and the first match began. I didn't know these two boys and they were obviously from North Park, but I cheered anyways. 

I'd never seen a rel boxing match before. Craig, Tweek and I often watched fake wrestling shows on TV like WWE and the like, but it was usually just to laugh at just how fake it truly was. Nearly everything was staged but it was still entertaining. 

But this? This was real entertainment.

I grew fully immersed in the matches, cheering for anyone who was a hard hitter. During the midst of the battles, Craig wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I tried to cuddle into his side, but it was hard to sit still. I often jumped out of my seat or bounced on the chair beneath me as I got too heated and the boys often laughed at me. I didn't care though.

This was great.

Come Tweek's first match, I nearly went bonkers. I'd never realized how good he was at this. The other guy barely got a single hit in before Tweek completely conquered him. Craig cheered loudly as I went crazy, whistling and calling his name. Tweek heard us and gave us a quick wink before he waited for his next match.

He was in a total of three more matches before we found out that he had made it to the final battle. The boy he was opposing against was HUGE. He was built like a brick and about as tall as a small giraffe. He towered of Tweek, but Tweek didn't seem all that worried. He knew he was good and he'd remain confident until the end.

The match started and it was the most passionate battle of the night. Tweek and the other boxer seemed to have the same skill set and strength behind their blows surprisingly and neither of them were giving up. 

Nervously, I chewed on my bottom lip, silently willing Tweek to somehow pull a power move and bring this chump to the ground at the foot of the true champion. 

Even Craig seemed to be stressed, mumbling to himself as his flicked his lighter and lit a cigarette. He took a few deep breaths and puffed the smoke out through his parted lips. To his side, Token sent him a disapproving look and there was an older woman behind us who seemed to be bothered by this activity. She continuously tapped on Craig's shoulder to get his attention, but he wouldn't give her the time of day. He was too tuned into the boxing match in front of him. 

Eventually, the woman got up and went to find security or someone of high authority than herself. I convinced Craig to extinguish his cigarette before she returned and that seemed to stress him out more. 

As the boxing match drove on, I could tell Tweek was getting tired. His punches were weaker and sweat pooled down his face. His opponent was slowly becoming exhausted as well, but, being a much beefier guy, I guess he couldn't stomach the thought of being defeated by such a lanky guy. 

I watched in horror as within a couple more punches, the opponent was declared the winner. Tweek scraped himself off the ground and limped over to the sidelines where the obligatory paramedic was standing. She gave him a once over before nodding him away. 

Cheers filled the arena as the stockier boy raised his fists in the air. He was all too proud of himself. 

Suddenly, I was filled with anger as I came face to face with the realization that my all star had not won. 

"Rematch!" I shouted to no one in particular, standing up from my seat and Craig's arm. My popcorn that had been sitting on my lap spilled all over the floor and on my pants. "Tweek could kick his ass any day! Let him try again-"

I felt a gentle but firm hand on my shoulder and turned to see Craig giving me a somewhat amused and somewhat shocked look; not because of my protests, but because Tweek had lost. He was just as surprised as I was.

"Shh, (Y/N). Tweek already went to the locker room. I don't want to upset him when he comes out to meet up with us," Craig murmured, brushing his hand down my back. 

I grumbled to myself, brushing the popcorn off of my lap and sending death glares to the champion. 

I just couldn't believe that he'd lost. 

Token, Clyde, and Jimmy sent me and Craig some awkward goodbyes, giving me some worried looks before leaving. That left just me and Craig. 

Craig grabbed my bottle of Pepsi and, with his other hand, interlocked his fingers through mine. He led me to the hall that led to the locker rooms and leaned against the wall. I grumpily cuddled into his chest and tried to calm myself down before my other boyfriend saw me like this. 

No matter what I thought of to help me cool off, nothing was seeming to work.

I took a swig of my pop and waited for Tweek to emerge. I watched the other boxers step out of the locker room and stomp by, but I could not have cared less about them. I needed to see Tweek and I needed to see him now. 

If he was just as angry as I was or upset by his defeat, it was my and Craig's responsibilities to cheer him up. It was exactly what I anticipated doing. 

So, when Tweek finally stumbled out from behind the heavy locker room door, I was surprised to see a warm smile on his face. 

His blonde hair was wet and I could tell that he'd showered. The smell of his cologne wafted over me and I felt that familiar reassured feeling. I unlatched myself from Craig and wrapped my arms around Tweek, looking into his blue-green eyes with an equal amount of pride and anger. I didn't usually like pouting, but tonight was an exception. 

"H-hi to you too, (Y/N), Craig." Tweek greeted, sending Craig a fond glance before looking down into my eyes worriedly. "What's wrong?" 

I saw Craig give me a warning glance, but I just couldn't help it. The words left my mouth before I could stop them. 

"You should have won!" 

Tweek seemed a little taken aback, but listened as I continued to rant.

"It was totally rigged for the other guy to win! He was like, what, five times bigger than you were? I mean, he probably wasn't even a real human being! What if he was some sort of professional boxing robot?!"

Tweek exchanged an unreadable look with Craig.

"Besides, he totally cheated! That last punch was probably illegal in ninety different states!" 

And at this, Tweek giggled. 

I tilted my head in confusion while Craig gave Tweek a knowing glance, throwing an arm around his slender shoulders. 

"Uh, (Y/N)? There are only f-fifty states," Tweek laughed, his eyes sparkling with playfulness.

I crossed my arms, feeling blush crawl across my face. He was completely ignoring the point I was trying to get across.

My boyfriends could be dense sometimes.

"That wasn't the point. Tweek, you were totally the alpha boxer in there. You deserved to win!" 

Tweek looked the tiniest bit sad before that comforting smile of his curled up his lips and he pulled me in for a hug with Craig still wrapped draped over his shoulders. 

"(Y/N), I-I can't win every battle, you know? Aren't you p-proud of me for making it as far as I d-did? That was tough on it's own!" 

I frowned. Did it really seem like I wasn't proud of Tweek for making it to the final round?

"Of course, I'm proud of you. You did really good. I had no idea you were that skilled." 

Tweek pressed a gentle kiss against my cheek, "Well, then does it r-really matter if I w-won or not?" 

I hesitated, thinking this prospect over. 

Craig snorted, poking my nose playfully, "You wouldn't be happy unless Tweek was the all time champion of everything." He wrapped his free arm around me to complete the cuddle circle and the three of us embraced each other as I slowly warmed up to the idea.

My boyfriend didn't win... But he sure as hell put up a fight! 

In my heart, he was the best. So was Craig. They were both the grand champions of my heart and I couldn't possibly love them more than I already did.

I rolled my eyes, "You guys make it impossible to stay mad for more than a minute." 

Tweek planted another kiss on me, this time on my forehead. He then stretched on the tips of his toes to place a matching kiss on Craig's forehead. Craig leaned down and smiled. "That's our job."

"And you're very good at it. I think you deserve promotions," I smiled fondly and let my gaze wander over my two lovers and I felt my heart sing. "I love you two... So. Damn. Much."

The boys exchanged a warm look and without a warning, leaned in at the same time to place the grand finale on each of my cheeks. Two kisses from my two favorite people; how lucky could I get?

I giggled, practically bathed in happiness. 

And with that, Tweek spoke again softly.

"We love you too..."


	11. Stan Marsh x Popular Female!Reader 'Anyone but Him'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen of the South Park high school and adored by all; what more could you possibly ask for? Well, there's a certain boy with raven-black hair and sad, brown eyes that seems to have caught your interest. But he's a loser, so why would you ever date him? He sure is tempting though...

'Anyone but Him'

Not gonna lie here, I'm the pretty much the queen of the South Park High School.

Sounds pretty conceited, doesn't it? Don't take me the wrong way; I still like to think I'm a decent human being. I didn't really plan on becoming popular, it just sort of happened. Somewhere between middle school and high school, people started paying more attention to me. People would smile and wave at me in the hallway and more people would stop and stare longingly after me as I passed by. My lunch table would suddenly be so crowded that there would be people sitting around the floor at my feet. 

It was weird, let me tell you, but you know what? Being popular is sort of a good feeling.

Suddenly, everyone worships you and wants to be your friend or significant other. You're never lonely. You can get away with pretty much everything. Even the teachers will sometimes pick you as their favorite. 

On top of all the adoration from people who are much lower than you on the ranking scale, other popular people will often try to become your allies as well. My best friends had used to be Nichole and Wendy Testaburger, girls who weren't really popular, but were respected for being intelligent. Now, I hung out with Bebe Stevens and Red Tucker and I never regretted a minute of it. 

Sure, Bebe and Red were more catty than Wendy and Nichole, but they were also in with the guys and bowed down to in the high school food chain. It was my best bet to stay friends with them and stay at the top then make a wrong move and be forced to socialize with the bottom-feeders.

It sounds cruel until you're put into the situation. You never truly recognize how scary high school is until you get there. Most people will do anything to stay cool and keep their status. I was one of them.

Being one one of the most popular girls in school, boys practically fawned over me. I mean, I don't like to sound vain, but it was true. Wherever Red, Bebe or I was, there would be a crowd of gawking boys around every corner. Nearly the whole school was in love with us and I don't mean that lightly. 

I could literally have any boy I wanted. 

So why, oh why did I have a crush on one of the lamest boys in school?

Stanley 'Stan' Marsh was almost as far from popular as you could get. He hung out with Kyle Broflovski (nerd), Kenny McCormick (pervert), and Eric Cartman (complete and utter asshole). He was an animal lover and was almost never seen outside of school without his pet dog. His dad was the local drunkard and was constantly pulling stupid stunts wherever he went. His mom worked at a rhinoplasty which wasn't exactly doing anyone any good. He had dull black hair, dull brown eyes, and a dull personality that was mostly defined by his boyish immaturity and girlish sensitivity. In a way, he was a walking paradox.

He used to be pretty decently respected in grade school. He was the captain of the football team, the leader of his group of friends, and he was dating Wendy. 

Then things started to go south. 

He started hanging out with Butters Stotch more; the kid was a walking disaster with his Hello Kitty obsession and 'kill 'em with kindness' ethic. He also started hanging out with Gary, the local Mormon, and Bridon who had been going through a midlife crisis ever since grade school. On top of that, he was dumped by Wendy.

After his long term relationship with her, getting dumped was the one thing that made him officially one of the bottom-feeders. He became depressed and started to fight with his Kyle (who was his 'super best friend') a lot more than usual. He was often either on his own or with the dorky kids and he rarely spoke up anymore.

I was completely and utterly out of his league.

But by god, did I ever want him. 

His boring old back hair? Perfect to me. His plain brown eyes? They were the color of warm coffee and sparkled with all the stars in the sky. His love for animals? Made me feel butterflies in my stomach.

I guess you could say I had it bad. 

Unfortunately for me, Stan hadn't shown any interest in nearly anything ever since the break up. His eyes hardly ever left the floor or his shoes. His shoulders were hunched sadly and his posture was worse than it had been before. Even his smiles seemed to be fake. 

He'd quit participating in all of the sports he'd been in formerly. He stopped raising his hand in class. His motivation was completely gone. It had disappeared with the part of him that was capable of being happy a long time ago.

It made me incredibly sad whenever my eyes fell upon him. I knew he used to be such a bright boy; there was almost never not a smile across the pale lips of his. And his laugh?

Oh god, his laugh.

I melted whenever I heard it because that laugh made me feel good. It made me feel all fuzzy inside. It made me feel like I was going to throw up. It made me feel like I was going to cry.

It made me feel.

But he'd stopped laughing and that's what hurt me the most. 

I wanted him to be happy again. I wanted him to enjoy these few years of high school.

Most of all, I wanted him to be mine.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Ever since I realized that I was in love with Stanley Marsh, I was in a constant tizzy of emotions. Now whenever he slouched over at a locker near mine or shuffled down the hallway with his head down, I couldn't help but notice.

If he sat in front of me in class, I'd stare at him. Every gusty sigh that shuddered through his back, I'd bite my lip. If he turned around to glance out the window and our gaze met for even just a second, I'd have to turn my head until the blush went away. 

In a way, he was my only focus now. 

That was why I made him my quest. 

Stan had been a loser for too long. He deserved so much better than he was getting and I was determined to help him. I would bring him from the bottom to the top again and we'd be together at last. We'd both be happy and everyone would be so jealous of the sad little boy that they used to bully. 

So, I set my plan into action.

It started one day when Stan was standing in line at the library checkout. I sauntered over, no book in hand, and gave Stan a friendly look. His eyes had widened and (very cutely) he turned and looked behind him to see if I was looking at someone in the distance. When he realized that I was set on him, he gave me a sheepish wave, looking more scared than anything. 

"Hi, Stan," I'd greeted casually like this was something I did every day. 

His gorgeous brown eyes had flickered back and forth as if he couldn't truly believe I was talking to him. "Uh, h-hi, (Y/N)..." 

I sidled up closer to him, looking at the book in his hands with feigned interest. "What'cha got there?" 

Stan looked down at the book he was currently holding as if he'd momentarily forgotten it was there. His face reddened even more at the sight of the title and he looked down at his shoes before answering. "O-Old Yeller..." 

How completely adorkable.

I widened my eyes the tiniest bit and linked them, enunciating my lashes. "Oh my gosh, that's such a good book!" 

The raven-haired boy in front of me searched my eyes for any type of malign intent, but, finding none, he smiled shyly and held the book closer to his chest. 

"I know right? I mean, I know it's old and I've probably read it a hundred times, it still gets me every time. I just wish the dog could live in the end, you know? It's a real tear-jerker..." 

Nodding in agreement though I knew virtually nothing about Old Yeller, I tried to look forlorn, "Oh, I know it. I hate when animals have to suffer..."

Stan looked a bit more at ease now as he furiously nodded in response. "Animals deserve so much more than we give them. I'm glad you agree with me. Not very many people here do..." His eyes, which had been glimmering excitedly not too long ago were now downcast and stormy one more. 

I felt my heart drop. Stan didn't deserve to be this alone.

"Excuse me, young man; if you're not going to check out that book, you should get out of line," A gravelly voice broke through the quiet of the library and Stan and I jumped as the librarian growled. 

"O-oh, yeah, sorry!" Stan murmured, handing the librarian his book and giving me a frown. "I should get going to class. The bell's about to ring... Sorry..."

I shrugged, pretending not to be mad that time had gone by that quickly. I didn't mind being late to class, but I did wish I could talk to Stan more before class. Things were going well and I wanted to see how close to him I could get.

"It's fine. I don't want you to miss class," I turned and started to walk towards the library doors just as the librarian gave Stan his book. I paused, turning slowly and brushing my hair behind my ear flirtily. Batting my eyes at Stan, I smiled. "I'll see you around though, yeah?" 

Stan's mouth opened as if he wanted to say something, but he simply swallowed his spit and dipped his head. "Uh, y-yeah... See you around, (Y/N)." 

And with that, I sent him a tiny wave and trotted out of the library, my heart fluttering like a butterfly's wings. 

I had just talked to Stan Marsh.

My plan was in action.

\---------------------------------------

From then on, whenever I saw Stan in the hallway, I always tried to get his attention. It wasn't hard to do because ever since I'd spoken to him, his eyes would pick me out in the hallway desperately and would linger whenever he found me. I'd smile and wave or send him a quick 'hello' when I could and each time I did so, I'd watch his cheeks turn pink with blush. 

We were slowly starting to become friends and it wasn't one-sided anymore either. Now, Stan was trying to reciprocate the greetings as much as he could. Instead of shyly waiting for me to make the first move, he'd pick me out in the hallway and walk over (but only if there as no one else around). He'd discuss the animal books and movies he was currently into or about his pet dog, Sparky and I'd smile and nod, pretending to be just as into it as he was. 

I wasn't really all that much of an animal fanatic, but just the way that Stan's eyes sparkled and he smiled whenever he got passionate about something was enough to keep me interested. He was absolutely adorable and it was almost too much to handle. 

Tiny conversations in school got to be too little for us and Stan had begun to invite me to hang out at Stark's pond with him at times. We'd skip stones, swing on the swing-set, or sit on the bench and chat. The birds would chirp above us, the breeze would blow through our hair, and our breaths would puff in the cold air; everything would be perfect.

Unfortunately, one day Stan walked over to my locker and started showing me pictures he'd took last time we were at Stark's Pond. There were pictures of the pond itself, the basketball court, and even pictures of us together, grinning and laughing. 

I had to admit, I was blushing as I complimented how good the pictures looked. 

Everything was all fine and dandy until Bebe noticed us from across the hallway. She had had no idea that Stan and I were on speaking terms and she didn't look happy about it. In fact, her face was a mixture of worry and annoyance. 

Stomping over on her high heel-clad feet, she sent Stan a glare and waved him away. I was about to protest when Stan's entire demeanor changed from the happy-go-lucky animal enthusiast he'd been just a minute before to the sad, quiet boy he had been for the longest time. He sent me a weak wave and shuffled away to stand by himself at the vending machine. 

I felt so awful watching him leave like that. Bebe could have at least been nicer about it if she really needed to talk to me so badly. A simple 'Could we have some privacy, please?' never hurt anyone...

"What's wrong, Bebe? What'd you do that for?" I questioned, my voice sounding a lot more down than I'd intended it to. I didn't realize how strongly Stan had affected me. It was kind of embarrassing that I couldn't even hide it anymore. 

Bebe looked even more frustrated. Throwing up her hands in exasperation, she gave me a strained look. "(Y/N), you have a crush on Stan!" 

I felt my face turn about fifty shade of red. So it really was that obvious. 

Digging my hands into my pockets, I pouted. "S-so? You used to have a crush on Kyle; what's the big deal?" 

Bebe's blue eyes grew even wider as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "That was in grade school, (Y/N)! You don't understand; we're in high school now. If you started dating Marsh, you'd be reduced to his level. No one would respect and worship anymore. You'd be jeopardizing your entire reputation!" 

I was a bit taken aback. This entire time, I'd been thinking that if I started dating Stan, I'd be bringing him up to my level. Never once had I considered that he might bring me down to his. That was definitely a troubling thought.

If I was downgraded from queen bee, I'd never hear the end of it. People would be talking about the dethroned royalty for years and up until graduation I'd be a loser just like the rest of them. Did I really want to chance this just for some boy? 

Hesitantly, I thought over my options; be with the boy who had captured my heart or stay on top and have everyone love me. 

I instantly knew what the right answer was.

A gusty sigh escaped my lips and and I reluctantly dipped my head in agreement. 

"You're right," I mumbled. 

Bebe's gaze softened and she looked rather proud of herself. Resting a hand on my shoulder, she gave me a smile though up close, it almost looked... Plastic...

"I know I am," She replied, giggling slightly and cupping a hand around her lips. She leaned forward and whispered into my ear, "Besides, just between me and you, I don't think he's that cute."

\----------------------------------------

After that talk, I did what I had to; I started avoiding Stan again. He'd send me a smile and wave in the halls and I'd turn and pretend I never saw him. He'd come over and lean against my locker to chat with me and I'd stare through him, but never at him. He'd try to call my phone to plan a hangout session and I'd ignore him. 

It hurt, it really did, but I knew I had to do this. I had to stay on top. I had to stay number one. 

But, what about Stan?

Over time, he stopped trying almost completely. His eyes were now glued to the floor and his head was constantly dipped. His shoulders were slumped and that goofy smile of his was gone once again. He seemed even more said than usual. 

And I felt awful because it was all my fault. 

"It'll get easier," Bebe would tell me, but after days and days of believing her, it was becoming harder to do. 

I'd see a cute dog walking along the sidewalk and turn to point it out to Stan only to realize that he wasn't at my side. 

I'd be watching some TV when a commercial regarding animal abuse would come on. I would go to cuddle up against Stan so I wouldn't cry, but he wasn't there. 

I'd walk by Stark's Pond and watch the water ripple in the sunlight only to come into terms that I'd never be skipping stones with Stan again.

It was almost like a sick joke; here was Stan, an arms length away from becoming my boyfriend and I had to throw it all away just because of some dumb reputation I had to keep. 

All of a sudden, I didn't think this was all that worth it...

It had been another long day of casting longing glances at Stan's back in class and resisting the urge to just say hi to him when the bell finally rang for lunch. I was the last person out of the classroom and I slowly dragged my feet to my locker. 

"Hey, (Y/N)."

I felt a shiver go down my back and I turned excitedly. 

Stan? 

Not Stan. 

Clyde Donovan gave me a suggestive look, eyeing me up and down. I rolled my eyes. Clyde had been one of the worst of the crushing boys because he never seemed to give up. I was never really all that mean to him because of his mother dying (he was very sensitive now), but I was very tempted sometimes. 

"What, Clyde?" I growled, opening up my locker and putting my stuff away as fast as I could. I was hoping he'd get the hint that I was trying to get away from him.

"Well, I was just wondering... You know Stark's Pond, right? I see you walk past there all the time so I figure you must like it there. So, I was thinking..."

"No, I do not want to go on a date with you at Stark's Pond."

Clyde flinched, but didn't look too wavered. 

"Alright... Maybe somewhere else...?"

I slammed my locker shut and began to stomp away. "Listen, Clyde, I'm in a bad mood and I am just really not in the mood for this shit right now, okay?" 

"O-oh, okay, some over time then!" Clyde called after me, but I had stopped listening. 

My feet couldn't carry me fast enough to the cafeteria. As I finally arrive, stopping with a skin on the glossy linoleum beneath me, my eyes widened. 

A large group of kids had gathered around the eating area and they were all laughing and pointing. Standing front and center was Stan and Bebe. Stan's food was all over him, splashed on the floor and his clothing. Meanwhile, Bebe was completely spotless. 

I knew exactly what had happened. 

Bebe was infamous for tray-dropping people when they got in her way and it seemed like today it had been Stan who had been unlucky enough. 

"Why don't you act more like a dog and eat your food off the floor, Puppy Love? Come on, go ahead. Everyone's watching," Bebe laughed, shoving Stan. He stumbled back a few steps in surprise, nearly slipping on some of his food. Bebe took a threatening step forward and got into his face. "Come on; or are you a scaredy cat?"

It was too much.

Racing forward, I jumped in front of Stan and gave Bebe a hard push.

"Knock it OFF, Bebe!" 

Behind me, Stan's sad eyes grew big with complete surprise. A small gasp erupted from his lips, but I wasn't finished yet.

"You know what, Bebe? You're not popular because you're pretty or nice or anything like that. You're only popular because everyone is afraid to stand up to you! If anything, you don't deserve to be popular; Stan does!" 

Bebe's blue eyes grew cold and her lip curled back in disgust. She placed her hands on her hips and gave me an icy glare. "You'd choose him over me?" She spat poisonously. 

It was at this moment that I decided where I stood. I finally knew exactly who I could trust and couldn't. And I could tell that my 'friend' was really a colossal bitch.

"Any day," I growled, extending a hand for Stan. He shakily reached out for it and I intertwined our fingers together tightly, tugging him away from the lunch room and the crowd of gawking kids. I could hear whispers and murmurs as we departed and Bebe started yelling at everyone, but I wasn't turning back. 

Leading Stan to the bathrooms, I looked at him out of the corner of my eyes. "Are you okay?" I asked concernedly. 

He didn't appear to be hurt or anything, but his clothes were a mess. There were dark stains all over him and some chunks of his lunch were still stuck to him. His face was red with embarrassment, but he still looked more bewildered than anything.

"Y-yeah, I'm... Fine..." 

"Good."

We stopped at the bathrooms and I motioned for him to stay put. Darting into the girls' bathroom, I raced over to the paper towel dispenser. Ripping off a few pieces, I wet one of them in the sink and then went back to rejoin Stan who was waiting awkwardly outside. 

Walking over to Stan with the wet paper towel, I gave him a once-over. It didn't look like a lot of the food had gotten onto his pants aside from the very bottoms and his shoes, but his coat was completely covered. 

"Hold still... Please." I added as a side note. I knew what I had done today was going to affect the way most people saw me so I was going to have to stop ordering people around. 

"(Y/N), I can clean myself off-"

I shook my head adamantly, holding my arms out as a demonstration to what I wanted him to do. He followed the silent command and extended his arms like the wings of a bird. He stood still and I began to wash away the mess. His clothes were going to end up being a little wet when I was finished, but i figured they'd look a lot less gross.

"It doesn't matter right now. I know you're perfectly capable of washing yourself off, but... It was my 'friend that did this to you in the first place. I figure it's only fair for me to help you out a little. You didn't deserve what she did to you," I said, continuing to wash away the grime.

For a few moments, Stan remained silent. He'd stopped tensing whenever I brushed down his arms or his chest, but I could tell there was something still on his mind. I wasn't going to push though; I'd put him through enough already.

I was just beginning to dry off his coat with one of the dry paper towels when he finally spoke. 

"I thought you hated me," His voice was gravelly and there seemed to be a lot of sadness behind it. I felt awful.

"Why would I ever hate you?" I asked, trying to sound casual.

"Because I'm a loser," Stan stated as if it were a regular fact of life. "Because I'm lame. Because... You're way out of my league." 

I paused in my drying, looking into his beautiful brown eyes and realizing just how badly I'd hurt him. 

It was time to change things and be honest about my true feelings. No more popular, Queen Bee (Y/N). It was time for me to be real.

The words came flooding out of my mouth at the speed of light and I couldn't have stopped them if I tried."I don't care bout all of that anymore. I'm sick of being fake. I like you, Stan," And my hand shot to my mouth.

Had I really just said that?

I couldn't believe myself. 

I felt my face heat up and I searched Stan's face for his reaction. His cheeks reddened and I watched, my heart singing, as a shy smile curled up his lips. His eyes darted down to the floor, but his smile remained. 

We didn't say a word to each other until after he was finally clean again. I threw the paper towels away quickly and tried to look as calm and collected as I could as I kept my eyes on Stan.

The smile was still there.

"Let's get back to lunch, yeah?"

"Yeah," Stan responded, his voice sounding much more confident than it usually did. 

Without looking to me for permission, his hand found mine and we strolled back to the cafeteria. I sighed blissfully, but resisted the urge to lean into Stan's side. It was too sudden, but... Soon enough...

The lunch room stared as we entered together, but our gazes were set on one table in particular. 

Butters waved excitedly from the 'loser table', gathering our attention quickly. His bright blue eyes sparkled happily and his smile was completely infectious. 

"H-heya, fellas! I cleaned up the mess and got you a new lunch, Stan. Are you doing okay?"

Stan nodded, his hand leaving mine as he took a seat by Butters. I followed suit and ignored the glare from Bebe that I could feel burning on my back all the way from here. I sat down in front of Stan and I could almost feel my popularity melting away from me.

But I didn't care anymore. 

My eyes met Stan's shyly and I twirled my finger through my hair. "So, how have you been lately...?" 

Stan beamed genuinely and I saw Butters to his side giving us an 'I ship it' look. I almost started to blush, but somehow contained myself. 

"Not so good, if I'm honest, but you know what?" He paused, cocking an eyebrow as he waited for me to respond. 

"Hm?"

And with that, he reached underneath the table, brushing his fingers over my hand gently. The butterflies in my stomach had mega morphed into a whole flock of them and I couldn't hide the fifty different shades of red on my face this time. 

"I think things are finally starting to get better for me," Stan finished and for the first time in ages, I finally believed it.


	12. Kenny Mccormick/Mysterion x Villain Female!Reader 'Heroes and Villains'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You haven't had the greatest upbringing, so when you get an opportunity to finally be the bad girl, there's no way in hell you'll pass it up.

'Heroes and Villains'

Life isn't fair.

I don't say this just to be an edgy teenager or anything of the like; I say it because it's the truth. 

From the very start of my life, I knew things weren't perfect. My mother was a nice enough person, and I loved her dearly, but she had the worst choice ever in husbands. My father was a complete asshole to be blunt with it. Rude couldn't even begin to describe him.

My father was an alcoholic from the day he could finally drink and probably even before it was legal. He drank like a fish, and I hardly ever saw him without a bottle or can in hand. He was an angry drunk, intimidating and mean. If you even happened to breathe in his general direction when he was under the influence, (and when wasn't he?) you could get yourself a nice black eye at the very least.

Living with him was like living with a ticking time bomb. I often found myself as his main victim for whatever reason and, because I was the oldest, I was expected to take it like a champ. 

I had twin little sisters named, Rosie and Daisy and a younger brother, who was adopted, named, Sam. Rosie and Daisy were twelve, (four years younger than I was) and Sam was eight. 

Sam had come from a teen mother who couldn't afford to have him. When we first adopted him, he refused to talk much. I guess he was just scared, and I would be too if I were in his position, but he had no idea how our father could get at that time. Sam was a very smart, little boy, and though he spent a lot of his free time in his room, I knew that he was fairly popular with the kids in his grade. He liked to pretend that he was too good for me or the other girls, but I knew he loved us just as much as we loved him.

The girls were wispy little things who loved animals, and flowers, and almost everything else under the sun. They were absolute angels, and it was almost impossible for them to do wrong. They were practically attached at the hip and never left each other's sides. Rosie and Daisy would also follow me around like little lost puppies whenever I was home. In fact, Sam did the same thing though he'd never admit to it.

My younger siblings followed me around because they knew I would protect them. 

If Sam would drop a plate while doing the dishes, I would take the blame for it and thus take the punishment as well. 

If Daisy and Rosie brought a dirty stray dog into the house and trekked mud across the floor, I'd say it was me and clean it all up for them after my father was through with his ranting. 

That's what it usually was; ranting. Once in awhile, our father would snap and hit us, but it was usually just him yelling and throwing things before grabbing another ice cold beer out of the fridge and going back to the couch. That was what was scary about him; you never truly knew what your punishment would be. 

My mother knew that our father could be 'harsh' (an understatement for the century) as she put it, but she really couldn't do anything. He threatened her just as much as he threatened us, and I could tell she was just as scared as any one of us. She would defend us on rare occasions and get a backhand to the face. It was never worth it. So, she'd stay quiet and help us clean up later. 

That was the thing. 

We always had to hide it. 

No one could know about what our father was like. If they did, well, we could get separated. None of us wanted that. We were as close as close could get, and we couldn't imagine ever being away from each other just because of our dumb dad. 

So, I'd use the cheap makeup I could hardly afford and cover up the bruises and scratches. Black eyes would be hidden away and knocked out teeth? 'Oh, just a late baby tooth that finally fell out.' 

It hurt so much to lie, but we had no choice. 

Everyone knew that my family was poor; we had recently moved into the trailer park area of South Park where a total of three other families lived after we'd been unable to pay rent at our old house in North Park. Our trailer was garbage, falling apart at the seams. We didn't own any pets, nor did we have a lot of furniture or technology. Our clothes were raggedy hand me downs, and our stomachs were always growling. I was sure we didn't smell the greatest either considering that we usually took baths outside with the hose as well. 

Anyways, everyone knew that we were poor; that was true, but no one knew that our father was abusive.

And no one ever would.

We were to keep it hidden, and that's what we planned to do forever and always.

Forever was sort of literal to me honestly. 

I had a secret that no one, not even my mother or siblings, knew about. 

There was a reason that I always put my life on the line for my little siblings without any concerns about my own health at all.

No matter how many times my lips would split, my eye would swell up, my ribs would break, or my skin would bruise, there was one thing that kept me jumping into harm's path: I couldn't die.

Don't ask me how or why because I honestly couldn't tell you. I'd discovered this ability of mine one day while playing in our old cabin house. I'd been running along the creek with Rosie and Daisy at my heels when I'd tripped over a rock and fallen into the water. It had been a lot deeper than I had anticipated, and since I couldn't swim, I felt the awful sensation of water filling my lungs, warmth spreading over my body, and my eyes closing to see nothing, but darkness. 

The last thing I'd heard were my sisters screaming.

All of a sudden, my eyes had snapped open, and I'd immediately kicked into high gear. I could have sworn I was dead or, at the very least, dying, but I somehow doggy-paddled to the shore and crawled out. I hacked out my lungs, and my sisters kept squealing about how worried they'd been, but I couldn't comfort them. As the water spewed from my mouth, all I could think about was 'how in the hell did I survive?' 

At first, I figured it was some sort of a miracle. I'd never been all that religious, but I was starting to wonder if my guardian angel had been watching over me because they knew I couldn't leave my little siblings alone. 

A few years had passed, and yet another travesty took place; I'd been involved in a drive-by shooting. It turns out that my father had royally pissed off one of the local bar-goers in town, and they weren't too happy about it. 

I'd felt the bullet enter my chest, and the sheer shock of it threw me to the ground. I'd laid there for such a long time, not moving, not breathing, until I felt my heart begin to pump once again. Sitting up in confusion, I'd lifted my shirt and looked down where the bullet had pierced my skin. 

Nothing but a tiny scar was left. The wound had closed of,f and the bullet was nowhere to be seen.

Now I knew it wasn't just sheer luck. 

There had been a couple of other incidents like bleeding out or food poisoning where I'd died again and again, but I always came back.

And that's how I figured that I might be the guardian angel.

I was put on this earth to protect my siblings and by god, I would. 

\----------------------------------

I didn't have very many friends at South Park's high school. Shocker, right? I mean, who wants to be friends with one of the poorest kids in the school just out of the kindness of their heart? Definitely not the kids at South Park.

A lot of the kids here were dumb, overly-cocky douchebags, and they all seemed to get a kick out of bullying each other all the time. They were extremely cliquey people, and I knew from the beginning where I belonged; the loners and outcasts.

Don't be get me wrong; it wasn't like I didn't have ANY friends. I did have some people who seemed to tolerate my company, but they weren't really the greatest people ever. In fact, they were generally despised in the school's hierarchy. They were sort of walking oxymorons; they were popular, but losers. They were cute, but also somewhat homely. They were absolute dickheads, yet they still managed to have some sort of kindness hidden underneath their rude exteriors. 

My friends were none other than 'Stan's Group'. Such a clever name, right? Not really, but it was better than "Craig and Those Guys' I figured. 

Stanley 'Stan' Marsh was the ring-leader of the group unsurprisingly. He had dull, black hair, warm, brown eyes, and a sort of wisdom that made him seem a lot older than he actually was. He could be super immature at times, as all boys can, but, for the most part, he was pretty well-rounded. I'd like to say that he was the most genuinely caring guy there was in the entire group of us, including me, but honestly, he only cared about two things; animals, and his 'super best friend', Kyle Broflovksi. 

Kyle Broflovksi was the local nerdy kid who could write you an essay about a book he'd never read before and still make valid points and interesting conclusions. He actually enjoyed playing games like chess to test his logical thinking and was often found with his face buried in a book. He had frizzy red hair (not-so-affectionately referred to as a jew-fro) and piercing green eyes that could hold a seething glare like the best of him. He was best known for his almost too close for comfort friendship with Stan and falling out with his mortal enemy (and still somewhat friend) Eric Cartman.

Eric Cartman, who was usually referred to as just 'Cartman' or 'Fatass', was exactly that; a rude, chubby boy with a lot of spite in his tiny heart. He was generally the worst person I'd ever had the misfortune of calling my friend and honestly, if we were in a desert together, and I had a glass of water that could save his life, I'd pour it onto the ground instead. His round face was framed with dusky brown hair, and his eyes were beady and brown as well. One of the only people that could tolerate his presence for more than five seconds was Kenny McCormick. 

Kenneth 'Kenny' McCormick was, who I considered to be, my best friend. It wasn't like he was better than any of the other guys I hung out with, but more so that he was one of the only people who could relate to what I was going through. He was poor beyond belief, and his mother and father argued and fought all the time. He had an older brother and a younger sister whom he took responsibility for more times than he'd like to admit. His father was an alcoholic and though he wasn't typically abusive, he did like to yell a lot which terrified his younger sister beyond belief. 

It wasn't like Kenny and I were the only ones who had sucky home lives and parents. Stan's father was also an alcoholic, and his older sister seemed to take immense joy in bullying Stan all the time. The only difference was that Stan's father was just an embarrassment, not a looming, dark cloud. Stan could also usually avoid his sister considering he was almost never home.

Kyle's mother liked to argue and start petitions like a typical PTA mom, but she never really caused him or his adopted younger brother any real harm. 

And Cartman? I'd suppose that he had it the best out of all of us. He had no father and his mother was a whore, (literally) but she was kind and patient and spoiled him way more than he deserved. He treated her like shit and honestly, I think it bothered me more than it bothered her.

Anyways, I'm getting off track. My point is that there really isn't anything all that special about Kenny, really. He had messy, blonde hair and beautiful, blue eyes, but that was really all he had going for him. He was lanky and scrawny and freckles coated every inch of his body. He was missing more teeth than both of my little sisters combined. Kenny was also a complete pervert from the day he could walk. He was always getting in trouble in class for reading outdated Playboy magazines, and he could be commonly found at the local Hooters knock-off. 

Worst of all? I think he had a thing for me.

I mean, Kenny had a thing for every girl he laid eyes on, but he'd usually lose interest after they rejected him or, if he was lucky, after he got to go to bed with her. In fact, a part of me thought that he wasn't just limited to girls either. Something told me that he'd gotten quite intimate with Kyle, Butters Stotch, and maybe even Stan before as well. 

The thing was though that no matter how many times I'd rejected Kenny or threatened to kick his ass if he touched mine one more time, he seemed to come back in full flirting swing the next day. He was almost too determined to get into my pants. It scared me. It really did. 

Maybe in an alternate universe where I didn't have to worry about my father, or my siblings, or even my mother, I'd give him a chance and see if I could train him to be boyfriend material. Unfortunately, however, it seemed like he'd never get that chance.

Day after day, I'd blow him off, and yet I knew that he'd come back by the next day to bother me some more. It was almost as bothersome as some of the other people I had to deal with in school.

Don't get me started about the bullies...

\---------------------------------

It all started on the first day of school. I was wearing my mother's hand-me-down sweater and some ripped up jeans as I made my way to my locker. I was absolutely terrified as this was a brand new school. Surrounded by hundreds of kids I didn't know and starting high school, it was the worst.

And it only got worse from there. 

Walking down the hallway, I wasn't quick enough to spot the leg that was stuck out to trip me before I hit the floor. My books and registration papers crashed to the ground around me, and my face hit the concrete floor hard. I felt a bruise already beginning to form on my chin, and tears were welling in my eyes, but the worst part of the whole thing was that everyone had saw me.

Laughs erupted from the entirety of the school and kids pointed and made fun of me to their friends, officially making sure that my status from henceforth on be 'loser'. 

I'd looked up to see who had tripped me and caught the glare of a blonde-haired girl with cold blue eyes and a smirk etched upon her face. 

"Welcome to South Park, loser," She purred in a sickly sweet tone that was anything, but friendly. She offered me a hand as I got onto my knees, beginning to pick up my things and trying not to cry. I reached for her hand, and she rolled her eyes, shoving me back onto the floor.

Another bout of laughter erupted, and I felt like curling up into a ball and dying right there on the spot. I knew it was impossible, but I was wising for some sort of freak accident to happen and kill me. It didn't matter anyways though; I'd just come right back within a few minutes.

I reached out to gather my things again, but as I went to grab my last registration form, the blonde girl stomped her foot down onto my hand. The pain wasn't unbearable in the slightest, yet I still flinched, wincing at the feeling. 

More laughing.

No one was trying to help me. 

And that's how it always was from that moment on. I was bullied relentlessly by the blonde girl, (I found out later that her name was Bebe Stevens) and her friends who consisted of Wendy Testaburger and Rebecca 'Red' Tucker. I didn't know what it was about these three girls that made me hate them so much, but one was for certain: they were ruthless.

Every morning, there would be some sort of gross pictures or names pasted on my locker. Groups of kids would stand near my locker and gossip about me. I could always hear them. I was made fun of on the daily about anything from my hair, to my clothes, to my smile, to my smell. 

There was no piece. 

One or twice, I'd gotten beaten up by Red. She was the more rough and tumble out of the three girls who had decided to make my life hell. I'd stand there and take the blows like it was nothing, and really, it didn't hurt all that much. Not physically, that is. The fact that she could just hurt me and hurt me and not feel the tiniest bit of remorse was what hurt me the most. None of the people in South Park cared enough to get to know me; all they cared about was that I was poor and worse off than they were.

Only Stan's Group would come near me. They became my only friends, yet I felt like they didn't truly like me. Perhaps they were only pretending to because they felt bad for me. Or maybe it was because I was a girl and they thought I was easy. Kenny certainly thought I was.

I couldn't completely diss Kenny though. He was the only one who would defend me occasionally when I was getting picked on. It wasn't much, but that small gesture kept me going.

For awhile, I still kept hope that someday the school would turn around and accept me. I kept that thought in my heart at all times, and it helped improve my mood greatly. Unfortunately though, there was only so much a fantasy could do to help.

One day, it grew to be too much. Bebe had shoved me in the hall, causing me to slam into a senior who in turn gave me a bloody lip. My teacher had then sent me to the nurse against my will. The nurse had sent me home, and once my father came to pick me up, I went home to one of the worst beatings I'd ever received. It was awful; my whole body felt like it was broken, and in the pit of my chest, I felt my heart break too.

It was on that day that I realized how truly awful the world really was. 

Racing out of my house, I'd run as far as my legs could carry me. I didn't know where I was going or why, but I knew that I needed to get away for as long as I could to cool down. I finally ran out of breath near an alleyway and stopped to breathe. As I heaved for breath, I felt a pair of eyes on me.

As quickly as I could, I tried to compose myself, my hands making fists at my side. I was ready to defend myself form whatever scumbag who was stupid enough to fight me. As I looked around in the darkness of the alley, I felt a pair of chubby hands grasp my shoulders.

Instinctively, I tried to kick the person behind me, but they were too quick, dodging out of the way and jumping in front of me like a flash. I couldn't see them at all, but I wasn't going to let that stop me. I lunge forward to punch the alley-goer, but again, they hopped out of harm's path. 

"Hey, calm down, would'ja? I never said I was gonna fuck you up or anything." 

The voice, which appeared to belong to a boy, sounded very familiar. It was whiny and annoying. I felt like I'd heard it before, but it was hard to think clearly when I was still having a mini heart attack.

"W-who are you?!" I questioned, my voice sharp. 

I heard rustling and brought my fists up again, ready to strike. I didn't get the chance to however because the owner of the voice grabbed a phone from his pocket and pressed the home button. The screen turned on with a flash of brightness and I saw one of the strangest sights I had seen in this crazy town.

The boy was pudgy, very pudgy, and he had brown hair. He was wearing a pair of... Cat ears? A mask that reminded me very much of a raccoon donned his face and a red cape flowed past his shoulders. His white t-shirt had a black 'C' on it; he looked like a real life superhero from head to toes. 

"Worry not, citizen for I am the most awesome superhero to ever grace this shithole town; I am, The Coon," With this, he placed his hands on his hips and struck a pose while still holding the phone. 

I rolled my eyes, "'The Coon', huh? You can drop the act, Cartman; I know it's you."

Cartman seemed taken aback by the fact that I had seen through his piss poor disguise and cross his arms. "I have no idea who this Cartman guy is, but he sounds sexy as hell."

Again, I rolled my (e/c) eyes. This was a load of bullshit, but if he wanted me to play into it, I figured I could just this once.

"Alright, whatever. You're The Coon then. What's your deal? What do you want from me?"

Cartman 'The Coon' seemed pleased b my usage of his alter ego's name. He dipped his head solemnly before looking at me with wistful eyes. 

"Ah, young civilian, this town is a fucking mess to put it bluntly. There is no justice, no right for the people. Criminals are lurking behind every corner. The high school is riddled with them. All f these criminals with no one to take care of them... Which is where I come in."

I nodded. I guess it sort of made sense that someone would have to play vigilante here considering the cops did absolute shit. 

"Alright, I get your deal; you're a hero. I can respect that. That doesn't answer what I asked you in the first place; what do you want with me?"

The Coon smirked cunningly at this, reminding me of a Cheshire Cat. 

"Well, every superhero needs a super villain, right? And who better than the new girl who gets bullied all the time, right?" He held out a hand and pointed at me with a clawed finger. "That's where you come in."

I tilted my head, much like a (h/c) puppy as I thought over the proposition. "You want me to become some sort of 'super villain' for you to 'fight'?"

The Coon nodded excitedly. "That way, you can get back at all those bitches, and I can pretend to give a shit and save them. It'll be fun, (Y/N). What do you say?"

As myself, I couldn't do shit if Bebe or Red pushed me around, but if I were some sort of a villain and no one know who I was, I could potentially make them pay. It sounded good to me.

"You know what; sure. I'll play 'heroes and villains' with you, Coon," I paused, thinking for a moment. "I think I might have a name picked out already too..."

The Coon looked pleased, but paused and gave me a once over. He shook his head slowly. "That's all good and shit, but you're gonna need a costume. You can't just run around making mischief and have everyone recognize you."

I thought quickly, starting to get a bit more excited. "I do have a costume at home that I think would work just fine. From now on, you can call me, 'Kitty'."

The Coon paused and thought this over and nodded. "Sounds good to me. We can start tomorrow. See you then, (Y/N)!" He started to run off down the alley before turning to me with a smirk, "Or should I say, Kitty?"

I rolled my eyes at him and watched as he disappeared. 

Finally, it seemed like things could go my way.

\--------------------------------------

When I arrived home to a yelling session from Dad, I wasn't all that affected by it; it all went in one ear and out the other. I was way too excited about my new role as South Park's super villain to care.

I tucked Rosie, Daisy, and Sam in with a promise that things were going to get better real soon, and then I raced to my room. Digging through my very small, ratty closet, I found what I was looking for: my old Halloween costume from when I was ten. Like all of my things, it had been a hand-me-down from my mom, so it had been too big for me to wear at that time (plus it was SUPER racy). Now, I was sure I could make it work. 

Closing my bedroom door, I dropped my clothes and changed into the costume. It was revealing, tight, and a little uncomfortable, but on top of it all, it was sexy. I looked just like a real, saucy super villain; like someone who would steal a jewel from a famous museum and flirt with Batman on her off days. 

Most of all though, I felt confident.

I posed in the broken body mirror and tested out a few lame lines and flirty tones until I truly felt like 'Kitty'. After I had fully come into terms with my new alter ego, I placed the costume away. Changing into my pajamas, I was just strolling over to my bed when I heard a timid knock on the door. Knowing that it was Mom, I called for her to come in.

My mother stepped in, looking a bit unnerved. She held something in her hand, but I couldn't see what it was. 

"(Y/N), dear, some boy stopped at the door and told me to give this to you," Mom held out her hand and I recognized that she was holding a white envelope. Curiously, I took the letter from Mom who promptly went back into the hallway. I used my fingernail to open the envelope and pulled out a white sheet of paper with letters from magazines cut and pasted onto it. 

'We start tomorrow night. Wear your costume and cause some shit to go down. I'll meet up with you when I can.' Towards the bottom of the letter, a huge 'C' was stamped, and I knew that it was from The Coon. 

My heart started to flutter; starting tomorrow night, I was no longer the poor doormat of South Park. Tomorrow, I would be a sexy villain, terrorizing the night and bringing justice to the bullied and outcasts. 

Tomorrow I would be Kitty.

\-------------------------------------------------

The next day was a blur. It was Saturday, so Mom gave all of us a few chores to do before Dad came home from the bar. I got mine done quickly and promptly finished my siblings chores as well so that they could enjoy their weekend off. They ran off to play at Stark's Pond for the day, and I put Sam in charge of keeping the girls safe. Mom went off to do some odd jobs around town which left me alone to my thoughts.

I started a list in my science notebook of all the crimes I would commit and who I would terrorize in the first place. Before I knew it, I had a page and a half filled, and the sun was starting to go down. Patiently, I sat and ate a meager supper with the family, completely ignoring my father the entire time. I asked to go to bed early where I laid and waited anxiously for the night to come. When the sun finally went down, the rest of the family went to sleep, and it was finally time for Kitty to raise hell. 

Jumping out of bed, I threw off my clothes, jumping into my Kitty costume. I did a few tests purrs and poses in front of my mirror to hype myself up before opening my bedroom window and jumping out into the cold night.

Only bad thing about a skimpy costume in Colorado was the absolute cold of it all. Fortunately for me, it was spring, and it wasn't unbearably freezing.

I had to be quiet so as not to wake my mother; I wasn't worried about my father in the slightest because he was usually passed out on the couch at this point. I tiptoed away form my trailer. I was just beginning to think that I'd made it away safely when I heard a wolf whistle from the shadows on my right.

In the yellowish light of the blinking street light to my left, I saw Kenny leaning and giving me a pleased look. 

I'd forgotten about the neighbors. 

"Hey there, hottie. It's a little chilly tonight; you mind coming over to my place and warming up a bit?" Kenny asked coyly, cocking an eyebrow.

Usually, I'd race over there and kick him where it really hurt, but I wasn't (Y/N), and I couldn't give myself away. It was time for my alter ego to finally take control.

"It's Kitty to you, cutie, and I'm sure you'd like that, wouldn't you?" I asked, my voice low and sultry. I placed a hand on my hip and cocked it outwards in a flirtily inviting way. 

Kenny smirked, looking the tiniest bit surprised. "'Kitty', huh? Never seen you around these parts, but you know I'd definitely enjoy some quality time with you." 

I ran my fingers through my hair, flipping it behind my shoulders as Bebe often did when she was flirting with Clyde Donovan in school. "You are cute, I'll admit, but I don't think you could handle me." 

"'Handle you'? Aren't you a cocky one," Kenny grinned, licking his lips. He leaned off of the light and began to walk towards me. "Come on, just give me a chance."

I made it seem as if I were considering the prospect of a night with the biggest playboy in South Park before turning up my nose and beginning to trot away. "I'm not that easy." 

My high-heeled boots clicked on the sidewalk as I raced through the night, leaving Kenny in the dust. I'd never felt so exhilarated in my life. I ducked through the streets and ran towards the alley where I'd met up with The Coon the night before. 

As I entered the alley, already beginning to think about which of my evil plans I would put into play first, I heard a pair of feet hit the concrete ahead of me. The flash of a phone once again illuminated the figure, and I was in the presence of my 'arch nemesis': The Coon.

"Hey there, Coon~" I purred, really playing up my character.

The Coon seemed impressed, "Holy shit, you really came through."

"Of course I did," I snorted. "Why would I pass up the opportunity to bring hell to the girls of South Park?" 

The Coon frowned at this, looking troubled, "About that..."

I felt my heart drop in my chest; I really liked being Kitty, and I really didn't want Cartman to tell me it was off.

"I was wondering if, for one night, you could pair up with me for something. I mean, after we get this all done, we can go back to the original plan of being enemies and shit, but I really need this done."

Teaming up wasn't exactly in my agenda, but I supposed that since this was Cartman's game, I'd better go along with whatever he wanted. 

"Sure, I guess. What do you need?"

The Coon brightened at this as if he hadn't been expecting this answer. His brown eyes twinkling, he went on, "Aw, sweet! Thanks, (Y/N)!" 

"Kitty," I corrected.

"Whatever," Cartman continued. "Anyways, I want you to help me capture my competition. I'm not the only hero in town; there's another vigilante around here somewhere who has turned down my gracious invitation for him to be my sidekick one too many times. His name is... Mysterion..."

My brows furrowed. I thought I'd heard Kenny's little sister talking about some guy named, Mysterion who had saved her from bullies in her old school. When I'd asked Kenny about it, he seemed to not care in the slightest. He really could be an ass sometimes.

"Mysterion, huh? Alright, Coon, I'll help you this one time... But you owe me," I purred silkily.

The Coon dipped his head in acknowledgement, "Thank you, Kitty. I won't forget this. Now, come on; if I know him well enough, he should be out at Main Street right about now. He likes to take his sweet ass time."

And with that, my new partner in crime (or was it justice?) waltzed out of the alley, preparing to capture a meddler and prove just who was in charge in this town.

\----------------------------------

After sneaking around Main Street for around an hour or two, (The Coon was right; Mysterion did take his sweet ass time) I finally spotted a silhouette near Raisin's. The Coon indicated that he was the right guy, and, with my help, jumped and sacked him. Mysterion had put up quite a fight, but we'd finally brought him down. The Coon knocked him unconscious, and we carried the vigilante back to The Coon's lair (his basement). 

We'd propped him up in an old, wooden chair, tied his arms behind his back and his legs together to the chair legs. When we were sure he was secure, The Coon began to make plans on how to teach this do-gooder a lesson. We were just about to go through with Plan A when Cartman's mother called from upstairs. The Coon blushed thoroughly, and called that he was busy. His mother was persistent though and after a long time of calling his name, The Coon gave up.

"Watch this motherfucker while I'm upstairs, alright? Make sure he doesn't escape." 

I nodded determinedly, and The Coon raced upstairs, already whining about the interuption. Turning to our captive, I took in his appearance.

Mysterion was lanky and on the tall side. What little of his face was exposed from behind the dark hood he was wearing was covered in freckles. A giant question mark as attached to the top of the hood, and a matching green 'M' symbol was on his shirt. He wore what looked to be purple pajama pants with his tighty-whities on the outside, (why did superheroes think that was cool? It really wasn't) and a pair of brown shoes donned his feet. 

He was actually sort of cute, but in a weird sort of way. He reminded me of someone that I knew, but I couldn't place a finger on it

At this, Mysterion began to stir. At first, I was a little jumpy, but then I realized that I was not (Y/N); I was Kitty, and I was confident. Composing myself quickly, I watched gingerly as Mysterion's baby blue eyes batted open.

Mysterion grunted like he was in some sort of pain, and I was tempted to ask him if he was okay, but I resisted the urge. Instead, I looked at him indifferently like he was a piece of garbage on that chair.

"Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty~" I cooed, striding over slowly and watching as Mysterion's eyes widened with recognition that I couldn't place.

"Grr, where am I? And who are you?" Mysterion growled, straining against the rope that held him to the chair. 

"Don't hurt yourself, cutie," I cautioned, brushing my hand across his shoulders teasingly. "My name is Kitty, and as long as you listen to me and do as I say, you'll be fine..."

Mysterion strained again, tensing under my touch before sending a heated glare towards my face. "You work for Coon," He spat the name like it was poison on his tongue. 

I frowned slightly, my teasing hands wandering down Mysterion's chest. "I wouldn't say that... This is a partnership, sweetie, and don't think I won't be getting something from this in the end."

The tied-up superhero frowned, giving me a glare, "You don't know what you're getting yourself into..." He growled lowly.

"It looks like it's you who doesn't know what's coming for him," I purred, tracing the side of his face before cupping his chin and lifting his head to look me in the eyes. "Kitty always wins."

Mysterion tried to look away from my eyes, but it seemed like he was finding it hard to do so. Drawing my tongue over my lips, I decided I was going to find out who he was right then and there. 

My fingers teasingly traced across his lips, up his cheeks and locked through his hood. I tightened my grip and slowly began to pull the hood away from his gorgeous blue eyes. 

Mysterion flinched, straining once again with more desperation in his gaze, "Don't do this, Kitty. Please, no one can know who I really am." 

I rolled my eyes, pulling the hood off with one flourish. Mysterion winced as I brought the cloth to my side and gasped at the sight of Kenny McCormick. His big, blue eyes were wide with fear, and he chewed on his bottom lip. 

I had helped to kidnap my next door neighbor, my best friend, and the only person who'd ever shown romantic interest in me ever.

Without thinking, my hands shot to the ropes that contained him. Nimbly, I began to untie them, and I refused to look into his eyes. I could sense that he was surprised, but i had to hurry; Cartman could be back any minute now.

"W-what are you doing, Kitty?" Kenny asked, the gruffness in his voice he'd been using as Mysterion gone, "I thought you were on The Coon's side." 

"I'm on no one's side," I grumbled, untying his arms and beginning to work with his legs. "Let's just get you out of here, no more questions asked."

I fumbled with the ropes just a few moments more while Kenny kept quiet as I'd asked him. I could feel him checking out the view in front of him, and I blushed in spite of myself, but kept on the task at hand. It didn't matter that I was helping Kenny escape; I was still Kitty, and Kitty could not be fazed by something as trivial as a boy checking her out. 

The last knot came undone, and Kenny stood up with a small moan, feeling his head. We'd hi him pretty hard, but he couldn't afford to be all slow if he wanted to escape. He stretched, loosening his muscles at the same moment that I heard Cartman clomping down the stairs.

At this point in time, I realized that Cartman would never forgive me for letting Kenny escape. I had to think fast. 

"Run!" I commanded to Kenny, speeding past him to open the glass door for us. He followed close behind, and I heard a surprised yelp come from Cartman who stood on the stairs. Kenny bustled outside before pausing and waiting for me. I motioned him on, and he raced on into the night. 

Cartman hopped over the steps, his face red. He looked royally pissed, "Kitty, how could you betray me for him?!"

With one foot out the door already, I sent Cartman a coy look, "You should have never trusted a villain."

And with that, I chased after the one person I was supposed to hate; a superhero. A cute one at that... 

Kenny had slowed down further ahead, and he looked back at me with a mixture of gratitude and a bit of flirtiness himself.

Perhaps there was still time to be 'bad' tonight...


	13. Eric Cartman x Female!Reader 'Kids are Cruel'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've been terribly bullied for the longest time, and someone has had enough of it.

I'm not someone who stands out in a crowd because of how incredibly beautiful they. I'm not someone who sits at the packed lunch tables where hundreds of people are trying to just catch a glimpse of me. I'm not that girl that has all the boys chasing after her hopelessly. I'm more of the girl that no one likes.

Painfully shy, quiet (almost silent), no true friends, and fearing each and every interaction with another human being... That's more like me. 

It wasn't always like this. In fact, I used to be rather popular back in grade school. I had dozens of friends and admirers, and I was never lonely even when I was alone. People wanted to be seen with me. People wanted to say that they knew me. We were only in grade school, but it meant the world to me that I was well-liked. It didn't last forever though, and I hadn't experienced anything like this adoration in years. 

As soon as I entered high school a couple of years back, it was as if all of the popularity melted off of me and filtered back to everyone else. I was suddenly a nobody. I was now the girl that no one wanted to be seen with. There was not a single person who would speak to me willingly, and, with time, it almost became like a game for everyone to avoid me as much as the possibly could. 

Being partnered with me in group projects was like a death sentence to your reputation. I would beg and plead my teachers to just let me do the project by myself, promising that I'd work twice as hard and even do extra credit afterwards, but it never worked out. Teachers don't pity the children they work with; that's not their job. Their job is to teach and nothing more. What happens to their students is none of their concern, so it seems, and so the groups projects would go on. 

Whatever poor people were saddled with me would become hostile and aggressive and refused to speak with me about the project during the entire class period. I would usually end up doing the project all by myself and throwing the other person's name on it last minute, so that they wouldn't get in trouble. 

I sat by myself in the cafeteria now. No one fought to sit next to me, and I always had the entire table to myself. Sometimes I would feel so awful looking across the table and seeing no one looking back at me. It grew to be too much eventually, so I would go and eat my lunches in the bathrooms or the halls. The teachers never told me not to. It was as if they knew that there was no place for me with the others. 

Social anxiety was never a problem for me when I was younger. I could step up in front of an entire class of people and present a project with the utmost confidence. A crisp, clear speaking voice paired up with animated gesticulations would usually gain me a one hundred percent and a nice rough of applause when I was finished. Now I could hardly step foot outside of my house without feeling my breathing quicken, and my heart beginning to race.

My psychiatrist diagnosed me with severe social anxiety and depression my freshman year. She told me that she'd never seen such a strong case with someone so young and prescribed me medication right away. Every morning before school, I diligently took my pills without any complaints. The thing was: they didn't work. 

Simple things that should have meant nothing to me such as eating in public, going to the restroom, and speaking to other people on my own became terrifying to me. I'd rather force myself to get sick and go home then have to look into someone's eyes or take a bite of my sandwich where people could see me. People were always judging me, and I knew it. It only made things worse.

I had panic attacks frequently which soon became yet another thing to make fun of me for. It was as if I had a huge target pinned to my back that said 'hurt me in any was possible' on it. 

Kids called me every name under the rainbow. 'Freak,' 'spaz,' 'gross,' you name it. If you can think of some cruel or petty name, I've probably been called it before more than I should have been. I wasn't even entirely sure that the kids at school knew my real name anymore. 

I couldn't look into mirrors anymore. I didn't look like myself; more like the hollow shell of who I used to be. My hair was matted and messy. My eyes had dark rings of exhaustion beneath them, and my lips were chapped and peeling. I didn't eat nearly enough, and it was beginning to become noticeable. My outfits usually consisted of baggy sweatshirts and sweatpants to cover every inch of my skin from any searching eyes. 

No one deserved to go through the torture the other kids put me through, but if I wouldn't grin and bear it, then who would? Besides, it wasn't all bad. Although no one seemed to like me whatsoever, and I had no friends in the world, I can usually manage to get through school alright... unless THEY are there. 

Who are 'they,' you might be asking. They are Craig Tucker and Clyde Donovan: two boys who seem to have made their personal life mission to make my life a living hell. They push me around, call me terrible names, and steal my things all the time. They make me completely terrified of going to school every day, and no one seems to care.

Whenever the other kids see Craig and Clyde bullying me, they either watch and laugh like I'm sort of a comedy movie, or they just keep walking and ignore my cries for help like it's the usual. At this point, it is the usual. No one ever stands up for me, including myself. 

One time, my mother made me a special sack lunch for my birthday. She drew a smiley face on the outside of the paper and wrote 'I love you' in bright red ink. Inside of the bag was my favorite kind of sandwich and a cupcake that she'd picked up from the local bakery in town. That morning, I'd felt loved. 

It hadn't lasted for long though. Lunch rolled around and as I opened up my lunch in the nearly empty hallways, Clyde had bounded over to me, kicked the bag out of my hands and sent it skittering down the hall. Food had went everywhere, and before I could do anything at all, a teacher leaned out of his classroom and demanded that I clean up the mess that I had made immediately. I tried to defend myself and explain that it hadn't been my fault, but Clyde was nowhere to be seen.

Yet another time, I was trapped in Mr Garrison's classroom for a solid four hours after school when Crag slammed the door on me. No one could hear me banging on the door, and my phone had died long before. My parents had been worried sick about me. The worst part was lying about how I'd gotten stuck there in the first place. I couldn't tell them the truth. I just couldn't.

One day, I had decided to wear a skirt in an attempt to be more confident with my body. It had all gone well until I had bent over to grab my pencil that I had dropped on the floor, and Clyde snapped a picture of me. The picture had circulated for weeks, and I could turn a single corner without hearing the words 'slut' or 'whore' wherever I went.

Not even the popular girls in my grade were that cruel to me. 

I'm starting to think that I've just about reached my breaking point, and I'm not sure just how much more of this abuse that I can take. Every day it's a struggle to just get out of bed in the morning. I just don't think I'll be around for much longer if this keeps up...

I was walking down the hallway as I usually did: head down, shoulders slumped, and hoodie up covering my face... trying everything possible to make sure that I was not seen. My shoulder was almost touching the wall beside me as I walked as far away as I possibly could from all the other kids in the hallway who were standing near their lockers and chattering noisily to their friends before class started. This was the norm for me unfortunately. 

For just a moment, I thought that my technique seemed to be working. Perhaps the kids were tired of picking on me, and I'd have a decent day for once. A very hesitant smile began to curl up my lips. 

Yeah, maybe this day won't be as bad as the others...

Suddenly, a sneaker-clad foot shot out in front of me, and I tripped and fell heavily onto my knees. All of my stuff clattered to the floor, skidding about and making a huge mess. After the pens stopped rolling and the notebook pages stopped fluttering, the halls went silent. Everyone's eyes were now on me. 

I didn't look up; I couldn't. There was no way I could face anyone after fooling myself that things were going alright. I'd made a stupid mistake because I hadn't been paying attention, and now I was facing the consequences. This was all on me. 

My breathing began to quicken, but I tried to keep it together. I reached across the floor and started to gather my books to my chest. I had just placed the last pencil on top of my pile and was about to stand up when the same sneakers that had tripped me in the first place stopped in front of my face.

I froze. What was going to happen to me next? There was no way I was going to get off the hook now. 

A pair of strong hands shoved me back onto the ground, and I landed hard. I wasn't even concerned about falling; what mortified me the most was that my hood had fallen down with the shove, and now everyone could see who I was. Now that the crowd of kids knew that it was me that was being picked on, they didn't even try to hold back their snickers.

I could feel everyone's stares burning into me and melting me into a puddle on the ground. I felt awful and absolutely humiliated. 

My face reddened to the color of a ripe tomato. Hot tears began threatening to spill down my cheeks, and I sniffled faintly. Great; now everyone could see me being a crybaby yet again. I wasn't going to let the tears show though. There was no way I could handle that today when I had already gone through so much in so little time. 

Once more I tried to stand up. This time, I was surprised to see a different hand reach down to me. Was someone finally going to help me? Had I finally found one decent person in the entirety of the South Park high school? 

"Don't be so rude, Craig! Give the nice lady a hand."

The voice sounded familiar, too familiar. I felt like I should know who this was, but at this point in time, I would take any help I could get. If anything, maybe this person would only make fun of me verbally after they helped me up. I could take that. The physical abuse was what was hurting me the most. 

Taking the other person's hand, I was brought to my feet swiftly. I wiped at my nose delicately and looked up to thank whoever it was that had helped me up. As soon my eyes met the face of the person though, my hopes were shattered. 

It was none other than Clyde Donovan. 

The jock's chestnut-colored eyes darkened maliciously, and his grip on my hand tightened. "Hey there, Freak. How're you doin'?" His voice was low and threatening. I would not be escaping this unscathed. Hopefully he'd show some mercy. I still had bruises on my arms from the last time he found me alone in the halls... 

Blinking furiously to keep the tears in my eyes from spilling over, I tried to pull away from Clyde. "P-please let me go..." I managed to get out a whisper. My voice trailed off noticeably at the end though as if it hadn't been used in a long time. To be fair, it hadn't been. 

Though my voice had hardly been audible, Clyde smirked. "Nah, I think we should have some fun first. How's your dancing?" 

With that, the athletic boy dragged me around in a circle before shoving me into a wall again, harder this time. I ended up falling to the ground once again, and all of my books collapsed in a pile around me. 

Everyone laughed harder now as if this was the funniest comedy act they had ever been lucky enough to witness. Some of them even clapped in praise for Clyde like he had done the world a favor by humiliating me beyond belief. 

My bottom lip twitched. No one cared about me; this was obvious now. No one would coming to help me, and I was all alone in this world. There was nothing to be done about this anymore. This was what my life had come to. 

The floodgates crashed down, and tears flooded down my face. I sobbed grossly in front of everyone. I could hardly breathe, and my back shuddered intensely. This only made everyone laugh louder and more mockingly. 

As my body was rocked with the telltale signs of a panic attack, my mind switched into overdrive, and the only thought that I could make out in the static was 'I want out, I want OUT.' And I did. I wanted out of this school, out of this state, and out of this life more than ever. 

I had known that my breaking point was coming soon, but it seemed that I had finally reached it.

Suddenly, a sharp voice cut through the flood of laughter.

"HEY!"

I didn't think it was humanly possibly, but everyone in the hallway went silent. The silence was unnerving as all hell, and I rubbed at my eyes to see who had caused the instant cool-down.

A thicker set boy was shoving people out of his way ungraciously with little to no care about the protests. He was wearing a large, red coat and a neon blue pompom hat on top of his toffee brown hair. I recognized him immediately: Eric Cartman.

Eric Cartman was one of the members of the infamous group of boys known as... well, 'The Boys.' It consisted of Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, and Kenny McCormick aka three of the biggest troublemakers in the school. They weren't especially brutal, but they could be douchebags when they wanted to be. Cartman was arguably the worst of the bunch. He was racist, sexist, and rude as all hell, and at this point in time, he didn't look all too friendly to me. 

I was absolutely terrified as Cartman was coming straight towards me with a furious look on his face. All of my anxious thoughts were saying that he was showing face to join in with my torment, but as he grew nearer (and I covered my face,) he stomped right past me. With outstretched arms, he jostled Clyde so hard that he blundered into Craig's chest.

"Now what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Cartman asked pointedly. "Lay the fuck off, you damn hippies, or I'll bash your fuckin' brains in." 

My eyes widened with surprise. Had I heard that right? Was Eric Cartman, the single most hated boy in the school, defending me? Had he just threatened Craig and Clyde? 

Craig stepped in front of Clyde protectively and opened his mouth to argue with Cartman, but before he could get out a single word, the bell for first hour rang. His ice blue eyes narrowed coldly. "This isn't over, fatass." 

With that, Craig grabbed Clyde's shoulder and steered him to their first class. 

Cartman glared around at the rest of the crowd until they too started to file away. Once the remaining stragglers had departed, he finally turned down to me and offered me a hand. 

I hesitated. What had happened the last time I had trusted someone to help me up? Was this all some intricate plan of cruelty that he was planning on unleashing as soon as I took his hand? Was I overthinking all of this? I couldn't be too careful, so I simply stared at his hand for a few moments longer than Cartman seemed to like. 

"Come on," Cartman growled, his voice impatient. "I don't have all damn day."

I flinched at his words like they were a smack to the face, but I had no choice anymore. I steeled myself and took Cartman's husky hand. Fully expecting myself to get dragged to my feet like what had happened before, I was very surprised when the boy (who was much larger and stronger than me by a long shot) lifted me up somewhat gently. It was almost as if he was worried he'd hurt me which was entirely possible. 

Swaying unsteadily on my feet for a moment, I heard Cartman let out a low 'easy' under his breath. He wrapped one of his arms around me to steady me and let go very slowly after I was finally well-balanced once again. Cartman was standing with his shoulders hunched now, and he looked down at his feet like they were the most interesting things in the world. I wasn't typically good at reading people, but I wanted to say that he looked almost... shy? 

I stared at Cartman suspiciously. What did he think he was going to get out of this? What was his motivation of helping me out? Something was up, and I was too scared to ask and find out. 

The halls were silent now as first house was beginning. There was no one to be seen. My uneasiness was peculiarly ebbing away. I found this very strange as Cartman was still here and still very much capable of hurting me more. For some reason, I just couldn't see it happening though.

Cartman finally spoke, his voice breaking the silence like nails of a chalkboard. I jumped at the gravelly sound, but managed to keep myself in place and not run away in fear. "Craig and those guys... Did they hurt you, (Y/N)?" 

I shook my head from side to side quickly, swallowing my spit. "N-no, I don't think so." At least nothing externally, I thought. My dignity is another story. 

Cartman crossed his arms and looked away indifferently. "Well, then get your books and get to whatever lame ass class you have next." 

The hope in my chest, that had gradually been growing, fizzled out to a few sputtering coals. The tone in his voice abrupt and curt and not the friendliness I had been looking forward to in the slightest. 

"O-okay..." I murmured, beginning to pick up my scattered books despondently. As my fingers grasped my science textbook, I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. Looking up, I saw real, determined assurance in Cartman's dark brown eyes. 

"If those douchebags start shit with you again, tell me."

That was the last thing he said to me before he turned towards the entrance of the school and left without a single check-in to the office. 

I didn't know what made me do it, but I hurried after him and watched as his departing back began to fade into the horizon. The way he moved with such authority in his strides... It made him seem like he was truly a force to be reckoned with. it was like he cared too much and not at all at the same time. I wondered how he could be such a walking paradox and how I could ever possibly get into that mindset myself. 

Eventually, it dawned on me that I still hadn't even attended first hour yet, and the teacher had probably marked me absent already. Mentally cursing myself, I hastily raced off to my class. I'd need an excuse, and lucky for me, I was good with the waterworks. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

It's been a week since 'the incident,' and I've been being picked on less and less. It was almost as if the kids of my school were suddenly too scared to pick on my anymore. It was like an giant, intimidating, and invisible body guard was surrounding me and keeping me safe from harm at all times. 

Don't get me wrong, this was nothing like being popular back in the day, but it was so much better than being bullied for every step that I took. In fact, it almost felt good to be intimidating. My confidence was beginning to spike, and I'd be damned if I let that slip away from me again.

As I walked down the school hallway with my shoulders squared and my head held high, I spotted Cartman out of the corner of my eye near a locker by himself. At this point, I realized that I'd never truly thanked him for what he'd done to help me out. If there was ever a time to do it, it would be now when no one else was around. I made a beeline towards him and put on my most friendly smiles (though it was rather half-hearted.) 

The closer I got to Cartman, the more obvious it was to me that he had been crying recently. His pudgy cheeks were red and raw, his eyes were watery, and his fists were clenched. This intense upset emotion that was wavering off of him made my confidence slip away a bit, and I approached him a little more timidly. 

Maybe I shouldn't be doing this? What if he doesn't want to talk to me? What if he wants to be left alone? God, what should I do? 

Finally, I could stand the second-guessing no longer, and I cleared my throat softly when I was closer to him. "Er, h-hi..." I greeted shyly. 

Cartman jumped with a start and turned his head in surprise. For a second, a look of fear crossed his eyes (much like a scared child's) before his usual angry and tough expression returned. "What do you want, (Y/N)?" he asked me sharply. 

I winced. Maybe I had been right to second guess myself. This wasn't going as planned. "S-sorry, I just thought... I never thanked you for what you did last week, and I thought I should so... Thank you. Thank you so much for helping me out." 

Cartman's shoulders relaxed, and his gaze softened just a tiny bit. "Yeah, whatever. I didn't really do anything." 

I decided to test my luck, taking another timid step closer. "Are you, um... Are you okay?" 

Wrong move. 

Cartman's brows furrowed. "Why the hell wouldn't I be okay?" he snapped, and I cowered beneath him. Something about seeing me look so scared and helpless must have affected him because he took a deep breath and sighed heavily. "No... No, I guess I'm not okay... but what does it matter to you? You gonna make fun of the crying fat kid or something?" 

"No, no! I would never! I just... What's wrong?"

Eric clenched his teeth. "My friends, well, I though they were my friends, all decided to hang out without me today. They didn't even tell me, and when I found out and asked, they... They said that I wasn't invited for a reason. Basically kicked me out." 

My lips curled into a sympathetic frown. "That sounds awful." And it did. It sounded terrible to be excluded by your friends who were supposed to have your back at all times. I knew how that felt, and it wasn't a pleasant feeling in the slightest. Hesitantly, I rested a hand on Cartman's shoulder. He tensed beneath me. "I'm s-so sorry..."

For a second, Cartman was speechless then he looked down and swallowed quickly. "It's, uh, no problem... Hey, uh, if you're free today, maybe we could catch a movie? I heard that new dinosaur shit is playin' if you wanna see it, and I can, um, pay..." 

My (e/c) eyes widened. Has he really just offered to take me out to a movie? I hadn't been expecting that at all. 

Scarlet blush coated my cheeks. I waited for Cartman to continue and laugh in my face, or say it was all some big joke, but he didn't. He just waited nervously for an answer. I had to give him one, but what should I say?

Finally, I nodded with a tiny smile. I hadn't smiled genuinely in a while and this one came so naturally that it was hard to believe it was true. "O-of course! That sounds wonderful." 

Eric's eyes glimmered for a minute before he played it off entirely. "Cool. I'll, us, see you later then." 

I nodded in response. "Y-yeah... See you later." 

With that, I turned away. My heart was fluttering like a feather in my chest. What had I gotten myself into, and why was I suddenly feeling so happy...?

\-------------------------------------------------------

Cartman and I walked out of the theater, chattering excitedly about the special effects and gore of the infamous Prehistoric Earth 2. The dinosaurs had looked so lifelike in this edition, that I had half-expected them to jump off of the screen and roar in my face. There had been a fair amount of deaths in this movie as well, and one knows that you can't go wrong with lots of excess blood. 

The chilly Colorado air tickled my nose. and I sniffled and sneezed, reminiscent of a tiny kitten with a cold. 

Eric looked down at me with a conflicted look on his face. "You, uh, sick or some shit?" 

I shook my head, my newly-brushed (h/c) hair flouncing from should to shoulder. "N-no, I just... I didn't think it would be this chilly out..." 

Eric looked around before hastily removing his red coat from his body and offering it to me. "Here," he said briefly, and no other words left his mouth.

Shock filled my body. I'd never seen Cartman take off the coat in my life. It was almost his most prized possession, and here he was, handing it to me with no catch at all. "A-are you sure--" 

"Just take it."

I accepted the coat and slipped it on awkwardly. It was almost like a dress on my since it was so huge, but it was warm and smelled like Cartman. I cuddled into it and sighed blissfully. 

Cartman looked away in embarrassment. "That any better?" he asked softly. 

"A lot, yeah," I purred. I was currently in heaven. 

"Yeah? Well, your cheeks are still red." 

I hadn't even noticed that I was blushing the first place. How embarrassing. Maybe I could play this off. "O-oh! I guess I must still be a little chilly." 

Without another word, Cartman leaned down and pressed a quick peck on my cheek. As soon as I processed what he had done, I turned even more red; this time from head to toe. 

Eric Cartman's lips had just been on my cheek. Oh. My. God. How was I even supposed to react to that?! 

I looked up in bewilderment at Cartman whose face was equally as crimson. 

Why had he done that? Why me? 

"Did that help?" 

If I thought this moment couldn't get anymore embarrassing, I heard a squeak escape my trembling lips. Words began to flow off my of tongue before I could even process what I was saying. "I... I think a few more might help me even more." 

Before I could mentally smack myself across the face for acting so desperate, I saw a one hundred percent real smile beam from Eric's face. It stopped me right in my tracks. It was as if all the worry had melted from the both of us. He brought his face to mine again, placing a small kiss on each of my cheeks, then slowly pressing his lips against mine. 

Very shyly, I kissed Cartman back. What else could I do? Besides, I wanted to. I just hoped that I wasn't too clumsy. 

We kissed for a few moments more before breaking apart with finality. As I looked up at Eric nervously, I felt immensely relieved. I'd never seen him look so happy before in my whole life of knowing him. In fact, he was so happy that he lifted me into his strong arms (causing another embarrassing squeak) and held me bridal style. He looked down at me fondly.

"Should we go to my place and watch another movie? I've got KFC in the microwave."

A flustered giggle escaped my lips. At last it seemed that things were looking up for me. Maybe Eric was my beacon of hope in my darkened, hopeless life that I'd been waiting for for so long. 

Although I wasn't even that big of a fan of KFC and fast food in general, it was suddenly all I could think of. If it brought me closer to Eric, I wouldn't have it any other way.

"I think... I think there's nothing I'd rather do..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by someone idek i hate this


	14. Clyde Donovan x Female!Reader 'My Teddy Bear'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clyde tends to be a crybaby for no reason. It seems today that he might just have a reason this time...

I had been a student at the South Park school district all of my life, and for the most part, I was pretty alright with the way it rolled. The teachers were mostly tired adults who had nowhere else to go in life and were stuck teaching ungrateful kids who were going to forget everything they learned sooner or later. We had a lot of freedom to do whatever we wanted (so long as we were generally politically correct) and a lot of the kids here were fun to hang out with. Well, okay, maybe only a few of them were.

The high school, like most other high schools all across the world, was set into groups and cliques. There were the athletic boys who played on our infamous basketball, football, and wrestling teams. There were the goth kids who smoked behind the school and complained about their lives for hours on end. There were the preppy cheerleaders who mostly slept around with everyone they possibly could. And then there were the more... unique groups.

The most notorious group within the entirety of the school was universally known as 'The Boys.' 'The Boys' consisted of Stanley Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, and Kenny McCormick. They were a gang of troublemaking punks that often went on adventures and got everyone else in the school in major shit. No one really seemed to like these boys (besides all of Kenny's countless partners and flings) and they were generally hated in the district. It never stopped them from acting all high and mighty though. 

Where did I fit in? Well, in my opinion, I was a part of the best and closest friend group there was: 'Craig and Those Guys.' A pretty general name, I know, but trust me, the boys in the group were anything, but ordinary. They weren't psychotic like 'The Boys,' but they definitely had their quirks.

The ringleader of the group was none other than Craig Tucker himself. Tall, thin, and almost completely monotonous in every way, shape, and form, he was definitely an odd one. He had black hair the color of obsidian, frosty, blue eyes, and a smile that was rarely seen by anyone other than his boyfriend, Tweek Tweak. 

Once you got past Craig's icy exterior though, he's actually a very nice guy. The kid was a huge nerd with memorabilia of his favorite cartoon franchise, 'Red Racer' in every nook and cranny of his room. On top of that, Craig was totally a pet mom, or in this case dad. He had a pet guinea pig that he and Tweek had bought together as kids named, Stripe who was fat, old and ugly, but I'd be damned if Craig didn't love that thing like it was his kid. 

Tweek Tweak was very different in comparison to his boyfriend. He had messy, blond hair, wide, blue eyes that almost looked green in some lighting, and the scrawniest build I'd ever seen on a kid his age before. He was very anxiety-ridden and nervous, and he often had to be comforted by his boyfriend to function regularly throughout the school day. He did, however, seem to be much more confident whenever he was around Craig.

The blond boy worked at his parents' coffee shop in town. Due to this, a lot of stress rode up on his shoulders. He was also a coffee addict himself; I'd caught him mixing monster, energy drinks, and coffee together once, and I had to admit that he sort of scared me after that. Despite all of that though, the kid took joy in being with his friends and acting. 

The third boy in the group was Clyde Donovan. He was one of my favorites simply because I'd never met anyone like him before. He was a walking paradox in all honesty. He tried to seem uncaring and cool, but at the same time, he was very compassionate and sensitive. He was athletic, but he never wanted to actually go outside. He liked to prank people, but being pranked was a whole other story. 

Clyde had short, brown hair and matching brown eyes. Nothing was very striking about his appearance other than his somewhat chubby stature. He wasn't as tall as Craig, nor as short as Butters Stotch, but more of average than anything. That being said, Clyde was like a big teddy bear, and he was perfect for giving hugs. 

The fourth and final official member of 'Craig's Gang' was Token Black. Token, predictable, had dark, tweakwood-colored skin and ebony hair atop of his head. His eyes were dark, but warm and welcoming. He had an infectious smile and was generally rather sweet. He could be serious at times, but it came with having rich parents and lots of responsibilities. 

There were other members of 'Craig's Gang,' but they were on again and off again like an ex that couldn't decide if they still loved you or not. These members consisted of Jimmy Valmer (the joker,) Kevin Stoley (the geek,) and Jason White (the guy who was just sort of there.) It's not like I didn't like them or anything, but I did say that I held a particular fondness for the original members of the group more than anyone else. Who could blame me? Not only were they absolutely adorable, but they were my closest friends since grade school. 

Although all of the me and all of the boys in the group couldn't be more different, we all got along pretty well with each other... for the most part. Occasionally, the boys would be boys. Pranks were played, crank calls were made, and not-so-funny jokes were told. For the most part, it was all harmless fun and games, but occasionally someone would press the wrong buttons and end up with a black eye, forced apologies, and grudges that were kept for (at the most) a week. Usually all of these skirmishes would be solved within a few days, and everyone would be back to normal. Unfortunately though, this wasn't always the case. 

Some people knew this simple fact more than others: some wounds could never be healed. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day started off normally as it did every day. It was one of the last days of school for the year, and the teachers had long since given up on teaching us kids anything else for the rest of the time we spent there. Everyone was just too antsy, thinking about their upcoming vacations, sleepovers, parties, and other summer shenanigans that they had to look forward to.

I was wandering down the hallway, happily chattering with my boys (minus Clyde) when we passed by the crowded cafeteria. As I looked over into the lunchroom with a smile across my lips, my good mood faltered in confused curiosity. Inside of the cafeteria was none other than Clyde who was sitting by himself at a table near the back. He looked extremely upset, and he was stuffing his face with powdered doughnut holes despondently. 

Turning to the other boys who were laughing and joking around with each other without even the slightest notice of Clyde, I cleared my throat. Instantly, the boys paused in their horsing around and looked at me with big, blinking eyes.

Token addressed me in a friendly manner. "Yeah, (y/n)?" 

I motioned over to Clyde, trying not to look obvious. I couldn't believe that none of these bozos had realized that their friend was upset. "What's wrong with him?" I questioned, concernedly. "I haven't seen him all day until now. I thought he was home sick. Why isn't he hanging out with us? Did I miss something?" 

The boys looked around at each other with a mix of emotions. Tweek and Token looked guilty, while Jimmy, Kevin, and Craig simply looked stubborn with crossed arms and pouts. Nobody said anything for a few heartbeats until Craig finally stepped forward with flecks of ice in his gaze. "Clyde's just being a crybaby again, that's all," he growled. 

Immediately, Tweek nodded, coming up to loop his arm through Craig's. "I-I'm sure he'll be, ngh, f-fine later, (y/n)! I wouldn't worry too much, ah, about him." 

I was completely unconvinced. Tweek and Craig would often defend and agree with each other even if the other boy was in the wrong. Just because they seemed to have decided that Clyde was okay didn't mean that he actually was. Crossing my arms and jutting out my hip, I gave them a little piece of my mind. "Uh, huh. You guys were being dicks to him again, weren't you?" 

At this, Jimmy scoffed, leaning heavily on one of his crutches. "That's n-not the p-p-point, (y/n). Clyde needs to m-man up." 

Kevin nodded in agreement, snorting nasally. "If you're gonna hang out with the big boys, you have to be one of them first." 

The other boys nodded and stated their approval as if they were a bunch of grown men instead of some stupid high schoolers. I hated when they did this. It seemed to be a guy thing to agree on the dumbest things in the world. 

I rolled my eyes; I was used to this kind of bullshit. "Whatever, Stoley. I know for a fact that you still sleep with your stuffed Jar Jar Binks every night. That doesn't seem very big boyish to me."

At this, Kevin's face reddened. The boys all turned to face him, distracted by their new play thing. They took every opportunity they could to make fun of each other, and I had just given them the best chance in the world. Payback is a bitch.

Token looked at Kevin in utter disbelief. "Jar Jar, really? Everyone hates him, Kev." 

Kevin was very flustered now, stumbling over his words worse than Jimmy. "He's not that bad, really!" 

Jimmy made a kissy face and leaned against Kevin. "Aw, do you kiss him good night too?"

The boys laughed and slugged Kevin's shoulders playfully while their victim glared at me with indignity. "You can be a real bitch something," he huffed as Craig ruffled his silky, black hair. 

"You know you love me. Now while you guys suck each other's dicks, I'm going to go talk to Clyde," I announced with a wink. Without another word, I flipped my (h/c) hair over my shoulder and sashayed towards Clyde's table. I strutted right over to his seat and threw my legs over the bench. Sitting down next to him heavily, I plastered a disarming smile on my face. "Hey, Taco Boy. What's up?" 

Clyde was startled, his coffee brown eyes widening in surprise. He immediately shoved the bag of doughnut holes off of the lunch table, wiped his nose on his maroon coat, and rubbed at his puffy eyes. I could tell that he had been crying recently as his face was red, and there were twin tear trails down both of his cheeks. 

I felt the smile melt off of my face as my heart dropped. I hated seeing any of my friends upset, especially Clyde because he had this look to him that made everyone feel bad for him. When I'd been picking on Kevin, he'd been mad, but he hadn't been hurt. Clyde was beyond hurt. 

"N-nothing! Nothing is up, (y/n)." 

I raised an eyebrow, not buying it for a second. "Is that so? Why did the doughnuts deserve death by shove off of the table then? Maybe I wanted one."

Clyde frowned, chewing on his bottom lip. "They... They weren't good, so I, uh, pushed them off of the table?" 

I chuckled lightly, but I was concerned that Clyde was going to these lengths to lie to me about his true feelings. Didn't he trust me? I wasn't one hundred percent like my other friends. I tried to be a good person when I could, and he of all people should have known that. "Aw, come on, Clyde. Not even you believe that one." 

My expression grew more serious, and I scooted closer to Clyde, resting a hand on his shoulder gently. "What's going on?" 

Clyde sighed deeply. "I just don't like it when people see me eating, that's all. You're honestly making a big deal over something that doesn't mean anything." 

Frowning, I responded. "Why don't you like it when people see you eat? It never bothered you before. We went to Casa Bonita for your birthday, and that didn't stop you from hitting up the all-you-can-eat buffet. What's the big deal?" 

My friend shifted awkwardly for a moment, and I realized that whatever was bothering him as of right now, it was heavy.

I took a deep breath and attempted to keep my voice was low and nonthreatening as possible. "Do you want to tell me what's really going on? Were the others bullying you again?" 

Clyde opened his mouth to lie to me again before realizing that I was much too smart for that and nodding dejectedly like a puppy that had been kicked one too many times. 

My frown grew deeper, and I thought to myself for a minute before standing up confidently and extending a hand to Clyde. He looked up at me in surprise and blinked a few times. 

"What do you say we blow this Popsicle stand and hang out at Stark's Pond instead?" I asked boldly, my voice carrying across the cafeteria. No one paid me any mind though which was perfectly fine with me. 

Clyde looked conflicted, looking at me unsurely. "I don't know... What about the teachers? Won't we get in trouble?" 

For a jock, Clyde honestly had priorities. He studied for tests, read in the library, and worried constantly about his reputation with the teachers. It was just another reason to love him. 

I snorted, completely unaffected by his worry. "Are you kidding me right now? The teachers didn't even take attendance today. I think we're good." 

Clyde lightened up a bit with a nod. "You're right. Let's get out of here." He stood up and pulled on my arm, looking at me dead in the eyes. "Just us though. I don't want the others to come with." 

A light dusting of pale pink blush coated my cheeks at the surprise touch, but I just nodded in understanding. "Of course. Wouldn't dream of asking them to go with." 

Without another word, we left the school hand in hand. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clyde and I had arrived at Stark's Pond a long while ago, and we'd been here for quite some time. I was sure that school had gotten out for the day by now, yet no one interrupted the serene quietness that was Stark's Pond. 

The shining sun was high up in the sky, casting its warm light on everything it could reach. The grass beneath my feet was crisp and green, and nothing, but the sounds of birds flying overhead and fish splashing in the shallows could be heard. Tiny waves lapped at the shore of the lake near my feet from people who were on their boats in the far distance, and the slightest of breezes ruffled through my hair. 

Clyde was skipping stones across the pond's glassy surface while I looked for more flat rocks to supply him with. We hadn't been talking much the entire time since we'd gotten here, but I could slowly feel Clyde warming up to hanging out with just me for once. He seemed more relaxed and at ease than he ever seemed when he was with the other members of 'Craig's Gang.' 

"Here's a good one!" I announced, holding up a perfectly smooth stone in my hand. "Look at this baby!" 

Clyde regarded me with an amused nod, accepting the rock. He tossed it up and down in his palm for a moment before concentrating and tossing it across the pond. It bounced once, twice, three times before sinking into the crystal clear depths of the water. Little ripples cascaded over the surface of the body of water for awhile. 

I looked at Clyde with sparkling eyes. I'd never been able to skip rocks in my life, but Clyde was a pro at it. "Impressive! That's the best one yet. Didn't skip much, but it sure did go far!" 

My friend dipped his head and smiled softly. "Yeah, I guess it did..." 

Seeing the look on his face, I frowned. I thought he had been feeling better, but his wistful expression said otherwise. "Hey... Maybe we should stop skipping stones for awhile and just sit down and chill." 

Clyde looked up at me in surprise before nodding slowly. "Yeah, that sounds... nice."

We walked over to a bench that overlooked the pond on a slight hill and sat down, staying silent for a few moments. We watched the summer sun glimmer on the water while a few tiny fish leaped out of the pond and twisted in the air every once in a while. The sun was also shining on me and Clyde's faces which was warm and comforting, but I couldn't relax until I knew what had happened to Clyde for real. 

"Clyde... You said they bullied you... What did they bully you about if you don't mind me asking?" 

Clyde's lips morphed into a frown, his bottom lip beginning to tremble. For a split second, I felt awful for bringing this up when Clyde was just relaxing, but the feeling diminished as Clyde looked almost relieved to finally have a chance to tell me his worries without being heard by other people at school. "Just... lots of things, I guess. My weight, how I cry too much, how much I eat, and... something else..." 

I was intrigued by this 'something else,' but I didn't question him further on it. "Are you kidding me? They really need to stop picking on you just because you're stocky. You're built like an athlete, not a scrawny, lanky ass scarecrow like Kevin, Craig, and Jimmy. Token of all people should know that. The only difference between your body types is that his shoulders are more broad than the rest of him. If anything, your body is the ideal one for guys like them."

Clyde shrugged shyly, looking down at his feet. He was not convinced, I could tell. "I do eat a lot. My stomach is fat..."

I rolled my (e/c) eyes. "You're chubby; so what? It's all the more of you to love. You're basically a big, cuddly teddy bear. Hugs from you are amazing, and you're so fricken' warm too. Who cares if you're not a twig? Like I said before, your body is more ideal." 

The teddy bear himself scoffed. "Yeah, I'm so sure that this is the most attractive body type. That's why Bebe left me..."

Growing angry now, I snapped, "Oh shut up!" 

Clyde looked rightfully shocked. There was hurt in his eyes, but he didn't interrupt as I went on with my rant. 

"Bebe left you because she's a bitch. She was totally using you that whole time you were dating. It wasn't your fault at all. You need to stop blaming yourself for that. You'll find a much better girl."

My friend was shocked into silence for awhile as he processed. Eventually, he sighed with a lot of pain in his tone. "I don't know. I t just seems like... everyone that I've ever loved either hurts me, or leaves me for good. Bebe, Craig, Jimmy..." His voice cracked sharply. "My mom..."

I could see hot tears threatening to spill down Clyde's face, so I reached out quickly and cupped his cheek, causing him to look into my eyes. His face reddened, but he didn't move my hand away. Instead, he reached up and brushed his fingertips against my skin tentatively. I was flustered by this, but I swallowed my spit and said what I needed to. 

"I think your problem is that you focus on the people that you love, but don't love you back... or at least don't treat you as they should. Look at me, Clyde and believe me when I tell you this: I love you." I hesitated. That had came out strange. "As a friend, of course. And there is nothing you could ever do to make me leave you. Not on my watch. You'll always have me, dude."

Clyde was speechless for a moment, his brown eyes still watery. Eventually, his hand dropped from mine, and he cleared his throat as his gaze fell from my face. "So, um, you might want to know the other thing that guys were making fun of me for then..." 

My brain instantly went into an overdrive of possibilities of what Clyde would say. 

He's gay, he's bi, he's moving away, he's dating someone gross, he's-- 

"I'm in love with you, and I have been for a really long time. I'm apparently really obvious about it, and the guys think it's hilarious for whatever reason, and I just... I didn't want them to tell you. I didn't want you to know..." 

I was now the one who was paralyzed and speechless. How was I supposed to react to a bombshell like that? My mouth moved to speak, but I couldn't seem to form any intelligent words. "Ah, oh, uh, uh..." 

Clyde looked up at me nervously, chewing on his bottom lip. "You don't like me the same way, do you? It's okay if you don't..." 

I managed to hold up my hands in defense. "No, no, I never said that! I just... I guess I never thought about you like that... until now..." 

Clyde's face grew even redder until it was almost scarlet. He wrung his hands. "Oh..."

Swaying on my feet, I nodded. "Yeah... Oh..."

It was silent for a few moments where all I could hear was my pounding heart. Or maybe it was Clyde's, I couldn't tell anymore. The time seemed to go by slower than a snail in molasses.

Suddenly, Clyde steeled himself and spoke. "(y/n), can I... Can I kiss you? Please?"

Shell-shocked was the only word that could describe how I felt. Before I could even think, my lips betrayed me. "Yes..." 

Clyde nodded and slowly closed his eyes, leaning forward towards me. 

My eyes snapped shut just as Clyde's lips met my own, and I felt fireworks dance across my skin. I had never realized how in love I was with Clyde until this moment. All of my thoughts and dreams and feelings... they made sense now. 

Clyde and I were always the friends of the group that would talk and hang out more than anyone else in 'Craig's Gang.' Clyde would always cuddle with me when we watched scary movies at our sleepovers. We would always pick seats next to each other in the movie theaters and share our candy. Clyde would always go to my for rides to places and always asked me if I wanted to go to his games before he asked everyone else. Subconsciously, we had loved each other for a long time. Clyde had just realized it sooner than I had.

Eventually, Clyde pulled back, and I opened my eyes. Clyde was scratching the back of his head awkwardly and looking shy, but he looked incredibly happy as well. A smile was curling up his heavenly lips, and he just couldn't hide it no matter how hard he tried. "So..." he began. "That happened..."

I giggled softly, wrapping my arms around Clyde and cuddling into his strong chest. I breathed in his comforting scent which consisted of cheap deodorant and powdered doughnuts from earlier. "It most certainly did... I love you, teddy bear." 

Clyde hugged me tighter, tears falling from his face for the umpteenth time today. These weren't tears of sadness though. They were tears of joy. "I love you so much more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request for someone on here!


	15. Butters Stotch x Female!Reader: 'Am I Losing Him?'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have been dating Leopold 'Butters' Stotch for little more than a month when things start going downhill very quickly...

'Am I Losing Him?' 

It's been little more than a month since I started dating Leopold 'Butters' Stotch (aka the best thing to ever happen to me,) and he's been the best boyfriend any girl could ever ask for. For once, he's super caring and considerate. He goes through incredible length just to make sure that I am happy at all times, and I couldn't thank him enough if I tried. He's always trying to make me smile or laugh no matter how goofy he looks while doing it. 

There just aren't very many people like Butters on this earth. In a world of storm clouds and rain, he is a bright ray of sunshine. 

I can't possibly go over every sweet little thing he's ever done for me whether I'm in a rough spot at the time or he just feels like it, but to give you an idea of what kind of person he truly is, I'll try my hardest. 

There is truly no one else on this earth that can brighten my day as much as my boyfriend can. On Valentine's Day, he asked me out after giving me a humongous stuffed teddy bear. After flirting with each other innocently for months and months, how could I say no? I had been hoping and waiting for him to ask me out for so long and by doing so with such a cute gift, he had completely won me over. That teddy bear now had a permanent spot on my bed for the rest of its day, and I cuddled with it every night that Butters couldn't be with me. It was almost as warm and soft as he was. 

On our very first date as an announced couple, Butters took me out to a fancy dinner with his own money that he'd made by walking the dogs around town and doing other odd jobs for his neighbors. The food was absolutely amazing, but that hadn't been all. After we'd finished eating and paying for our meals, he took me to Stark's Pond for some ice skating. 

I'd never ice skated before, but Butters made it look so easy. What was the hurt in trying? I strapped the ice skates on my feet and made my way out... only to fall flat on my rear in front of him. I was absolutely mortified that he had seen me be so clumsy and foolish, but he hadn't laughed even a little bit. In fact, he did quite the opposite. 

My boyfriend had simply skated over to me, helped me up, and asked very concernedly if I was alright. He looked so worried that I knew that I must have had quite the tumble. Just the idea of me toppling over like a house of cards was enough to get me giggling. Eventually, the giggling erupted into full blown laughter to the point where I was crying from how hard I was laughing. Butters held me in his arms and smiled down at me fondly, making me feel the same butterflies in my stomach that I felt when he had asked me out. 

He gave me a few more moments to regain my breathing after my laughing fit and then helped me to skate properly without falling over again and making a fool out of myself. We held hands nearly the entire time and every time I felt like I would fall, he would slow down and make sure he had a firm grip around me and pull me close.

After our little ice skating expedition, we skidded over to the edge of the lake, put our shoes back on, and intertwined our hands underneath the fading sunset. As day transitioned into night, we strode around the park under the starry sky, just enjoying each other's presence. 

With such a wonderful day and all thanks to my boyfriend, I felt that I wanted to pay him back somehow. As we waltzed nearby the streetlights near town, I tugged on his hand. When he stopped and turned to ask me what the matter was, I closed my eyes, stretched up on the tips of my toes, and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. 

Butters was so surprised that he couldn't manage any words for a while. He kept touching his lips and looking at me in awe. For a little while, I thought that maybe I shouldn't have kissed him after all, or at least asked him before I did. These thoughts faded though once he returned my little favor and gave me a much longer kiss. I swear that he probably could have heard my heartbeat pounding in my chest at that moment. 

On top of the utter sweetness that was Butters's personality, he wasn't bad looking either. In fact, he was rather adorable. He had honey blond hair that hung slightly in his face and was usually clipped back with some sort of pink hair clip. His eyes were big and bright with the color of the sunny sky above, and they were always sparkling with innocent happiness and complete bliss. He was a little bit on the shorter side (though he was still taller than I was) but he was lean in statue. 

All in all, he was perfect.

I am so so lucky to have him and yet sometimes I feel like I might lose him. I suffer from a lot of trust issues and mild depression which tends to take their toll on me in strange places and times. Those things paired with the fact that everything was going well, and I was dating one of the cutest boys to ever exist on this earth made me doubt that our relationship would last forever. 

Lately, those feeling have got substantially worse. They actually have a backbone to them now because Butters has found a new interest in his old Canadian ex-girlfriend, Charlotte who has incidentally returned to South Park. The day that she came back to our school district, the way that Butters's eyes had lit up had made my heart flutter. It sunk in my chest though after I realized that I had never seen him look so happy about me before.

I tried to be the bigger person and look past it when Butters started hanging out with and talking to her again. I also tried to keep smiling when he started sitting closer to her at the lunch tables an during classroom hours. 

It wasn't that big of a deal to me at first. Lots of people remain good friends or at least on speaking terms with their exes after they broke up. Usually, they just realize that what happened was in the past and start looking more to the future. I thought that this might be the case for Butters and his ex too, but then I remembered why they had broken up in the first place.

Butters and Charlotte hadn't fought with each other. They hadn't cheated on each other either. They hadn't been abusive to each other in the slightest. In fact, they had been quite loving and somewhat of a power couple despite all the struggles they went through together. The only reason that they had split up was because Charlotte had to move back to Canada, and they hadn't been able to keep in touch as much as they'd wanted to. Long distance crap.

When I came to that realization, that was when I started getting worried. The intrusive thoughts returned to me without my ray of sunshine to dispel them, and they were stronger and more persistent than ever. 

What if Butters and Charlotte hadn't wanted to break up at all? 

What if they loved each other more now then ever? Absence makes the heart grow fonder, doesn't it? 

What if I was only a temporary girlfriend? A stand in while Charlotte was away. 

I couldn't stand the though, so I did what I thought was my only viable option: I started to avoid my own boyfriend. 

Even though I felt my aching heart grow heavier every time I saw them together, as much as I despised this sudden conflict, I hated seeing Butters upset even more. If he truly did love Charlotte more than he loved me, that meant that she made him happy; happier than I ever could. I was not going to stand in his way. I simply avoided him and stuck to myself, awaiting the day where I'd finally wake up from a nap or walk home from school to get the fateful breakup message on my phone. 

I started sitting alone at lunch. I sat in the back on each and every classroom no matter what. I sat by my locker during our free periods, and I didn't talk to anyone, especially not Butters or Charlotte. 

The worst part was that this plan was only somewhat successful. Butters didn't seem to notice that I was no longer at his side at all times, and he'd long since stopped sending his infamous and appreciated 'goodnight' and 'good morning' texts to me. It was obvious that I had been right. He truly did want nothing to do with me now that Charlotte was back in town. 

I grew more and more despondent to the point where my parents and teachers were beginning to notice, but I couldn't tell them why. 

There was no way that I could put what I was feeling into words. As more and more time went by, I still hadn't received that dreaded breakup text. It was almost some sort of torture walking around with the label 'Butters's girlfriend' plastered on me when I was obviously no longer any such thing. It felt like I was living a lie. I still wanted to be his girlfriend with all of my heart, but it seemed that fate had other ideas.

\--------------------------------------------------

I walked down the hallway with my hoodie pulled up over my head and drawn tight to my face. Everyone in the school was being obnoxiously loud and rambunctious with their friends as per usual, but it all sounded like muffled background noise to me. I was no longer a part of the big picture without my other half, nor did I want to be without him by my side. 

As per usual, not a single person noticed me sulking down the halls which was entirely fine with me. I didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment, or ever again for that matter, but it seemed that I hadn't been right with my assumption. Someone had noticed me, but I hadn't realized it until I felt a hand clasp onto my shoulder.

With a start, I turned on my heel and came face to face with none other than Butters himself. He was grinning brightly and holding something behind his back where I couldn't see it. His shoulders sagged with slight relief as he got a good look at my surprised face.

"Oh, good! It is you, (Y/N)! I thought so, but you can never be too sure."   
The sound of Butters's voice was almost foreign to my ears, and I felt blush coat my face. I didn't realize how much I missed just listening to him say my name. I was nearly rendered mute and paralyzed.

Once I got past the initial shock, I shook my head and looked down. "What are you doing here?" I asked bluntly. My voice was gravelly and nearly inaudible. 

Butters may have been cute, but he never had been great at picking up the signs of someone who didn't want anything to do with him for the time being. "Well, I go to school here too, ya know." he joked with a giggle-snort that I once found (and still did fine) absolutely adorable. 

When I didn't laugh, Butters cleared his throat. He was never phased by negativity. "A-anyways, I just wanted to find you and wish you a very happy two months!" With that, he shoved a huge heart-shaped box of chocolates into my hands.

My (e/c) eyes widened. "W-what-"

"It's our two month anniversary, so these chocolates are for you!" Butters leaned forward with his hand cupped around his mouth to whisper into my ear. This sent shivers of longing down my back. "I already opened it up and ate all the ones I knew that you didn't like, but don't worry, I bought another box and took the chocolates that you liked out of that one and put them where the other ones in the first box were."

I didn't know what to say. "I, uh..." 

"Do you like it?" Butters asked, his eyes sparkling excitedly. If he had a tail, he'd be wagging it. "I was going to buy you something bigger, but I figured that I hadn't bought you chocolate for awhile, so I juts when ahead with this. I hope that's alright with you." 

I felt myself growing more and more flustered by the second. My face was hotter than a sidewalk in a summer day, and my stuttering had grown worse. "No, no, it's f-fine, I just... I... Uh..."

"Oh! It's okay if you didn't get me anything. You're not obligated to buy me things you know. Just being my girl is good enough," Butters cut in sweetly, squeezing my shoulder gently. 

"That's not-"

"Or did you forget? That's fine too! I don't mind at all!" 

"No, Butters! I..." My voice cracked sharply and lowered even more. "I'm just surprised that you remembered..." 

Butters's soft blue eyes widened. He seemed taken aback like he couldn't believe what I had just suggested. "You thought I- Why would I ever forget something like that? You know how important you are to me, (y/n)!" 

My sneakers scuffed on the linoleum beneath me. "Lately, I'm not so sure..." 

Now Butters seemed hurt, but that didn't stop him from patting my shoulder. "What makes you think that?" he asked gently. 

Before I knew it, the words came flooding out. "It's just that ever since Charlotte came back, you've been spending so much time with her. I thought... that maybe you wanted to get back together with her and... you didn't love me anymore." 

Butters took a moment to take all of this in before he cupped my cheek and made me look at him. I was surprised by this because even when we had been happily dating, he had never been this assertive before. He always asked before he did anything at all. "(Y/N), listen, I know I've been spending a lot of time with Charlotte, but it's only because she's new here... again. The kids here aren't exactly welcoming to outsiders, and I just wanted to stick with her and be her friend for awhile until she started to fit in more because the truth is..." He lowered his voice. "She doesn't have many friends, not even back home. She's lonely, (y/n) and I don't want her to be. just because I want to be her friend again doesn't mean I want to be her boyfriend again. That chapter of our lives is over with and besides, I'm with you now, and there's no one that I'd rather be with. Trust me when I say that I really do lobe you, (y/n). Nothing will change that."

Tears of joy began welling up in my eyes, and Butters frowned guiltily. 

"Oh, (y/n) don't cry please. I didn't mean to-" 

I shot forward without a word and threw my arms around my boyfriend, burrowing into his warm chest. We held each other for a long time until I pulled back sheepishly. "I love you so much, Butters." 

Butters smiled. "And you know I love you too. Don't you forget it." 

Suddenly, there was a polite cough from behind us, and we turned together to see Charlotte standing with a shy smile on her face.

"Hello! I really hope I haven't interrupted anything important," she said with genuine worry in her voice. "I'm so sorry if I did." 

Butters shook his head, his blond hair flouncing about his face. "It's okay, Charlotte." 

I looked at up at him fearfully. I trusted that he did love me, but what if...

My boyfriend looked down at me and smiled. "Charlotte, I'd like to introduce you to someone special. This is my beautiful girlfriend, (y/n)."

Once again I felt a flutter in my heart at the sound of 'my girlfriend' coming so easily from Butters's mouth. "H-hi," I managed as not to be impolite with a squeak. 

Charlotte beamed at me. "Oh, hello! Leo has told me so much about you! I really hope we can become friends with time!" 

I blushed and cuddled closer into Butters's side. Suddenly, it seemed like things were looking up. Nodding happily, I replied. "Yeah, that sounds nice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request for someone on here. Sorry it's on the short side!


	16. Mysterion x Villain Female!Reader Part Two: 'Star-crossed Enemies'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitty is back to her mischievous ways, but Mysterion just can't let her get away with the secret she's been keeping all this time...

'Star-crossed Enemies' 

It had been around a week since I had saved the secretive hero Mysterion from my dreaded arch nemesis, The Coon, and since then, we'd only grown closer and closer. Every night, I would go out into the cold Colorado night and look for trouble to cause and havoc to wreak. No matter where I went, Mysterion would always find me sooner or later. Usually he would stop me from causing too much chaos, but occasionally, he'd join me in an attempt to impress the sultry and seductive Kitty (aka my evil alter ego.) It never quite worked as he wanted it to though. 

Though Kitty might have been flirty and all too sexual, I was nothing like that. Call me a prude, but I didn't want people touching me, especially not trailer trash boys from the boonies. I had no idea how many boys and girls that Mysterion had been with considering his actual identity was a humongous player, and I was not about to find out how many diseases he had picked up from his little expeditions around town. Even so, there was something alluring about him...

Mysterion, though stoic and stubborn, had actually begun to come onto Kitty a bit more lately. He was showing much more cockiness and confidence than he usually did, but it did nothing for him. Kitty was not as easily impressed as he thought, and she would often bring out the claws whenever he pushed just a little too far. She did, however, enjoy teasing the living hell out of him.

Did I forget to mention that I knew who Mysterion was outside of the ridiculous costume? The superb superhero was none other than the poorest kid in school, Kenneth 'Kenny' McCormick. He had been a very close friend of mine for a long time and ever since Kitty had discovered his alter ego, we'd grown even closer. 

Kenny had started hanging out with me more in school, sitting as close to me as possible in class and during lunch. We talked whenever we had the opportunity to, and we'd even started using one of the old, unused lockers near the back of the school to store snacks, homework answers, and printed essays we'd found online at the school library. We'd skip classes to hang out in the back of the school and go to Stark's Pond to ice skate. (To be completely honest, Kenny sucked at ice skating, but I was sort of good at it.) 

Whenever I came home from an expedition with Kenny, Mom was distraught. She was worried about me, asking me why my grades had been slipping and where I'd been going off to lately. I'd always use some fake apologies and excuses to get away with everything, but in reality, I never listened when Mom ranted to me. I was just too excited to be Kitty every night and bring havoc to the ones who had harmed me and to see Kenny, er, Mysterion every night. 

As much as I didn't want to admit it, I had come to the conclusion recently that I truly did like Kenny as more of a friend or even an ally. I loved him which was scary to me, and I had no idea what was going to happen with such a weight on my shoulders.

\----------------------------

It was a half day at school and as soon as the bell rang, kids were racing across the halls like chickens with their heads cut off. Kenny and I stayed back, watching everyone with amused expressions on our faces. For being high schoolers, everyone sure did still act like they were in elementary school. 

"Hey, (Y/N), are you busy tonight?" Kenny asked finally once the chaotic clamor of the excited students had died down to a faint roar. He scratched the back of his head sheepishly though I knew it was all an act to get me to warm up to him. It was working, but I'd never tell him that. 

One of my eyebrows raised mischievously, and I yawned as if I was extremely bored. I could play this game too. "Yeah, I think I have a date tonight actually." 

A smirk crawled up Kenny's face, and I knew that he wasn't buying my little white lie, but he played along with my game. "Alright, well don't be out too late, Wild Child. The streets of South Park are dangerous at night." 

"You think I don't already know that? Jeez, who are you, my mom?" I asked, slugging Kenny playfully. "I can defend myself, you know." 

A low chuckle emerged from Kenny's lips. "I definitely know that. Don't have too much fun without me though. I know you can't stand to be apart from me for too long."

I snorted obnoxiously, grabbing my backpack and making my way to the exit. Kenny followed behind me like a lost puppy. Eventually he grew tired of following me silently to my house, so he veered off towards his trailer instead. I watched him go, thinking up some shenanigans for the night. I had all the rest of the day to make this perfect.

\----------------------------

Bebe Stevens was a typical party girl who drank way too much, slept around with whoever said her boobs were big, and danced on tables until she fell over with her skirt flown up. She was just like any other cliche high school girl in any chick flick you watched, and I hated her for that. Well, that and the fact that she and her little friends made my life a living hell each and every day possible. I was over being the doormat though. Tonight I was Kitty, and there was nothing stopping me from getting my revenge. 

My high-heeled boots clicked and clacked along the frosty sidewalk beneath them, and my black cat tail swayed from side to side with my hips. I flipped my hair over my shoulder, rolling my shoulders forward to hype myself up to what I was about to do. 

I heard the telltale sounds of Bebe's party before I was even near her house. The sound of crappy pop music was blaring through the air, and kids were screaming along with the nonsensical lyrics and cheering each other on as they drank and smoked and ground against each other. I was honestly surprised that they hadn't received a noise complaint yet, but then I realized that any one who came over to complain was probably sucked right into all of the 'fun.' 

Neon lights flashed haphazardly all over the place from her picket fenced in yard. I couldn't see Bebe in the crowd of drunken kids outside, so I assumed that she was inside of her house, soaking up all of the adoring attention from her many many fans. That was fine with me. It meant that more people were going to see what I had in mind for her. 

I threw open the door and barged in, swinging my hips to the beat of the music as if I had always been here. Ignoring the stares from all of the attendees of the party, I continued to sashay forward as unbothered as I could manage. Being Kitty was so much easier than being me in times like these, and I was so thankful for my alter ago for being there for me. 

There was a long table with a huge assortment of junk food and spiked drinks near the back of the house, and I made my way towards it. A bright red punch bowl sat in the middle of the table, and I stared at the sparkling liquid inside with a hint of cat-like curiosity. I was so fascinated by the ice cubes floating about inside that I hadn't even heard the angry stomping of high heels making their way over to me until they were right behind me.

"Ahem, who invited the stripper?" Bebe called out loudly, a hand on her jutted out hip. She smirked as the crowd laughed, staring at me and jeering. 

I ran a hand through my hair, flicking the cat ears on my headband as I did so. "Nobody did. I invited myself, dear," I purred.

"Well, I sure as hell don't mind her being here!" Clyde Donovan, who was completely and utterly wasted, replied from Bebe's couch. He then promptly spewed his guts right on her pristine carpet. This earned quite the bout of cheering from his jocky friends. 

Bebe rolled her eyes that were ten times bigger than usual with all of the caked on makeup she'd plastered to her face. "It doesn't matter who invited you because you're not welcome. Get out before I call the cops."

I turned back to the food table, ignoring Bebe blissfully. Everything was going according to plan. Bebe was just that predictable. 

"Uh, hello? Did you miss the part where I said you're not welcome here? Get you, you weird hoe." Bebe was clearly irritated. I could hear it in her nasally voice. Perfect.

A few more seconds passed by, and I was beginning to sense the growing tension in the air. Nobody knew what to do about me. The feeling was amazing. I was in control. 

"Are you deaf?!" Bebe asked, one of her sharply-manicured hands clasping onto my bare shoulder. "Fucking answer me when I-"

Now.

With suddenness that I didn't know I had, I whipped the bowl of punch at Bebe. The cheap glass shattered against her face, leaving tiny little cuts of scarlet on her pretty skin. Her slutty party outfit was completely drenched in punch. She let out a yelp of shocked surprise and a collective gasp rose up from the crowd.

"Hey! You can't do that to her!" I heard Red's husky voice before I saw her. She was coming in from my left, but I was quicker. I sent a well-timed kick at her face, and she stumbled backwards, clutching at her nose. 

"Everyone get out of here! She's crazy!" Wendy cried out, grabbing her boyfriend's hand and dragging him out of the house. 

Screams rang out as the rest of the wasted kids pushed and shoved their ways out of the house with Bebe and Red in tow. I let them all escape before chasing after them into the cold Colorado night. They split up, scattering all over the town and shrieking as I watched them go, cackling wildly.

Suddenly, a shadow bolted from the night. With a thump, a pair of boots landed next to me, and a dark-suited vigilante looked around wildly. 

"Never fear, citizens! Mysterion is- Kitty?" Mysterion's wide eyes landed on me, and he tilted his head. 

I jutted out my hip, sending Mysterion a flirty look. "Oh, hey, Mysterion. What are you doing out here tonight?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Is that any way to treat those nice girls?" 

"No, but that never stopped me before." 

Mysterion smirked, walking closer to me. "You know, despite you being a massive bitch at that part not too long ago and causing me trouble, I'm glad I ran into you tonight. I've got something I've been wanting to tell you all day." 

"Oh, yeah? And what would that be?" I asked, my voice drawling lazily. 

Mysterion drew even closer to me to where our noses were almost touching. I could feel his warm breaths on my face, and I prayed to whatever god might be listening that he couldn't see me blushing. He lowered his voice. "I think I'm getting close to finding out who you really are." 

My breath hitched, but I kept trying to play it off anyways. "In your dreams, Hot Shot. I'll never let you find out my secret identity. It's a secret for a reason. Not even you can know it."

Mysterion raised an eyebrow, sending me a look of pure determination. "What makes you so sure you can stop me?" 

"Because I've got dirt on you, Kenny McCormick. You mess with the cat, and you get the claws." 

At this threat, Mysterion looked slightly fearful for little more than a second before he smirked again. "You are one bad kitty..." 

"And you'd better not forget it." 

Suddenly, a cry for help rang out from across the town, echoing in the now quiet night. Mysterion and I both perked up at the sound though Mysterion looked a bit more tense and reluctant. 

"Well, you heard the cry. The night needs me. I've got stuff to do, heroes to save... You know, much more important things than talking to tantalizing criminals." 

Aw, he called me tantalizing, I thought cockily, but I tried to look unbothered. "Yeah, yeah, go and get your glory, Mysty. You know just where to find me when you're done." 

Mysterion raised an eyebrow. "Do I really?" 

"No, you don't. Have fun on your little adventure, sweetheart," I purred, drawing my fingers down Mysterion's cheek. He shuddered against my touch and nodded before darting off into the darkness towards the source of the cry. I watched him depart, feeling a flutter in my chest.

Had he really been that close to me? It was almost as if I could still feel his warm breath on my cheek... 

I shivered and turned to make my way home. My mission was over, and now I had a lot to think about. 

\--------------------------------

Another boring day of school passed by right under my nose. I was daydreaming in math class, but my mind couldn't seem to figure out who it wanted to fantasize about. I kept shifting my focus from Kenny to Mysterion and back again.My mind was a chaotic whirlwind, and none of what the teacher was saying was audible to me anymore. All I cared about was the boy of my daydreams and chewing on the eraser top of my pencil.

When the bell finally rang, I was startled, jumping up in my seat. Had that much time really passed? It seemed like class had just started not that long ago. I must have been really out of it. Hopefully I hadn't missed anything too important. 

I quickly gathered up all of my stuff into my backpack as the classroom emptied out into the halls once again. Unfortunately, before I could hurry into the halls myself, my teacher stopped me. 

"Hey there, (Y/N). I couldn't help but notice that you weren't... all there today. Are you okay?" Her eyes were narrowed with concern. 

I nodded a bit too quickly. "Y-yeah, of course! I was just a little tired from last night, that's all." 

"Uh huh, and what about that mark on your cheek? What happened there?" 

My hand flashed up to my cheek, and my eyes widened with horror. My father had come home drunk as per usual last night and slapped me when I muttered something under my breath about him. It usually wouldn't have been a big deal, but I'd forgotten to cover up the bruise he had left because I had been so tired from my night outing. 

"I-it's nothing really." 

I could tell that my teacher was unconvinced. "Is there something you want to tell me?" 

I gulped. "N-no really, I just tripped and hit my face on my dresser. I'm fine, I swear." 

That was such an unbelievable lie. I was sure that the teacher was going to call child protection services at any time and ruin my life for good, but fortunately, after locking her eyes on me for just a little longer, she dipped her head.

"I trust that you are telling me the truth. Now go on and get to lunch. If the other kids ask you why you were late, just tell them that you were helping me scrub vulgarities off of the desks again."

I nodded in relief. "Of course. Thank you, ma'am." I then hurried out of the door and nearly ran smack dab into Kenny. He'd been standing outside the door waiting for me the entire time. There was no doubt that he'd heard everything.

"Hey, what took you so long?" 

Taking a deep breath, I realized that it was only Kenny and rolled my eyes. "Just teachers being nosy as per usual. Gag." 

Kenny raised an eyebrow. "I'm guessing she was talking about that gnarly dark spot on your face." His gaze darkened intensely. He looked like a brooding storm. "God, if I ever catch that bastard-" 

"Kenny, stop. It's fine, really. Let's not make a bigger deal than it really is and go get some lunch, yeah? I heard that it's chicken nuggets for lunch today, and I know how you poor boys love you some chicken nuggets." 

My friend looked murderous for just a moment longer before breaking out into his usual goofy grin. "You know me too well, (Y/N). Chicken nuggies are the shit." 

I cocked an eyebrow in disbelief. "Do I really, truly know you that well though?" 

Kenny smirked mysteriously. "Probably. There's no telling with you. You're just chock full of surprises." 

My (e/c) eyes rolled, but I could feel my heart quicken in my chest. Had he figured it out finally? "You're delusional, McCormick." 

With that, we headed to lunch in awkward silence. 

\---------------------------------------------

Decked out as Kitty once again, I walked down the sidewalk downtown. It was quit tonight, too quiet, and I didn't like it one bit. It didn't last for long though as a yelp of indignity came from behind me. I turned on my heels to see The Coon, looking none too happy. 

"Kitty, you colossal bitch! We're having it out right here and right now! Square up, ya cunt!" 

Without giving me any time to react properly, The Coon pounced at me, his claws extended. I dodged to the side, causing him to slide to a quick stop right before he hit the wall to the side of me. he whipped around with a snarl, pouncing forward again.

The fight went on for a long while as we were pretty evenly matched. I was amazing at defense while he was quite the fighter. Angry insults spat from each of our mouths, each one more vulgar than the last. 

I was sure that I was going to lose when a shadow swooped in, sending a quick kick to The Coon's face. He fell back with an ungraceful 'oh fuck!' and clutched at his nose that now spewed scarlet. He retreated with his head down low and his middle fingers up high. "Fuck you guys, seriously!"

I knew who i was going to come face to face with before I looked up. 

"Hey there, kitty cat."

"What's new, Mystery Inc?" I shot back. 

"Oh, nothing much. I just heard some action going down down here and though it looked like you needed some help." 

"Well, you were severely mistaken," I growled grumpily. "I was handling things just fine, thank you." 

Mysterion rolled his sky blue eyes. "Sure you were. Let's go somewhere more private, shall we?" 

Without waiting for a response, Mysterion darted off towards a dark alley. I followed him diligently, dipping into the shadows right after my frenemy. Once I came up beside him, he inspected me closely like I was a show cat on display. 

"So, where did you get that nice bruise on your face, sweetheart?" 

I froze, completely paralyzed. 

Damn. I'd forgotten the makeup again.

"I guess The Coon might have been a little stronger than I was anticipating," I stated sharply, crossing my arms. "Why is it any of your business anyways?" 

Mysterion ignored me completely, coming closer to me while I backed up. "Mmhm, well, I think I've finally figured out who you really are, Kitty..." 

I was visibly struggling to stay cool at this point. I was sure Kenny had me all figured out now due to my silly mistake. Was it really worth it to keep up the act anymore? "Oh yeah? Well, what's the matter then? Cat got your tongue? Spit it out already. Who do you think I really am? What is my secret identity, Mysterion?" 

"No need to hiss at me, love," Kenny murmured lowly, taking another step forward until I was pressed up against the stone wall behind me. "Or should I call you '(Y/N)?" 

My face paled, and I turned my head away, gritting my teeth. I'd heard Kenny say my name before a million time, but this time was different. This time, it sent my heart into a frenzy. "You really shouldn't," I growled in reply to his rhetorical question. 

Kenny chuckled softly. 

Suddenly, a gloved hand cupped my face, turning me forward. His lips pressed against mine, and my body went numb before my eyes closed. I returned the gesture to the best of my ability, my tongue dancing against his. I'd never done this before, but now that I was doing this with him, it was the only thing I wanted to do. 

When we finally pulled back, Kenny's eyes were glazed over with passion. "So... was I right or was I right?" 

I looked down, brushing my finger tips over my lips. "You were... right..." I murmured, still in complete shock. 

Kenny gave me a Cheshire Cat grin. "I knew it. Only (Y/N) would be so shitty at kissing. Virgin." 

I blushed indignantly. Kitty was gone, and I was back in charge. "Hey!" 

"It's alright, kitty cat. We have all night to practice... if you're down for it, that is." Kenny leaned forward, pressing a warm and wet kiss to my soft neck. 

My breath caught in my throat sharply. Spending the night with Kenny was the one thing I'd promised myself I'd never do no matter what. "Y-you know, that doesn't sound like a terrible idea surprisingly since you're known for those." 

"Oh I know it, babe. My house sound good?" 

"Sounds... acceptable..."

Kenny smirked into my neck, pressing another kiss in his wake. "Wonderful. I have a feeling that we'll be making quite a bit of trouble tonight. Superheroes and super villains just can't play nicely, you know." 

I bit my lip feverishly. "And don't expect me to." 

"Oh, I don't..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request for someone on Wattpad.

**Author's Note:**

> God these are so shitty, but they're my most popular writings RIP  
> Anyways, this is really bad, but I have improved so much since this so, like I said, feel free to request something.
> 
> This story isn't so much of a Reader x Kyle as I forgot to add in many (y/n) and etc. This story idea came from StriderFan on Wattpad and DeviantART.


End file.
